Oblivion
by SukiHunny
Summary: **COMPLETED** What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya’s defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?
1. Chapter One

**Standard disclaimers apply****. Me broke, don't sue. ^_^;**

**An OOC, waffy, K&K fic during the post-Kyoto Arc.**

**What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while he was gone to fight Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

_"Oblivion"_

Chapter One:

"Oi Kenshin, hang-on… we're almost there."

_I tried to smile for Sanosuke as I slumped again in my corner of the commissioned carriage for us by Saitou. When we got out of the shrine we found it already waiting for us. The driver helped Sano and Aoshi get me inside because I was almost on the verge of passing out, and it was indeed lucky for me we did not have to walk back to the Aoiya. The driver talked about the police taking care of things from there, now that Shishio has finally been defeated. But as much I had wanted to listen, I'm afraid my body would not, that it did. _

_ My body feels numb from the fight and the cuts seemed to break open as I move. That fight was the most gruesome and energy-draining encounter I have had in my entire life. Shishio… he was a very skilled swordsman—no wonder they had picked him as my so-called 'successor' during the Bakumatsu. But his thoughts and beliefs are twisted, enough to break the greatness any man could have._

_ In my current situation, I wonder if the people back at the Aoiya would still recognize me. My clothes are tattered—my gi torn in pieces as well as my hakama. I'm soaked in my own blood from the fight and I can still taste it in the corner of my mouth. Oro… my muscles feels swollen. I hope we get there soon…_

_ Aaa, it feels great to know this nightmare's finally over. And I have many people to thank for their support and understanding._

_ The Oniwabanshuu, for helping me since the day I arrived again here in __Kyoto__; Okina-san, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro. And of course, Misao-dono. How could I ever forget her since our journey? I hope I have fulfilled my promise to her. Her Aoshi-sama will come back to them, and he's here—going back home to his friends and de facto family. His self-pity and guilt has already left him. He will probably go back to being the same Okashira the Oniwabanshuu had looked up to._

_          I really gave him a pretty bad slash on the chest, that I can peek from here. That I feel sorry for it, de gozaru yo. I needed to do it, for the sake of him getting back to his senses. I had to impose to him the importance of living straightly, and that true strength is measured not by how many lives you have taken with your sword but by how many friends you have made happy and be able to protect and cherish them in the process. I had to be the victor, to emphasize him that value… my will to live for the sake of my friends and loved ones surpasses no one. Not even him.  _

_          Aoshi sure  had lost a lot of blood from our fight. Gomen, Misao-dono._

_ I hope Shishou had managed to help guard the Aoiya in time. Though I forgot to give him the exact address…! I can just imagine his face right this moment… oro!_

_ And Yahiko. The brave Yahiko. I can still remember his promise to me the eve before I leave to fight Shishio, he said no matter what happens, he'll protect everyone at the Aoiya. To that I have full confidence. He might be a boy, but in that mere body of a boy sleeps a fiery spirit ready to take on anybody that will try to hurt his friends and loved ones…_

_ Especially  the big 'sister' he had learned to consider as his own…_

_I was able to talk one-on-one with him and I requested him to watch and protect the Aoiya while Sanosuke, Saitou and I go to battle Shishio. And I have a big doubt that he'd give me an easy time fighting so I could get back in time. And so I entrusted the Aoiya's safety, particularly Kaoru-dono's, into the hands of a fourteen-year old._

_ Yahiko told me it is impossible for Kaoru not to participate herself with the Aoiya's defense since she is a swordfighter herself after all. That is true and I have thought about that fact a million times over and I always curse myself silently for letting her—as well as everybody—get involved into this. This is supposed to be my fight, but now it seems it already is not._

_ Indeed Kaoru-dono will surely take her rightful place in the fight. A skilled and cunning fighter to say the least, I bet she could take on any Juppongatana that will face them. But that is not the point. The thought of her fighting is really not a good idea for me. No matter how necessary it seems to be—it makes sessha's blood rage in anger. I can't stand even just to think I have let Kaoru raise arms. I swear if any of those filthy Juppongatana ever hurt her…!_

"Itai…"  Kenshin winced.

           Even Aoshi popped open one eye upon hearing his low groan. 

"Oi Kenshin? Are you alright?"

_ My muscle twitched. Ouch. That really hurts._

"Iie Sano, I'm o-okay, that I'am. I just wish w-we could reach the Aoiya sooner…"

Sano pounced the small window that separated us from the carriage's driver.

"HEYYY!! Can't this thing go any faster??!?"

"Maa, maa…"

_Whew. Sano could really be impatient sometimes._

_ Where was I? Hai, Kaoru-dono._

_ Sessha wonders how she's doing at this very moment. I hope she did not endure the same blows I got. Baka! I trust Yahiko didn't let that happen. I made him promise to me that he'll watch over and protect Kaoru while I battle Shishio. I have passed to the boy the duty I'm supposed to be doing. That I feel sorry for myself… that I do._

_Protecting her felt like the only thing that keeps me alive and sane.__ It's the only thing I can completely live my life with without regret. Sometimes I would think why am I been living for so long despite the fact that I lived a very sinful life—taking so many lives during the end of the Tokugawa era as the hitokiri battousai…_

_ Is it because I have yet to meet her?_

_ And I have named myself her protector since that day I had met her… er, I mean, she had met me._

_ All of these fights are for her. It's the only way I know how to protect her happiness… by preserving the current Meiji era she had learned to live in peacefully. This era and the succeeding ones to come is her, and is for her. And if anybody would try to snatch the tranquil abode I'am trying to build for her again like Shishio Makoto, I will go through all these pain again—and would die for it if deemed necessary—if I have to. Just to protect her, and her happiness…_

_ And now, peace has been restored—again. I guess its time for me to find my own 'peace'. Now that Shishio faction has been defeated, I can now fulfill my promise to Kaoru-dono and go back to our friends in __Tokyo__. What will transpire thereafter, that I'm still unsure. But one thing's certain for me: I'm looking forward to live in content at the Kamiya dojo with Kaoru-dono beside me for life…_

_ That is, if she'd have me._

_ Before I faced Shishio I know that she knows that we have something going on between us. And I already intend to take our relationship to a much higher level once I see her again, now that everything's back to normal._

_ I bet she's at the Aoiya's gate right now, waiting for me. Ready to welcome me with that enchanting smile that could itself heal me of these wounds. Even just her smile is enough. Enough for me to take her to the nearest shrine and marry her, despite my condition._

_ I just don't know how I love that woman. She could make my heart swell with pride and love by just looking at her eyes. _

_Proud._

_Hai, she makes me proud even more by standing and fighting beside me all throughout. Taking on a Juppongatana is a big deal, that it was._

_ I love her, everything about her and all that she is._

_ I can't wait to see her…_

"We're here Kenshin, wake up."

Sano helped Kenshin to his feet. He had lost a lot of blood and now looks deathly pale by the instant. 

"Kuso," the rooster-head muttered under his breath. "Hang on. Just a few steps and we're home."

          The Okashira shouldered one of Kenshin's arms and turned to Sanosuke who was clutching the other arm.

          "Try to make Himura talk and talk, that will while draw his attention away from the pain. Try to make him busy in the meantime were not yet there," Aoshi advised. Sano nodded wordlessly.

The driver opened the door for them and offered to help assist Kenshin but Sano gratefully refused.

          Blood was oozing from Kenshin's wound and even Sano's jacket was drenched with it.

Each step feels like an eternity. 

_How long would I have to wait before I get to see Kaoru's face…?_

His breath is getting shallower by each moment.

_Just her face…_

They almost tipped over a rock and Kenshin couldn't do anything but utter a sharp wince of pain.

"Shit Kenshin! Y-you're getting cold!"

_Smile for me…_

"There it is! The Aoiya! I can see it from here!"

_Kami, I'm ready to die now… just let me see Kaoru's face for the last time…!_

"Himura!"

Sano squeezed Kenshin's arm lightly. That had waken him up from his stupor due to much loss of blood. "It's the weasel-girl!"

Misao with a splinter in her right arm was running towards them and helped Sano and Aoshi get me to the Aoiya's gate. But upon seeing him with us, she stopped halfway. "Sano—A-aoshi-sama?"

          Aoshi stared at Misao. Misao's eyes were already beaming with tears.

          "Aoshi-sama… you came back," she whispered audibly. Half-turning to the house, she tried to find her voice in order to call the others. "You really came back… I can't believe this…" 

          _He came back… He's come back being the gentle and peaceful Aoshi-sama that we all knew! His features hasn't change that much… but what the—! _

          Seeing the large rip in his chest, she suddenly looked petrified.

          "D-did Shishio did that to you, A-aoshi-sama…?" deep concern was all over her face.

          Aoshi hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Himura needs to be treated. Where are the others?" 

          Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Misao quickly realized Kenshin and Sano's presence beside Aoshi. She gasped in horror upon seeing at Sano's right hand and Kenshin's situation. "Oh God! You two don't look well! What kind of a fight have you gotten into…!"

"Save that for later, weasel-girl! Can't you see we need to get in first?!"

"Shut up, rooster-head! I was just observing!" she retaliated. "And don't call me weasel-girl!!"

The other Oniwabans hurriedly came out of the house. When they saw Aoshi, they automatically raised their arms in protection of the even-surprised Okina. Misao saw this and came in between them and Aoshi.

"Everyone… please. There's no need to do that. He's not bad anymore. Aoshi-sama's back," Misao gratefully said.

The Oniwabanshuus looked at each other. Okon asked back, "Is it true? Is our Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi—the respectful and honorable warrior we look up to, really came back?" 

They all looked at Aoshi.

Aoshi was silent. After a few moments, he stared up to face Okina.

The old man met his eyes and nodded. "Yes… that's the look of the Okashira I voted to be the Okashira before," approaching Aoshi and patting him on the shoulder, he said. "Welcome back." 

Tears of joy came running down Misao's cheeks as everyone received their leader as their own again. She began to wail uncontrollably. Okon stood beside her and comforted her. _He's back… he's really back! I'm so happy…!_

"Eherm." Sano scoffed from their corner. "Can anybody be polite enough to lend us a hand here…?"  

"Oh! Grammps!" motioning the others to help Sanosuke and Kenshin.

Instantly, Shiro and Kuro replaced Sano in helping carry Kenshin inside while the two girls offered Aoshi to get his wound treated inside his former room.

As the three disappeared, Okina commended Kenshin while they walk into the house carefully.

"You did a great job, Himura. In behalf of all of Kyoto, we thank you. If it wasn't for you, we'll probably be begging Shishio for our lives at the moment! And of course…" he continued, "Thank you for bringing back Aoshi to us. You fulfilled your promise to dear Misao." 

Kenshin looked up at Okina and smiled slightly. He mustered up all his strength and let his eyes roam around.

_Where is she…?_

Sano quickly understood Kenshin's gesture. He then asked. "Thanks. Its all in a day's work. Hey wait, where's Jou-chan and the boy?"

The welcoming atmosphere changed all of a sudden. Expressions from the Oniwabanshuus dropped upon hearing Sano's query. Misao was most quiet, and couldn't look directly at Kenshin and Sano.

Sano arched a brow from the reactions he was getting. He repeated his question. "Didn't you hear me? I said, where's Yahiko and Kaoru!"

Even Okina was quiet. Glancing at Misao, Misao understood that she was the one who should tell them what really happened.

"Answer me!"

Misao was stunned at Sano's angered tone. Her eyes narrowed while looking at Kenshin, who was quietly listening in one corner being held by Shiro and Kuro.

"It's a long story…"

** I've just watched the episode where Kenshin had returned from the fight with Shishio and an idea sparked in my mind. What if he miscalculated his expectations of how the attack in the Aoiya by the Juppongatana would be turning out. The climax of their meeting after the fight is so intriguing and intense and that's why I thought of 'mixing up' the story a little bit. **

** Please review and send me some of your say about the story. Its my second K&K fic, so please no flames!! @_@x**

** Constructive criticisms are so very welcome!**

** Thanks! Ja! ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Standard disclaimers apply. I'm just in high school… no mum, no dad… just me. Don't sue! ^_***

**Omake!!!**

**Firstly I wanna thank the reviewees of the last chapter, hope you stick with me 'til the end. So many thanks… ^_^**

**Secondly, I'll be flying to N.Y. this Wednesday and be back next week so I guess there'll be no updates up until then. But I'll be trying to post the next chapter for 'Fox' (my SD fic) coz I dunno… I really love that story. Its related to me, actually. That's why its so special and I'm always inspired to write about it. Please try to check it out if you're a Slam Dunk fan, most especially Rukawa-kun! (kawai, neh? ^_*).**

**So for now, I hope you'll like this second chap as the continuation of the so-as-you-say 'cliffhanger'. Thank you again.**

**Read on! (… and review!)**

**_"Oblivion"_**

Chapter Two:

          They were already settled inside the Aoiya and encircled themselves in the receiving room.

          Sano sat with his knees almost touching his chin as Okon changed his bandages. He glanced at Kenshin's poor condition, refusing to rest until he had heard what happened to Kaoru and Yahiko. All the Oniwabans could do was to apply salve to his wounds to stop it from bleeding.

          But Sano knows its not the wounds that make Kenshin's condition worsen.

          It was of sadness.

          For himself, again blaming his self for not being there when Kaoru needed him.

          He could feel his friend's anguish, having expected everything to the way it was planned. They never thought something could slip out of their grasps.

          _Shit. If something happens to those two I swear…!_

"Kaoru sent a letter to Tokyo the morning you left to fight Shishio. And a telegram came in this morning from your friend, Megumi. She said she'll be coming here so she can take care of you all," Okon told Sano as she put the final wrappings of his broken hand. "Is she a doctor or something?"

          Sano just chose to nod. He then looked over Misao beside the tea-sipping Okina.

          He suddenly felt irritated. "Tell us what happened." 

          Misao seemed surprised. Okina understood her feeling and was about to speak when she prevented him.

          Shaking her head, she whispered. "No. Its okay Grammps. I'm still the Okashira, neh? I'm the one who should tell them."

          Okina nodded.

          Misao toyed with folds of her uniform. She felt uneasy disclosing the memory of what happened the other day.         

          _Himura saved us all… but now all we can repay him is this?_

          Inhaling deeply, she prepared to speak.

          "When the Juppongatana came here, we all prepared ourselves for the fight that will surely take place anytime. Yahiko took over the masked Henya, Okon and the others challenged that stupid Iwanbou, while me and Kaoru settled with Kamatari of the scythe,"

          Silence.

          "During our match with her I was knocked down by the steel ball hanging at the end of his scythe. Kaoru tried to keep up fighting him until I regained consciousness again…"

          "WHAT?! You let Jou-chan fight alone!" interrupted Sanosuke. He felt the bandages of his fists were almost snapping, causing Okon to stare at him in fear.

          Okina gave Sano a stern look. "Misao's not finished yet," he declared.

          "Feh," he muttered.

          Kenshin was still quiet in one corner beside Omasu, who was now as quiet as he is.

          Casting Sano a guilty look, Misao continued. "I came back and we had managed to break the scythe. Kaoru demanded Kamatari his surrender, as well as his companions to fall back. But he was stubborn and still tried to fight. Kaoru was left with no choice but to give him a taste of his stupidity—she broke half of her bokken against Kamatari's knee…"

          "Obviously, Kamatari had lost to Kaoru and automatically thought of suicide since he couldn't come back to Shishio disgraced. But fortunately, I had gotten to knock him unconscious before he could even do it. But, he was fast enough to back up his bruised honor," Misao paused. 

Her face suddenly became expressionless.

Sano felt Kenshin stir up in his corner.

_N-no…_ Kenshin hissed.

The dead air around them and the dangerous aura she could sense from Kenshin made Misao continue. "After Saikutchi and Fuji's defeat by your Master Hiko—Himura—we thought everything was finally over…"

FLASHBACK

          "Now I have fulfilled my promise to my baka deshi. Trust him in this one, though I doubt if he has the guts and will to defeat Shishio if his inner demons get the best of him," Hiko told them sheathing his sword. "Oh well, he has a chance more or less… being trained by an excellent master like me…"

          "You egomaniac!" Misao and Yahiko screeched.

          Kaoru smiled. "We know, Hiko-san. And we all thank you," she looked at the horizon. "The war's over."

          Misao stared at Kaoru. "Over?" she said thoughtfully. "I-I can't believe it. Its finally over."

          Kaoru turned to their Oniwabanshuu friends. "Thank you all, for helping Kenshin. Now its really up to him."

          Gazing up at the bright clear sky, Kaoru whispered.

          "Please come back safe and sound, Kenshin. We're all coming back home in Tokyo together…"

          Misao beamed happily as she watched Kaoru's hopeful face. __

_I wonder what will happen when Himura comes back. He and Kaoru-chan sure share a special bond._

_Oh! How they look beautiful together._

_Aoshi-sama… I miss you so much._

_Now that this is all over, we're all going to start anew._

Misao sighed.

_Kaoru-chan…_

_I hope she's not too worried. Himura's going to beat the crap out of Shishio, that's for sure…_

          "H-huh?"

          Misao's brow arched upon noticing the strange glassy state of Kaoru's eyes. She was motionless, staring up blankly.

          _Weird…_

With her eyes still fixed up in the skies, Misao stepped up and reached out for Kaoru's hand. "Kaoru? Are you ok—"

"Hey busu! Cut the drama, will ya?!" Yahiko was beside them now as well. 

Misao's eyes widened as she realized the feel of Kaoru's hand. "Y-yahiko!"

"What?"

"K-kaoru's hand! They're freezing cold!"

Yahiko felt her sensei's hand. Startled upon confirming Misao's observation, Yahiko shook Kaoru by her shoulders. "K-kaoru? KAORU!"

"Grammps! Everyone! Help us! Kaoru—!" Misao shouted, her voice shaking. She couldn't understand what's happening. Her mind was not working at all. _How—? When…? What's happening to her? _"Kaoru-chan! Please answer me!"

As if as a response, Kaoru's body dropped flaccidly in Misao and Yahiko's arms. With her eyes still opened and glassy, the others ran towards them in shock.

END OF FLASHBACK

          "… and up to now she has been like that still. Yahiko had been watching over her all night—as if he was the one responsible with what happened," Misao's voice seemed to crack.

          Sanosuke only stared at them, mouth hanging open in disbelief. _I'm sure the boy sure feels broke. I hope he's alright…_

"Jou-chan…"

          No sound was heard from Kenshin.

          Okina shook his head. "The doctor have examined Kaoru… and had found this," he got from his sleeve a needle-like glass vial and handed it over to Sanosuke. "It seemed to us that Kaoru-chan has been poisoned."

          "P-poisoned?" said the rooster-head looking at the vial.

          "Yes. Poisoned. It looks like Kamatari had managed to infuse that to Kaoru before he passed out from Misao's jab," Okina stated. "But that poison is no ordinary one. It's a daikon poison."

          "Daikon…?"

          Okina looked directly at Sanosuke. "Daikon poisons are made from rare plants that grew only in Shanghai. They were first introduced in Japan and were originally used by spies, like us during the Tokugawa era for self-defense. But it was banned shortly after it was proved to be lethal. Its effect would be just to drug the enemy, but when taken in large doses such as the amount of that vial, it can paralyze the body, making the individual feel numb and ice-cold at first. Eventually, the poison would block the body's primary senses, like what happened to Kaoru-san."

          "Shit," Sano muttered. "What will happen to her now? I-is Jou-chan gonna d-die?"

          Okina wailed. "No, Sanosuke. She's not going to die. Good thing I still have the medicine to counteract the poison. But its not an antidote. The poison is still inside Kaoru-san's body. What I gave her will just weaken it, one way or the other…"

          _One way or the other?_ "What do you mean?"

          "I still don't know the effects of the drug I gave her, but it sure will guarantee that the daikon poison will not kill her anymore. I'm afraid its up to her now. All we can do is wait and observe, I believe," explained Okina.

          "WHAT? You expect us to just sit and wait to whatever might happen to Jou-chan in case your drug doesn't work? Kenshin saved Kyoto, and all he asked was Jou-chan and the boy's safety! Is that too much to ask!" Sano gritted his teeth in anger.

          "And you!" turning to Misao. "Kenshin risked his life just to fulfill his promise to you that he'll bring back that asshole Aoshi. And this… this is what you gonna welcome him with?"

          Okina casted Sanosuke a threatening glare. "Watch your tongue, young man. I…"

          Misao looked at Okina. "Its alright. What Sano has been telling us is true. Its our fault we let this happen. If it wasn't for me, being a weak Okashira, Kaoru-chan couldn't have…"

          "M-misao-d-dono…"

          All of them looked at the ruruoni at once. He stirred up a little and and tried to gather together his strength. Omasu assisted him.

          "Himura, you should get rest—"

          "No," he hissed. "I thank you for trying your best to save Kaoru-dono, and looking over Yahiko…"

          "But Kenshin—" Sano interrupted.

          "Iya, Sano..suke," Kenshin retorted in between painful spasms. "What happened was none of anybody's control. We shouldn't blame the Oniwabanshuus because they have no f-fault in it… whatsoever…"

          "… after all, if it wasn't for them, the Shishio faction wouldn't be defeated. T-they helped us in many ways I couldn't enumerate more, Sano…" Kenshin said.

          Everyone was silent. But they were surprised as Kenshin tried to stand.

          "Kenshin!"

          "Himura-san!"

          "Oh!"

          Kenshin began to cough blood again. His wounds opened again as he stand. Omasu looked at the others helplessly. "Please you must sit down, Himura-san. Your wounds! They're going to bleed again!"

          But it seems Kenshin had become deaf to their pleas.

          "Calm down Himura!"

          "You should rest now—!"

          "Kenshin! We should get you to bed…!"

Kenshin stopped at the door. Without looking back at them, he said.

          "I-I want to see Kao-ru…"

          But before he could dissuade Sanosuke any further, his body collapsed.

          **There! Hope you like it. Please push the button and make me smile. See yah!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Standard disclaimers apply. **** Me broke… don't sue! @_@x**

**          Oh well, its good to be here again. My Mum's in ****Pennsylvania**** that's why I'm presently in my aunt's apartment here in ****Manhattan**** with my sister. She left us by ourselves coz she has to go somewhere and won't be back til afternoon so I'm all alone and got nothing to do… ::shrugs::**

**          A friend e-mailed me and reminded me of ONE important thing that's… well, just between the two of us, I think! Hohoho! :: imitates Megumi's chuckle:: I'd like to thank her again for ringing my bell—I was sooo embarrassed so I had to call my cousin right away so he had to re-edit and re-upload everything again… that's why there's a 'bit' revision on the two preceding chaps (if you'd happen to check them out again). Thanks so much. I mailed her back but I guess Yahoo! and Hotmail isn't as 'compatible' as it was before so I really have no idea if she had received my heartfelt thanks. ^_***

**          Thank you to those who have wished me bon voyage—it was sweet. My cellphone was ringing continuously when I opened it in the afternoon. There were so many people who mailed me and even sent me 'safe trip' greeting cards! ::bows, bows:: It was so friendly of those people… thank you. I'll be returning to ****Manila**** after a few days, maybe Thursday, I dunno… I'm still enjoying it here!**

**          Since my cousin e-mailed me this 3rd Chappie that was in my laptop, I decided to post it while I got nothing to do right now.**

**          So? Enough blabbering. Let's get it on…**

****

**_"Oblivion"_**

Chapter 3: 

          _Kenshin…_

"Huh?"

          _Kenshin…_

"K-kaoru-dono?"

_          Kenshin…_

          "Where are you?"

_          I'm here…_

Kenshin turned to where the voice came from. And he was right, Kaoru was there… standing in a distance from him… flashing him her sweetest smile…

          He felt to himself the urge of stepping towards her. He wanted to hold her, stay close beside her… feel the warmth of her skin against his…

          But the moment he steps forward, her image seems to float away…

          He tried to reach for her, "K-kaoru…"

          He reached out to touch her again, but to no avail.

          'What the—!'

          Kenshin seemed confused with what has been happening. Kaoru was there, in front of him—arms opened-wide and graciously welcoming him like as always—but why can't he get near her?

          "Kaoru…"

          His walking pace gets faster…

          "Don't go…"

          And faster…

          Until he felt himself running after her…

          "No…" he hissed.

          His feeling of desperation gets more intense by the second.

          _Why…?_

          Kaoru closed her eyes and seemed to disappear.

          "D-don't…"

          _Ken…shin…_

          She was gone.

          "Kaoru!"

          "No!"

          Kenshin screamed from the top of his lungs. Upon opening his eyes, he began to realize that it was only a bad dream—something that he had not gotten for a long time since he left Tokyo. Brushing off some sticky hair from his flushed face, he held his head and tried to remember his dream.

          He dreamt of something terrible.

          When he came from Shishio's fight, the most dreadful news received him…

          That Kaoru was…

          That she was…

          He shoved the dream away from his mind.

          _It was only a dream, that it was de gozaru yo._

          Kaoru's face was all over his memory. Her voice, her image, her sudden disappearance…

          … from which he felt his own desperation and heartache.

          Kenshin let out a soft moan. He held together back his hair and tied them impatiently with a tie laid near the futon. Pushing over the thick blankets, he realized he was naked from the waist up, and the only things that covered him was bandages. The bandages were still fresh. _Whoever watched over me must've been religiously tending to my wounds…_ He tried to stand up but felt a sudden spell of nausea rushed over his consciousness. _Oro!_

            When he was about to reach for a robe, he heard hurrying footsteps approaching the room.

          Sliding the shoji open, Misao gasped in shock to see him already up.

          "Himura! You're awake now!"

          "Ken-san!"

          Kenshin was prompted to glance at the other person behind Misao. "M-megumi-dono?"

          Megumi and Misao were quickly at Kenshin's side before he could even move to reach out for the robe. "Ken-san! You shouldn't be standing up yet!"

          "She's right Himura! If you insist getting up, your wounds will break open again!" Misao seconded.

          They began tucking under the blankets again the complaining Kenshin.

          "Maa, maa… Misao-dono—Megumi-dono… I think I can get up now…"

          "No!" They both said at once.

          "Oro!" he squeaked. 

Kenshin was startled. _Boy, they sure care for me a lot!_

          "Uhm Megumi-dono…? When did you arrived here in Kyoto?"

          Megumi sighed while checking his temperature. "This has been the second week since I left Tokyo. And it was just now you regained consciousness, Ken-san. I rushed here as soon as I received the letter from…" she suddenly stopped, covering her mouth. She glanced over at Misao, who was now changing Kenshin's tabi under the covers. Misao worriedly took back her look from Megumi and busied herself with what she has been doing.

          Kenshin arched a brow upon seeing their unusual reactions. "Neh? You received a letter from who, Megumi-dono?"

          Megumi smiled at him instantaneously. "Its nothing Ken-san! Really!" she stammered. Getting up quickly, she excused herself. "I'll come back, I'll just get you s-some water."

          Doubt from Megumi's actions played inside Kenshin's mind. _What's happening here?_

          "Misao-dono, how is Sanosuke and Aoshi? Had they recovered already?"

          Misao smiled at him sheepishly. "Yes, they have. Megumi-san eyes Sanosuke very carefully actually. His hand was badly damaged and that she makes sure he doesn't use it for the meantime it heals," she said thoughtfully. "As for Aoshi-sama, he's at the temple right now… meditating."

          Kenshin nodded. "I see. I think he has a lot of things to ponder about by himself," he smiled at Misao. "And you should help him."

          "I know Himura, I know."

          "There," Misao softly patted his foot upon finishing putting on his tabi. "And don't try to get up, Kenshin. It's the least we could do, so please understand."    

          Kenshin couldn't do but flash his ruruoni smile at her.

          "… and one more thing. I'll be bringing you your lunch so don't sleep, 'kay? I'll be back."

          "Uh, Misao-dono…?"

          "…"

          "Can you please tell Kaoru to see me here? Please tell her I'm up now. You see I have to tell her something…" He saw shock in her eyes, then melancholy. It made him stop.

          "… Misao-dono?"

          "H-himura…" she whispered.

          Kenshin paused. "If its not of a big bother Misao, I'd really like to see Kaoru right now…"

          "You can't…" Her voice was very low.

          "Is Kaoru busy? I guess she has been helping you with the chores here at the Aoiya, I suppose?"

          "N-no…"

          "Then I'll be the one to see her," he said standing up.

          "No!" Misao was stunned. "W-what I-I mean is, she doesn't want to be disturbed at the m-moment… and that you should rest Himura. She wouldn't like it if she'd happen to see you in that kind of condition, w-would you?" 

          Kenshin looked suspiciously at Misao. He began to think of Megumi's attitude in front of them a while ago. He stared at her directly. "Are you hiding me something, Misao?"

          Misao felt her heart flutter with sudden fright. She looked at Kenshin and saw the seriousness in his aura.

          She did not budge.

          Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll be taking that as a yes," he said putting on  a clean robe. He reached for his sakkabatou and went out of the room straightly. He heard Misao's voice stopping him but he went on.

          "Himura!"

He treaded down the hallways and walked directly to the receiving room where he saw a surprised Okina and Sanosuke sipping tea.

          Misao followed closely behind him, worry evident in her face.

          "Kenshin," Sano greeted him. "Y-you're awake."

          Without further hesitation, he asked them straightforwardly. "Sano… Okina-san," he said without batting an eyelash. "Where's Kaoru? I want to see her."

          Sano, Okina and Misao were taken aback by the edginess of his tone. "H-himura… you should be going back to bed…"

          "Where's Miss Kaoru?" he asked with a threatening glare.

          Okina stood. _I think Himura has every right to know what happened to her. God save us from his wrath…_

          "You really want to know?"

          Kenshin acquiesced. 

          Sano interrupted. "Kenshin! Now is not the right time to see Jou-chan. You see…"

          Kenshin only casted Sano a warning glare before motioning Okina to take him to Kaoru's room.

          "Follow me then, Himura."

          The ex-hitokiri trailed along Okina to Kaoru's room. Misao and Sano followed.

          They passed by several rooms before stopping in front of a room. Okina looked at Kenshin. "She's inside."

          Kenshin slid the door open.

          "Kaoru…?"

          No answer.

          He went inside and adjusted his eyesight to the dimness of the room. A lantern was lit in one corner of the room. There, he saw a form laying in a futon huddled beneath the thick mattresses. He could see the rise and fall of the blanket, indicating that the person within it must have been peacefully sleeping.

          By the futon's end, he saw Yahiko dozing off lightly. He saw the sling in his arm. _Yahiko… brave Yahiko._

          Kenshin walked carefully towards the boy and stroked his back. 

          Yahiko was surprised by this gesture. He automatically opened his eyes and reached for his shinai. "What the—!"

          "Maa, maa… Yahiko. Its only me, Kenshin," he smiled at the boy.

          "K-kenshin?" he said unbelievingly. "What are you—?" he said looking at the others. He looked questioningly at Sanosuke, who only looked back at him wordlessly.

          "I just want to see Kaoru and see if she's well," glancing over her sleeping form. "I see she's still sleeping, that she is."

          "Kenshin," Yahiko still looks as if he was dreaming. "I-I still can't believe you're here…" he said almost inaudibly.              

          Kenshin chuckled. "Of course, Yahiko. I would always come back for all of you. Did you do the favor I asked you?"

          Yahiko felt his grip from shinai tightened. "The 'favor'…?"

          Kenshin smiled brightly. "Yeah. I asked you to take care of Kaoru while I'm away. And you did a great job, Yahiko. I thank you wholeheartedly for that… huh?"

          In a flash, Yahiko was already at Kenshin's feet, wailing uncontrollably.

          "K-kkenshinnnn…"

           Kenshin looked confused. "Why are you crying, Yahiko?"

          "I… I f-failed yyouu…," Yahiko said in between sobs. "I failed you, K-kenshin."

          "What do you mean?"

          "I-I was not s-strong enough to protect K-kkaoru…"

          "I don't understand, Yahiko. Kaoru IS alright, here neh? So how could you say…"

          Yahiko lifted his gaze to meet Kenshin's look man-to-man. _I should accept any punishment Kenshin will give me with what  has happened to Kaoru …_ "Huh?"

          Kenshin saw the expression in Yahiko's face. He turned around to see what have startled him. "What is it, Yahi…"

          And SHE was up. Kaoru was up and staring blankly at them. She looked back and forth to every face she could see. The boy who has been guarding her day and night has been crying, causing her sleep to be disturbed. The tall man who's hair sticks out at any direction sighs continuously, as well as the kind girl with a weird costume and probably the old man beside her is her grandfather.

          All of them are familiar faces to her for they always see to it that they check her food and condition everyday, though she doesn't feel anything bad actually. They are all kind and caring to her, assisting and helping her for about weeks now…

          She feels at ease with them, as if they were long-time friends. They would tell her some stories she thinks are too complicated to happen but they say it DID happen in real life. 

          She doesn't know, she feels close to the stories they have been telling her. She could remember Miss Megumi would just cry suddenly while telling her a story about a woman who felt devastated when her loved one left her to fulfill an important duty. And a friend knocked some sense out of that woman by convincing her to follow the man she loves and bring him back home…

          How she felt 'related' to that story in some ways she just could not explain…

          She knows them all… except for the red-haired man.

          Kenshin could help himself no more. Upon seeing Kaoru's beautiful face, after longing to see her face for a long time… here she is, alive and well.

          "K-kaoru…"

          _He also calls me by the name the others call me…_

          "I will never leave your side ever again…"

          _You left me?_

          Kenshin came near her and embraced her tightly.

          _He's crying…?_

          She could feel the warm teardrops from his cheek against hers. His embrace was too tight—as if he doesn't want to let go, ever.

          Misao was about to approach him when Okina stopped her, shaking his head.

          "Let him discover it himself." 

          Cupping her face with his palms, he stared directly at her blue pools and began kissing the lid of her eyes.

          _Wait… this is going a little too far!_

          She suddenly pulled away from his embrace.    

          Looking at the others, then to the 'stranger', she asked the inevitable…

"Gomen, ne? But… do I know you?"       

          **Please make me happy. Push that button and leave me a review. Thanks!! Ja!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Like as always, I'm broke so don't sue! @_@;**

**            Sorry for the long delay, there was so much work to do when I got home plus I had this three-day retreat so I really hadn't got some decent rest lately. The retreat was held in a very serene mountain top villa out of the city where I live. My stay there with a few of my friends was really nice and I'm happy I had the 'break' I always had wanted. *nods***

**            Firstly I wanna thank all who had left me reviews before and after I my trip. Heartfelt thanks, really! ^_^ **

***INX'S!!***

**tsuki****-sama****: **Hehe! I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the revised chapters. Spot the difference! Thanks for taking time to read and feel free to review! ^_^****

**_Krypt_:  **Ey know what? We're the same when it comes to Ken-san's DENSEness. Don't you think he's really sooo unfair? I'll try to smoothen him a little. Thanks for droppin' by!

**Ann:  **What will Kenshin do? Let's just say I'm just going to help him sort out more his feelings with Kaoru. But of course its not goin to be that easy for him… *grins*. THANKS!

**Melly****:  **Thanks for dropping by… anyways, yeah. Its too bad Ken-san has to undergo 'some kind' of emotional torture in this fic. Kaoru forgetting everything about him maybe (for me) is the most painful thing Kenshin will ever feel, and that's the real theme of this story actually.

**Willow****:**  Yup, the next chap is here! Sorry for the long delay! Gomen! *bows!*

**chou****:  **Thanks! *_@****

**Inuki****: ** Thanks for the comment, if there is some suggestion you would like to add or anything, feel free to e-mail me 'kei? Heartfelt thanks! Ja! *_^

**tenshineko****:  **Of course I will never let Kaoru die… I just love her for Ken-san! But what I've always said before this fic began, I think the real essence of K&Ks love is their _actual_ existence. And the void of that existence, with an exception of death (!!!) is the most agonizing treatment Kenshin can never tolerate. So that's where the story will go around. Thank you.Suggestions are very much welcomed.

**me****:  **THANK YOU!!!

**Lynne Katrea:  **Ha-ha! 'Cliff', you say? I think I need some more of that 'Jelly Beans of Doom' of yours. I lost inspiration for a while there. Thanks! Bai-bai! ^_^

**gracianeko****:  **Thank you so much! The poison's not fatal, but the side effect of the drug Okina gave her to counteract the poison caused this. Thus pave the way for the title "Oblivion". Thanks for the support. Ja ne!****

**Skipper:   ***Wai-wai* Yup! Poor Ken-san! Here's the update, THANKS! ^_^****

**SakuraCherryBlossom****:  **Thanks, but if you got any suggestions on how I can improve more, please feel free to e-mail me. I'm sorta losing a lot of inspiration these days since I came back. Dunno why… :(((

**Joey:  **Hey there! You're so sweet! Please e-mail me if you got suggestions once you've read this chap 'kay? You say you almost were in tears?? Oh gosh, you're pulling my leg! Haha! Admittedly I'm not that good as a writer as you say, I just jot down what I think and feel! Haha! You make me feel weird! But THANKS! Lotsa thanks! *bows!* ****

**lily****:  **Don't worry, its just amnesia. I was thinking before of that or a disorderor maybe a disease or something… but my cousin made me remember Seisouhen so there! THANKS!

**silvertenshi****:  ***grins evilly* Yeah, men are cuter and much SINCERE when antagonized and depressed. I love it! Hehe! THANK YOU!!

**Kary**** Himura:   **THANK YOU for the support. Please give me your suggestions and comments if there are any 'kay?****

**            Hope to see you 'til the end guys! On with the next chappie…**

**_"Oblivion"_******

Chapter Four:

          _… Do I know you?_

          Kaoru's words rang repeatedly inside Kenshin's mind. 

          He shut his eyes closed and snapped it open again, trying to feel the reality of what's happening now between them.

          He glanced at Yahiko who avoided looking at anyone.

          He began to step forward and reach for Kaoru's hand…

          _…did she stepped back?_

          _What's happening to her?_

          "Kaoru-dono…" he whispered.

          Kaoru's hugged herself tight and shun away his hand. "N-no…please. Leave me…"

          _Huh?_

          "L-leave me, alone…"

          "K-kaoru-dono…?"

          Kaoru instantly covered her ears with her fists. "Don't call me that!" she shrieked. 

          All of them were stunned by her reaction.

          Tears fell continuously against her cheeks. She wailed her head incessantly and began to moan in ache.

          She turned to Yahiko. "Yahiko-kun, who is he? Why does he know me? Why does he hug me like that? Why—?" she said in between sobs.

          Yahiko quickly got to her side. "Kaoru…"

          Kaoru was wailing loudly, her shoulders shaking in deep remorse.

          "I. don't. know YOU! Don't come near me!"

          Kenshin fought the urge to come close and embrace her tightly. He felt his heart twitch in agony to see her cry out in depression. He saw Misao run towards Kaoru and caressed her back. The older lady broke down to her knees as Misao hugged at shushed her bawl.

          "Ssh. Kaoru… its okay now…"

          He saw Kaoru look at him under her shagged bangs. Tears began to fill the brim of her eyes once more. She whispered with jagged breath, "Misao, he knows me. He knows me but I don't know him! How come I don't know him…"

          The weasel girl glanced at Okina.   

          Kaoru spoke again, "It hurts… here," pointing to her heart. "I don't know but it REALLY hurts not to remember anybody or anything…!" she whimpered with her last statement.

          Misao turned to Kenshin. "Himura, I think its best if you leave Kaoru alone for now."

          Kenshin fell quiet at Misao's command.

          "We tried to explain it to you but you didn't listen. Now she's very confused."

          Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and Okina. He gave them a puzzled look.

          Sano spoke. "Jou-chan needs to rest, I believe. Let's talk outside." He motioned to all to get out of Kaoru's room. "Misao and Yahiko, you stay with her and make sure she gets calmer, okay?"

          The three men proceeded back to the Aoiya's tea room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

          "She forgot everything—everything about us all. I'm sorry Himura," Okina apologized. "It's the poison's effect."

          Kenshin clenched his fist and remained quiet.

          "Let us just be grateful that the poison did not took her life. She's one lucky lady indeed."

          "Lucky," Sano muttered as he leaned on his back chewing on a fishbone. 

          "What will happen now, Okina? When will she get to remember everything again?" Kenshin asked.

          Sano snapped one eye open and looked at Kenshin. He then turned to look at Okina who was sipping his tea.

          "That I do not know, Himura. We don't even know how Kaoru-san will take all of these realities in. The doctor told me how delicate her condition is, she can't take too much of anything just as yet," Okina explained.

          "W-why?" Kenshin mused.

          "Because she will go nuts, that's why." Sano concluded.

          This shocked Kenshin all the more. "What you did just now—barging in her room and hugging her all around—did not helped her but just worsened things, Kenshin. Now we will have to explain her everything again, without making her feel depressed in the process. You know Jou-chan's nature of taking in things more than we do," Sano scoffed.

          Kenshin shook his head and said nothing.

          "She feels desperate to know everything! Did you know how hard she tried to memorize our names in just one night? She strained her brain too much that she got sick for days—a thing that she doesn't feel sorry for, just to keep on remembering! And now you go inside her room, saying the most stupid things out of timing to Yahiko without even listening to what we have to say since the beginning!"

          "Sano, I—"

          "You what, Kenshin? You'll apologize for your rash actions again? I tell you, if something happens to Jou-chan again I'll…"

          Sano stopped. He closed his eyes and brushed his face with his hand.

          Sighing deeply he continued. "… nothing. It's just that…"

          Kenshin met his stare. 

          "Listen. You're the most important person in Jou-chan's life now and its pretty ironic that you're the one who's careless in dealing with this problem. Kenshin, you're the only one who can help Jou-chan get back to herself. Not me, not the kid, not Misao, but YOU," Sano glared.

          Kenshin was awe-stricken by the rooster-head's statement. Smiling awkwardly at the taller man, he acknowledged his gratefulness.

          "Thank you, Sano—Okina, for taking care of Kaoru while I was still unconscious. Frankly, I don't know what to say. Sanosuke, I'm sorry if I have caused you trouble for not listening about Kaoru's condition. I'm ashamed of my actions, that I feel sad," Kenshin told them. "Kaoru means a lot to me and I feel distressed that I'm the one who made her fight in the first place and thus resulted this misfortune."

          "I miscalculated my actions and assumed everything will turn out fine, and did not even think what might happen here while I was gone,"

          "I underestimated the Juppongatana's capabilities. I should have known they could bring about such tragedy that affected all, since Kaoru is close to our hearts,"

          Okina stood up and patted Kenshin on the shoulder. "Iie, Himura. We understand you perfectly well. Your affection and care for the girl is far beyond our grasp and we can't blame you for your reactions a while ago. Let's just work together to be able to find the cure for this, so she can regain her memory soon," he suggested.

          Kenshin nodded. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

          "Kaoru? Its time for your dinner," Misao stroked the back of the then sleeping Kaoru. __

_          Good thing the sleeping tea worked for her. It really calmed her compared to a while ago._

          "Kaoru…?"

          Kaoru shoved away her blanket and turned to smile at Misao. She yawned and slowly got up and looked at the foot of her futon. "Where's Yahiko?"

          Misao smiled back at her. "He's with the others. They're all eating together."

          Kaoru thought for a second. "W-with the others?"

          "Yeah. Why, Kaoru?"

          "With the stranger? The one you call Kenshin?"

          Misao looked surprised. She nodded. "That's right."

          "C-can I join you all to eat?"

          "Huh?" the weasel girl was more surprised. "But you can't…"

          With pleading eyes, Kaoru begged Misao. "Please?"

          Misao sighed. "S-sure. But be careful as you stand up okay? You've not yet recovered fully, you know that."

          Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Misao-chan."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

          "Saitou? Dead?" Kenshin stopped nipping at his soup.

          "Yeah. I think so. He went back inside the blazing shrine. I thought he may be dead. No one could survive that fire," Sano said in between his chopsticks.

          Kenshin contemplated with what Sano had said. The former Shinsengumi third unit captain was a very cunning, say the least. And to be able to survive the end of the Tokugawa era with many adversaries at either side is a big thing. Its very impossible for one wolf of Mibu like Saitou Hajime to just perish in a fire.

          "I don't think so, Sano," Kenshin retorted.

          Sano stopped munching on his rice ball. "And what makes you say that?"

          Kenshin happily sipped on his tea cup. "Let's just say I know Saitou. Only a sword can kill him, I bet on that," he smiled.

          "Hmph," Sano grunted. "But I swear I saw him walk back inside that burning—JOU-CHAN!"

          Yahiko was quick to assist Kaoru. "Kaoru! What are you doing out here?"

          Megumi was up to her feet instantly and felt Kaoru's pulse. "Are you alright? Do you need something…?"

          "Yeah! You should be back to bed."

          "Kaoru-san…"

          Kaoru shook her head and smiled to all. "Nah, I'm tired of sleeping. I just wanna eat dinner with you guys. I'm bored inside my room, you know," she jeered while chuckling to herself.

          "I told her that already but she insisted. Besides, if I'm in her shoes, being inside a room for days would really make me go crazy!" Misao said.

          Everybody laughed at Misao's point. "Oh well, come and join us Kaoru-san! These are good! Kenshin cooks great!" Kuro pointed to the vegetables laid before them.

          Everybody fell silent at that moment. Kenshin gazed up at her. 

          "Kaoru-dono…"

          Kaoru almost jumped upon hearing the Kenshin's unfamiliar voice who was seated beside Okina. She looked at him and regarded him carefully.

          _He looks kind. But I don't know… I fear him._ She began to feel her head twitch in pain a little. She couldn't hide this from the others.

          "Misao, why don't you help Kaoru get back to her room…"

          "No…"

          "…"

          She tried to smile blissfully at them. "I want to eat with you okay?" she said while settling herself beside Kenshin without taking off her smile. "C'mon! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

          Everybody watched as Kaoru reached for some rice balls and filled her cup with tea. They were dumbfounded by her actions.

          Sano grinned and broke the silence around them. "You heard her! Let's eat!"

          The house was full of happy chatters and liveliness that evening.

          **You know what to do now! Please R&R! Thanks! More reviews, faster updates! Ciao! ^_^**


	5. Chapter Five

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Like I always say… Me broke, don't sue! @_@;;**

**~Inx's!!~**

**Anonymous: **Thanks if you're gonna put this on your fav list… I hope you know what you're doin'… hehe! ^_^

**Kamimura**** Kaoru: **Yup, here's the update you want! Enjoy! Ja!

**Lynne Katrea: **You haven't given me enough Jelly Beans! I still don't have that much inspiration! ::sniffs:: Or maybe I'm overdosed. @_@x ENJOY!!Thank you!!

**omochi****: **Yup, its emotional torture for them alright! I hope I can still pass your standards… hehe! Thank you! ^_^

**LittleDragon5: **It will work out—I promise. Thank you!

**silvertenshi****: **Thanks! I really do appreciate it. ^_^

**Skipper: **About Kaoru getting back her memory, I think it'll not happen just as yet. There's still a lot that would just have to happen in order for her to get back to herself. But don't worry, I'll make it enjoyable. Just stick it out with me, 'kei? Thank you SO much! ^_^

**anya****: **How did I come up with this? Uhm… I still don't know actually! ^_^;; But I'm really glad you like it! Gracias!

**Hitokiri Hatokou: **Ooops! Not just yet honey! It will really take a little longer before Kaoru gets back to herself… so many things yet to happen… so many realizations yet to be discovered… so many deep feelings yet to be spoken out… you get the picture? Thanks for still hanging out. JA! :)))

**MidnightStar****: **Ha-ha! Got me there! Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Saby****-chan: **You reviewed the preceding chaps, gosh! Haha! Anyways, thank you. I'll try to answer bit by bit those questions and reactions you left me, promise. Thanks for the support! Enjoy! ^_^

**nemo****: **Yup, that's the harsh realities of life. You never know what will happen next. I made Kaoru make the others feel what they made her feel—LOVED. It made her think that she may really be that special, that's why she feels she has to make amends. Thanks for hanging out! ^_^

**Willow****: **Nope, she's not scared of him coz of Battousai… its just that she feels this unusual 'depression' upon seeing him. I'll try to explain it on the fic. THANKS SO MUCH!!

**SakuraCherryBlossom****: **No prob! Am I that mean to K&K? ::grins:: I don't think so. I just try to develop their feelings to each other more... a thing that never happened during the course of the anime. I feel frustrated about that, ya know! Kenshin is just so dense! Grr!

**Pia****-san: ::bows**:: Hai! Hai! Pia-san! Arigatou! I feel quite special for a while there. Thank you for sticking out with me… I hope you won't get bored. I try to lengthen my fic; my mind and heart wants to… but my fingers just won't budge! @_@ Anyway, thanks for the compliment. I'll try to make it as enjoyable as it is like you say. Ganbatte! Ja! ^_^ 

**Tanuki-dono: **That's the devil in me! Har-har-har! Ja! '^_^'

**gracianeko****: **Potential?? That's really weird but THANK YOU! I don't know what to say… anyways, really? You're reminded ofanother fic? I'll try to read that out, if it's a K&K fic, that's for sure! THANK YOU! ^_^

**          Oh well, so much for the commemoration of 9/11, its really sad indeed. :((( **

**          Good thing I was able to get back here in time coz the security in the airport, especially in N.Y. were really... TIGHT. I mean it. My bag and box were even ripped just to be checked in ****Kennedy****Airport****! Goodness! My mum was furious because the stuffs and food I took along with me from ****Manila**** almost got spoiled coz of what they did! Goodbye $95.00! ^_^;;**

**          I lost my concentration these past few days and I haven't got time to sit in front of my PC and write. Oh well, 'nuff said… ^_^**

****

**_"Oblivion"_******

Chapter Five:

          Kenshin observed Kaoru from under his bangs. He could see her dainty fingers playing with the chopsticks and seldom put something in her mouth to eat. She is much more occupied with listening to the cheerful stories of Misao and Okina. Nodding in enjoyment at almost everything they impart, he saw she barely touched her food.

          Her smiles were still that genuine, her chuckles and laugh contagious. Who would ever think Kaoru has amnesia? No one could ever tell it differently. Because she tries to be well, even if she's not at all.

          But he can.

          Kaoru would always put food in their plate before she can even settle in her place next to him to eat. She makes it sure Yahiko and Sano has enough and equal rice balls in their plates before she sits. Water or even sake was no problem for them once Kaoru had helped prepare dinner. Everything was complete; all you have to do is eat.

          Kenshin sighed. He misses their Kaoru… _his_ Kaoru in particular.

          While for him, he remembers, Kaoru would put all his favorite vegetables in his plate. He would refrain from all that was put in but Kaoru would just smile at him disarmingly and persuade him to eat.

          He misses the way she gently puts sake in his cup, the way she charmingly put extra rice balls in his plate, and helps him clean the dishes after.

          After dinner they would settle at the porch and talk endlessly until she excuses herself to finally retreat in her room.

          Even if he does feel sleepy exactly after dinner, he keeps himself awake just to join Kaoru in their night talks. After he has been assured that she and Yahiko has finally slept, only then that he will also.  

          Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and snapped it open.

          He felt his heart ache upon seeing a much different Kaoru next to him: a timid, reserved and unusually 'quieter' one.

          Though many would like her to be like that, he knows Sano, Yahiko and the others would still prefer the 'Kaoru' they always knew.

          "Oi Kenshin," Sano mused from his left. "Are you going to just stare at Jou-chan for the whole dinner or do you feel like eating yourself?"

          Kenshin felt his face warm. Was he been looking at Kaoru for that long?

          He shook his head while collecting his thoughts. "Iie Sano. I was just…"

          "Uh-huh?" the ex-street fighter disbelievingly said. "I have been observing you since Jou-chan came in. You have been staring at her the whole time!"

          "Sshh Sano," Kenshin put a finger in his mouth signaling Sano to keep his voice low. Good thing they were not heard by the others for they were busy talking amongst themselves. "I was just feeling different towards her…"

          "Why? You're not used to her not attending to your dinner like she usually does?" Sano teased.

          "N-not that Sano…"

          "Oh c'mon Kenshin! Its too obvious you miss her care for you, dammit! Yahiko and I feel the same… and I guess its harder for you since its you she's most inclined to," Sano said.

          Kenshin felt useless to argue. "You're right. I guess I just felt used to Kaoru always doing things for us especially dinner. Its hard, that it is," he felt a lump in his throat.

          Sano chewed on a fishbone and began to gargle his sake. Everyone turned to him.

          "Sanosuke, its not polite to gargle sake you know," Megumi commented. "Have you got some manners?"

          "Yeah! Its time you finally have one," Misao seconded.

          Sano glanced at Kaoru who was just staring at him. Everybody fixed their eyes on her, as if expecting her to say something. All of them know very well how Kaoru loathed that mannerism of Sano. They expected her to throw something at him or whatever…

          Kaoru looked at their waiting faces. 

          _Am I supposed to say something?_

          She looked at the one they call Kenshin; she could see something in them. Was that… hope? Was he hoping she's say or react something? 

          She clenched her fists as she tried to sort her memory for anything that she was supposed to do. Nothing. Her mind was blank.

           _I-I can't remember anything…!_

          Her head began to ache but she didn't mind.

          She held her head and tried again.

          Again, nothing flashed in her mind. Not even a fake imagination. 

          Finally, with downcast eyes, "I'm s-sorry…" her voice cracked.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

          _Why can't I remember?_

_          Who am I to them?_

_          What am I to them? _

          Kaoru's mind was plagued by questions when she was again alone in bed. Misao and Megumi helped her get back to her room soon after that event about Sano. How she wished she knows what was in their minds… she could see it in their eyes, they were hoping that somehow she remembers anything. 

          _But I can't…_

          Kaoru felt her eyes began to moisten again. How many times had she cried in frustration everytime she was alone in her room? She did not want them to worry at the bit least. She thinks how special 'that Kaoru' they know must have been… treating her extraordinarily.

          And that Kenshin…

          She could still remember the way how he looked at her ever since she came to eat dinner with them. His eyes never let go of her, regarding her every move, every stir. She could even tell by his looks he had even been observing how she ate. 

          She acted as if she didn't know but she knows HE WAS looking at her.

          She felt as if her heart jumped.

          _Oh my,_ she clasped her hands against her chest. _What's this I feel? Why can't I forget those eyes? Why does he look at me like that?_

          A tear slipped on her cheek.

          Kaoru didn't even bother to brush the wetness from her face.

          _Something's wrong… I have to know. I feel strange towards Kenshin. Why? Oh please why…?_

          She began to wail uncontrollably. _Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel this pain when I think about him? WHY!_

          Her shoulders shook in incomprehensible anguish she feels. Something inside her fears so much this man… 

          _No!_

          Kenshin's brows arched upon hearing Kaoru's voice. His instincts raked him as he automatically clutched for his sakkabatou. 

          He was about to go to his room but felt checking up on Kaoru first. He pressed an ear outside her room's rice paper walls. He could hear a slight rustling of fabric.

          _She might be having a hard time sleeping…_ he thought.

          But he was startled when he heard her soft cry.

          He slid the shoji door open and settled his sight around the dark room looking for intruders. When he didn't find any, he was surprised when he saw frightened eyes gazing at him in shock from the futon.

          "K-kaoru-dono, gomen…" he apologized.

          Kaoru gave him no answer. Instead, she just continued to look at him.

          Certain there was no one inside her room, Kenshin bowed his head slightly and informed her of his retreat. "I'll leave you now…"

          "Wait!"

          Kenshin was surprised. "K-kaoru-dono…?"

          "I said wait," she repeated.

          He turned around and found Kaoru lighting the lamp near her futon.

          "Are you going to bed now?"

          "Why? Do you need anything? Is something wrong? I'll go call Megumi-dono…"

          Kaoru gave him a small smile, "No… please. I just want to talk."

          "Talk?"

          "H-hai…" she said shyly. "If its just okay. But if you're already sleepy then…" Kaoru stated.

          "Its alright. I can stay for as long as you like, Kaoru," Kenshin said.

          Kaoru motioned him to sit beside her bed. She suddenly felt her cheeks redden when she realized she was just in her thin yukata. She gripped her blanket and covered the front of her body.

          "Kaoru?"

          "Hmm…?"

          "Have you been crying?"

          Kaoru was startled from his query. She instantly brushed her eyelids with her fingers and found them still wet from her bawl a while ago.

          "N-no. I was just…"

          "You were," Kenshin affirmed. He could tell from the redness of her eyes that she has been crying. And the whimper he heard outside came from her.

          "Why? Do you feel alright?"

          Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I' am alright. I don't feel any headaches now. Its just that," she paused feeling awkward to say that it is him who makes her feel strange.

          "That…?"

          Kaoru sighed. She blinked and looked at Kenshin's eyes for a moment.

          "Tell me… Kenshin, right?"

          He saw a little spark of hurt in his eyes but nevertheless he nodded.

          "… tell me about me."

          "Huh?" Kenshin was stunned. He never thought she would ask him something like that. He felt his heart twitch in sadness because he unanticipated this. As much as possible he did not want to engage in this kind of talk with Kaoru because it hurts him so much. Of all the people in the Aoiya, why must it be him?

          "Tell me… please."

          Kenshin felt something in his throat as if urging him not to say anything. "Kaoru…"

          He saw her pleading eyes staring directly at him. _Please don't make me do this…_

          Kaoru noticed the hesitation from his manners. And she could feel something strange from his movements, as if he doesn't want to talk about 'her'. She regarded him carefully and saw the distress dancing in those amber orbs.

          "Kenshin?"

          He looked at her instantly.

          She placed her hand atop his. Smiling slightly, she spoke to him. "Its alright if you don't want to talk. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been tucking you into talking when I don't know a bit what is it you have been going through."

          Kenshin was dumb-spoken at that moment. He looked at her ivory white hand on top of his. How he wanted to hold them the way he did before when they were still in Tokyo. Those chaste touches, those intimate gestures that made them feel special to each other… how he missed her.

          "Kenshin…?"

          He met Kaoru's eyes saw how lovely they still are. Her eyes shone like the brilliance of sapphires against the light of the lamp.

          His heart twanged in melancholy. He wanted his peace back, the peace he had found in the Kamiya dojo. The contentment in living, the tranquil and serene life he had in Tokyo… the soothing comfort of his friends, the 'family' he now considered. 

          His fight with Shishio had brought back him nightmares he had lost for a while. But now it has come back… in the form of Kaoru's amnesia.

          He want his comfort back…

          His solace…

          His calm…

          And no doubt it is Kaoru.

          Kaoru seemed to understand what he was feeling at that moment. She offered him console, open arms. Kenshin embraced her suddenly and closed his eyes, relishing the relief and succor he longed for since he came from Shishio.

          The relief he anticipated only Kaoru could give.

          He hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. 

          He smelled the scent of jasmine, the only thing he could never mistaken as her mark that further cradled away the stress and apprehension he feels.

          "You came back… no matter how close you were to Battousai, you were still Kenshin… don't go… please…"

          Her words rang in his ears. He released her at that instant and found her moaning uncontrollably.

          Kenshin's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what she had just said.

          Kaoru raised her look. Looking distraught and confused, in between whimpers, she asked him.

          "K-kenshin…" she sobbed. "W-what's happen-ing to m-me?"

          **There ya go! Hope you like it! Remember: More reviews, the faster updates! Ja! ^_^ **


	6. Chapter Six

**Standard disclaimers apply. Like I always say (and always will… @_@;) I'm broke, so don't sue!!! ^_^;**

** Gosh! I haven't got some decent sleep lately, coz of these deadlines and all… 'tis freakin' me out! @_@; But know what? I'm happy to see the reviews from you… especially those who have been sticking out right from the start! (U know who you are guys! *_^) Though I'm depressed, writing this story is some sort of 'therapy' for me… and you guys make me feel happy too! Lemme thank you individually:**

**~Inx's!!!~ **

**chibi-panda****: **Here's your update! You like suspense? Hehe! Same here! Thanks a lot for droppin' by!

**Hitokiri Hatokou: **Haha! Thank you so much! Kno' what? It worked! Your SUPER DELUXE REVIEW worked for me! My gosh, I'm so surprised! Haha! You really got me there! Oh-kay, lemme take this one-by-one: 'bout the NC-17? I've consulted it with my cousin and we both are giving it a nice thought. I can't make one so he's gonna be the one to decide and write it for sure. So there. You don't suck okay??? I'm grateful, in fact. You really took time to write this for me. What else…? Oh! Travelling? Yeah, I love it. My dad's a former ambassador but he has retired now but nevertheless I got the opportunity to go to many places even when I'm still a kid coz he'd usually take me with him. I've been to Austria, Italy, Mexico, Spain, Australia… but not yet Japan! :(((( Don't worry, I'll find time to go there, since Manila's near there. ::cross-fingers!::

I'll find time to mail ya… we have so much in common. You can see my reply's getting' longer… already 'nuff to be the update itself!! Ciao! Thank you!!!

**Therese Miranda: **T H A N K Y O U ! ! !

**Sano: **You're welcome too! Thanks so much! ^_^

**arwen****: **Yeah, I love K&K! ::Waves with a bokken:: Thanks!

**Saby****-chan: **Yup! Can you feel their 'connection' with each other? That's how unique K&K are, a thing that lacks the other anime pairings in the world. Its love that keeps them together… and their very own existence, their life. Thank you!!!

**Willow****: **Lemme do this like the way you did ^_^: 1stly, thank you! You are superb yourself! Thank you for your time. I don't wanna give the next chap away coz something's gonna happen, I tell ya. It took me two days for me and my cousin to finish this actually. More K&K, promise. 2ndly, thank you and 3rdly, thank you again. Yeah, I agree with ya, FF.net's so nice-looking this time. Owky-dowky? Ja! Here's ya'r update!

**KawaiiChica****: **That's what's nice about Kaoru, neh? Her _nature_. _Au naturelle_. Though something's wrong with her, her nature of being a worry-wart (Can you see her similarity with Ken-san? They're _destiny_! Yay!) really comes out no matter how you put it. She feels she has this 'must' to herself that she has to gain back her memory, to be able to return the love her family gives her. Read on… thank you so much! ^.^

**Chri****: **Don't worry, I'm not making her remember… not just yet. What happened in the previous chap was just… well, read to find out! Hehe! ::grins:: Thank you for your reminder. Its really appreciated, de gozaru yo! ya, I'm making Ken-san tell her about herself. Its real torture making this chap, I tell ya. ^_^

**Kamimura**** Kaoru: **Yeah… its really hard. Their separation for the Kyoto Arc is one of the big turning points in their relationship and as you can see in the anime, from the way Kaoru cried, it can be really 'traumatic' for her. Her sadness was contagious, I always cry whenever I see that episode! Poor Kaoru… she lives for Kenshin's love, and in turn, no matter which way he puts it, its Kaoru that maintains his sanity and life. That's the beauty of their love, I guess. THANK YOU!!!

**Skipper: **Howdy partner? Hehe! I'm just frustrated about them, I think! I love K&K, and for me they're the best couple in anime. Watsuki-sama's a real genius, don't you think? Thank you!!

**gracianeko****: **My cousin really made Ken-san drop the –dono coz (he said @_@;;) the atmosphere and the scene's so serious, continuing with the –dono would ruin the intensity of it. He has a point coz I can't imagine going on with the intimacy with Kenshin still too 'formal'. Kaoru wouldn't feel like embracing him, neh? So there. I just made Kaoru feel at ease with him, coz remember he's a 'stranger' to her. Thank you so much!!!Enjoy the rest of the day! **^_^ **

**omochi****: **Hold it! Hold it! ::braces omochi:: Nope! Not just yet! K&K's still a lot more to go. Here's your update! Enjoy! Thank ya! ^_^

**luks****: **No prob! What's important for me's the effort of those who take time to read and leave a review to my fic. Its really heart-touching. Though I would hope for any suggestions from you or anythin'… hehe! Just feel free to say anything okay? Just no flames… it breaks my heart. I don't like not-so-nice people, ya know. I easily cry over them! Anyway, THANKS!!! @_@;

**hotaru****: **Thank you so much! Here's your update! Enjoy!!!

** Whew! That was long! Thank you all for staying with me. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna concentrate on this fic in the meantime so it's the same with my other SD fic. And here's my way of thanking you… an update! I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome, of course! Wish me luck on a dance contest me and my buds joined in, we're gonna dance Objection (Tango) by Shakira. It's a rather seductive dance, and I hate my costume! Oh God, here goes nothin'…**

****

**_"Oblivion"_**

Chapter Six:

Okina and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu sat quietly along with Sanosuke leaning on a beam and Kenshin slumped against the wall of the tea room. 

"I still can't believe it… Kaoru," Misao mumbled to herself. "I don't know if we should consider this as a curse or an improvement."

Kenshin felt his ragged breathing. His mind was blank, unable to understand what happened that night…

"You came back… no matter how close you were to Battousai, you were still Kenshin… don't go… please…"

"Huh?"

"Please…"

Hot tears soaked his gi as Kaoru leaned heavily on him, trembling as she cried. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. Releasing her from her own grip, he saw complete distress in her face.

"K-kenshin…" she sobbed. "W-what's happen-ing to m-me?"

He brushed away some loose strands in her braid blocking her face and shoved her back. "Hush now Kaoru," he consoled. "Sssh… I'm here."

"No… please," Kaoru still insinuated. "I don't know what's happening! What did I just say? K-kenshinnn…" she pounded her chest. "It really hurts… here."

She cried desperately, clutching Kenshin's gi as if pleading for some comfort. "I feel hurt… hurt," her voice softened. "I don't know why I feel this way whenever I see you. Why Kenshin? Why?"

Kenshin couldn't find the words in his heart to tell her everything.

_It pains me more than you ever know, Kaoru…_

So many things had happened for the past year and it has been very hard for her. He just can't let risk her thinking all about it until she gets ill again. 

_She'll know everything in due time…_

And his feelings?

_Not just yet. I'm afraid she's not ready._

"You should rest now Kaoru," he avoided.

"Are you hiding me something?"

"No."

"Then why won't you talk to me about myself?"

His heart beat faster. "I-I'm not in the right position to tell you so, that I'm not."

"You're lying…"

"I-I'm not…"

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru…"

"Are you just worried that I may not take everything that easy?"

"N-no… you are strong, that you are Kaoru—its just that its my priority to see that you are well…"

"Shit!" Kaoru shouted, her fist balled against the sheets. "No! You don't know what YOU do! You're not after my wellness if you keep on hiding me my own identity! You just don't know how I feel… how desperate I'am to know who I really am…" she almost choked with her last statement.

Kaoru played with her blankets and let the tears flow down her cheeks. 

_He just doesn't understand what I feel… I need to know why I'm feeling this way. I just have to…!_

"Kenshin…" her voice was barely audible. 

"Yes…?"

She did not raise her gaze at him. "I-I just can't ignore whatever it is that makes me feel this way…"

Kenshin did not spoke.

"I have been having visions… blurred visions I don't understand. Nightmares keep plaguing my nights and oftentimes I find myself crying in the middle of my sleep."

"If its true you all say you care for me, and after my welfare… tell me EVERYTHING. No matter how painful my past could've been, then I think I only haven't got control of the situation. But please… I have to know," Kaoru begged. She looked at Kenshin directly in his eyes. 

"I-I can't…"

Neither one of them spoke. Finally, Kaoru gave in.

"Then leave," Kaoru spoke sternly. She looked at the other direction. "Relieve me of you and your selfishness."

"K-kaoru, its not what I mean…"

She shut her eyes and spoke firmly. "No… stop. I understand quite well what you're trying to do…"

"Don't do this…"

"Get out."

"K-kaoru…"

"Get out!" she yelled. 

Kenshin was surprised by the firmness of her voice. It was the first time she had raised her voice at him like that. His chest began to tighten again in deep remorse. He silently stood up and glanced at the stiff Kaoru. He shoved the room one final check before he headed to his own.

"Himura," Kenshin woke up from his musings and eyed Misao. "I know you are worried about her condition but I think she has a point. She deserves to know her past and its best if we already tell her." She looked at Okina and asked his affirmation. "What do you think Jiya?"

Okina twiddled his beard and thought hard before speaking. "Kaoru-san's condition is very delicate, Misao. Let us remember we are not dealing with just the physical body but her mind. Any wrong thoughts that she prematurely shouldn't be thinking about could damage everything… and Himura just could not take any chances," he glanced at Kenshin. "Is that right?"

Kenshin nodded.

"But what do we do? Jou-chan wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk to anyone of us even let us in her room! We couldn't just let her remain that way forever! She'll die!" Sano's voice was full of concern. 

They all fell silent once more. Indeed, Kaoru had been avoiding them since this morning. All she talks to only is Yahiko.

Kenshin was about to say something when the shoji door slid open instantly. Yahiko was worried; sweat making its way to his brows.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kaoru leave her room this morning?"

Kenshin could feel his heart began to race as soon as they found Kaoru's room empty. 

They checked the whole Aoiya; each room and corner but did not find her.

_Where could she be?_

Kyoto is not the town very favorable to foreigners, and Kenshin knows that. He cursed this place, the place where he loathed because of the tragic memories he has had in there. And now, considering Kaoru's condition, she's helpless. Thinking she also forgot her Kamiya Kasshin training, Kenshin silently hoped for her safety.

Their search group decided to separate. Sano and Yahiko headed east; Misao and Omasu went south; while Kuro and Shiro proceeded west. Okon, Megumi and Okina were left to stay at the Aoiya in case Kaoru comes back.

Kenshin chose to go alone, since he knows the northern part very well; familiarized with it when he was still an assassin fifteen years ago. He never really wanted to go through the displeasure of going back in that part of Kyoto, but just to find his Kaoru he would.

_Kaoru… be okay, ne?_

He felt a little light-headed, considering his lack of sleep because of his very first argument with Kaoru. Actually, he didn't sleep. This was the first time they had a misunderstanding, and he blamed himself for it. He almost tipped on a rock, feeling a little dizzy on the way. But when he remembers Kaoru's vulnerability at present, he struggled to keep his composure.

Afternoon came and the group returned with no news of Kaoru's whereabouts. Kenshin shoved his face and bid the others to stay while he goes out to look for her once more.

"Don't be ridiculous Himura! Its obvious from your look you're worn out! I bet you haven't slept a wink last night because of what happened between you two," Misao said. "I have dispatched messages to our comrades in the city and I have sent them Kaoru's description. Don't worry, if she's in Kyoto I'm sure we'll find her."

Kenshin's expression did not change. "Thank you Misao-dono. But knowing this grim place I cannot relax while she's out. She might be in trouble as we speak…" he couldn't continue what he was about to say when he suddenly felt a spell of nausea. Sano was alert enough to save him from falling.

"What the—! Kenshin, you can't go. Let us do the searching, you're not that well enough yourself!"

"Megumi!"

Megumi came running out of the Aoiya with Okina following close behind. "Did you find her? Its getting late—Ken-san!"

Kenshin tried to stand up. "No, I'm alright Megumi-dono. We have to find K-kaoru…"

"You should rest now Himura! Leave the searching to us! You're forgetting we're spies!" Okina reminded him. Turning to Misao, "Misao, have you checked the Kyoto outskirts yet?"

"Nah, Kaoru-san could never be there! Besides, its only the temple where Aoshi-sama…" she looked at everybody at that instant. They seemed to be thinking of the same. "Could it be possible…?"

Yahiko started walking. "Its best if we check on Ice-face and see if he knows anything…"

"HEYY!! Who are you calling Ice-face???"

"Hmm?"

Aoshi was sipping his tea when he felt a slight breeze sounding the wind chimes. 

"I think they have finally known where you might be. They're coming," he said but did not look at the person gazing out of the porch behind him inside the shrine.

Kaoru let in a soft sigh. 

"Let them come," she said. "If I have the chance again, I'll leave again and again until they tell me everything."

"You're not being fair, Kamiya-san," Aoshi replied. "Remember that they're just doing it because of their concern for your health. If nothing's at stake then do you think they would have kept it to you in the first place?"

"Its torture for me not to know anything about myself…"

"And to them, not telling you just yet is also torture."

"…"

"…"

Kaoru sighed again.

"I don't know, Shinomori-san. I'm so confused right now."

"Try to find your real nature, Kamiya-san," he said. "You're better than that, I believe."

"Y-you think so?"

"With the kind of treatment you get from my fellows and your own, you must've been special. That's why they just do what they think is best."

Kaoru thought for a second.

_Maybe its true I'm just being selfish… but its just that I don't understand what I feel! There's a big part of me that I miss doing… a big part of me that's still not finished… and even the reason why I cant remember, I don't know!_

_ Oh well, I guess Aoshi's right. Maybe I'm too naïve to notice that they're just after my safety._

"What are you thinking about now, Kamiya-san?"

"I'm going home."

**There ya go! Please R&R! Thanks! ^_^  I'm turning 100 reviews! Yay! The next chap's finished so… if it reaches 100 I'll upload it ASAP! Deal? Hehe! Thanks so much!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** RK not mine… don't sue! I'm just tryin' to write my stuff here…! @_@;**

**        What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter? **

**~Inx's!!!~**

**chibi-panda****: **I'd love to really make them longer but its just… dunno why, too much thinking and emotions in order to come up with one chapter 'drains' me (esp. my fingers) of energy. You see, I try to 'relate' myself with the characters once I write. Its like I put myself in their shoes, get it? So if at the end of the chap they're angry, more or less I'm a bit edgy too… yeah weird. *scratches head* Don't worry, I'll try to lengthen them as much as I could. Thanks for the compliment and everything! Ja! ^_^****

**Kyaa-Kyaff****: **I'm excited about it, actually. Yay! 100 reviews! *bring in the drinks!* Hehe! And of course, its all because of you… that I get inspired to write. Usually I update every other week, but what happens is that when my cousin opens my computer and sees all these fantastic reviews… it really gets me to work. And would you believe? I wrote two succeeding chaps for this in one sitting the other night? Yup! That's why it's a big THANKS to all… Ja! ^.^

**Therese Miranda: **Thanks for stickin' with me. I'll try to suffice your wants… hehe! Take care! ^_^

**SakuraCherryBlossom****: **Don't worry, I've been reading your fic ever since it started but I'm always weren't able to leave a review! It always happens… poor me! Its like somebody would just barge in my room, my cellphone would ring, my dog asks for food… whew. But I do! I do have read them, and still have been reading it! *_^ Thank you for continuous appreciation… ^_^

**silvertenshi****: **Dyaran! Here's your next chap! Men… are… meant… to… be… antagonized! Har-har! *grins wickedly* Thanks!!!! ^.^

**omochi****: **Nah, its just the Aoiya. Ken-san and the other's gonna be taking her home now, ne? So there, that's what I meant by that 'home'. Please read this chap… its all for ya. Thank you!!! ^_^

**Saby****-chan: **I thought I'm not gonna ever hear from you… *sniffs!* Hehe! Well thank you! Its all you who inspires me to do this, so I think its my job to come out with a chap that's nice, I guess! I hope this chap touches you, coz I really had a hard time doing this… its torture, man! Enjoy! Lotsa thanks!! ^_^

**Kamimura**** Kaoru: **Many people don't understand our love for RK, ne? Hehe! Anywayz, about the answer to your query, its just back to the Aoiya. Kenshin and the other's gonna be picking her up already in this chapter and then…? Many will happen. *grins* Enjoy! THANKS A MILLION!!!

**Azura**** Dea: **Heyyy!!! Thank you for spending some time for this fic… its so nice of ya. I hope you stick with me and all who has been very supportive, ne? Here's the next chap! Take care! *_^ :)****

**Chri****: **A sentence, you say? Hehe! Okay, of you say so! *scrolls down page for Chri*… As you can see he has said a lot now. But is it too much??? :) Anyways, thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it very much, de gozaru yo! Lotsa care! –Suki.

**Tracy****: **I love you and you're the best cousin one could ever have. *big hug* You missed my party, you move your big butt over here in the city, 'kei??? Take care! (Bring back my Frapuccino!!!)

**Skipper: **'In there?' You really make it sound real for me… thank you. The next chap's already done and will be a little… secret! K&K's gonna be back, promise. 

**nemo****: **Yeah, I've missed ya too in the last chap. Glad you're back! *welcome hug*. Aoshi's gonna be of big help to the succeeding chaps, I tell you. ^_^THANKS!!!

**Susy****: **Hi there! I'm fine, thanks. 'Bout you? Well, I'm glad to hear from you again. This chap's gonna be a little hard but believe me its not yet the end… get me? But I won't give the suspense away…! *grins* Ja! Thanks for the goodluck, though we just came 2nd, its okay. Better luck next time, I suppose. ^_^;

**Arwen****: **Muchas gracias. Ja! ^_^

**Hitokiri Hatokou: **Really? You're from Argentina? I'm looking forward for my trip there next year. Yup! My Dad's gonna be a guest in a convention there in Buenos Aires and he told me I might as well drop by there and in N.Y. again since its my vacation. I can speak Spanish and French but only a little! You know, general terms I oughta know… since I travel frequently. English's is my first language, next is Filipino. Glad to have ya, friend! Ganbatte! I'll try to write ya in my spare time 'kei? Ja! ^_^

**Crystal****: **Thanks so much! This is for all-o-'ya! Enjoy! ^_^

**KawaiiChica****: **Kenshin kicked out! Yay! *laughs* Can you see how our little worry-wart Ruruoni is in front of Kaoru? Haha! They're just for each other ne? Anyway, THANKS! ^_^

**Istoria****: **'Raw and Real'? *scratches head* Really, ne? Haha! I sure feel weird. But thank you, THANK you so much for the compliment! Enjoy this one! Ja! ^_^

**Gypsy-chan: **Thank you… I'm a fan of your fics too, ya know. And my butt hurts too whenever I read your works, so I guess were even now. *grins* I'm happy you liked it. Thank you again! ^_^

**Joey: **Joey-san! You're back! I've missed you on the last chap! *sniff* You have neglected me! Huhu! *smile* Nah… joke! Nice to have ya back. This chap's gonna be happy now. Thanks! Ja! ^_^****

**        I'm flying to ****Houston**** this October 26 to watch Incubus! *waves* Yay! I just love that band and I can't wait to see them perform live in concert! I have to go there, since I've gotten to so much trouble just to get tickets. *sigh* Oh well, I wish I could take you all there so we can all watch and enjoy the show! Oh well… me and my blabbers (they're getting long, aren't they?). Here ya go:**

**_"Oblivion"_******

Chapter Seven:

        "Aoshi-sama…!" Misao called Aoshi as they approached the shrine. "Are you here?!" She ran up towards the shrine.

        "Hey weasel-girl Wait up!" Yahiko bellowed behind. _I thought she's tired?_

        Sanosuke and Kenshin came following close behind. Kenshin tried to keep up with the others as they climbed up the shrine's long stairway up. He brushed his sweaty brow with his arm and suddenly paused from walking.

        "Oi Kenshin… you okay?" Sano asked upon seeing his sore condition.

        Kenshin tried to muster up a smile. "H-hai, Sano. I'm alright. Just tired perhaps."

        "You should've stayed behind the Aoiya. Besides, Jou-chan's probably up there so you wouldn't have to worry," Sano said. "You're looking like you're about to faint."

        Kenshin continued to walk. "Its alright. I can make it. I have to take Kaoru home personally."

        "Oh well," Sano closed his eyes and snapped one eye open. "I've said this before and I'll say it again: you really can't separate selfishness from love, can you?" He said walking up again.

        Kenshin sighed and carried on climbing. _Kaoru… I know you're here._

_        I hope she agrees to come home with us. Knowing Kaoru, I know she wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants. This will go on for a while, that I can't bear. Having to know she'll leave without letting anyone of us know will slowly kill me, that I will._

_        Let her be alright, Kami-sama. _Kenshin prayed silently in his mind.

        "Were here."

        The temple was quiet. Only the rustling of leaves and the soft wind blow were to be heard.

        "Aoshi," Kenshin acknowledged the ex-Okashira's mingling presence.

        Indeed, Aoshi merged from the shrine. 

        Misao felt herself catch her own breath. Aoshi was breathtakingly handsome in his crispy white gi which exposed his muscular broad chest.

        _Oh my…_ Misao thought. 

        Kenshin decided to speak. "Aoshi-san, we were just wondering if by any chance you have seen Kaoru here…"

        "She's here," Aoshi affirmed.

        "Huh?" Sano reacted. "Then where is she?"

        "She's inside," Aoshi replied. "But I suggest you maintain your quietness, she is pondering on her thoughts cautiously."

        "Hah! So you recruited Kaoru in your Zen-club, huh?" Yahiko muttered.

        "Angry demon bird-kick!"

        "Awww! Stop that WEASEL-GIRL!"

        "YOU stop saying those things to Aoshi-sama!"

        "And what if I don't??"

        "Angry demon bird kick 2!"

        "OUCH! That's it! I may have to defend myself from you, weasel-face!"

        "WHAT?!"

        "I said weasel-face!"

        "Kansatsu Tobikunai!!"

        "Kamiya Kasshin RYUU Tsuka no Gedan—Hiza Hijiki!"

        The two leaped forward to fight but Sanosuke was fast enough to hold them by the leash.

        "Will you two stop it?! If Kaoru gets interrupted from her reflections, I'll throw the two of you down the stairs of this temple!"

        Sano released them and the two began muttering curses under their breaths.

        "Can we go in now, Aoshi?"

        "Of course," he said coolly. "Walk straight ahead and you'll find her in the last room to your left."

        "Thank you," Kenshin awkwardly expressed his gratitude. Sano said nothing. 

        "One thing though," Aoshi pointed out.

        "What is it, Aoshi?"

        "Understand her heart's desire. She is very confused and troubled, so be sensitive."

        "H-hai," And they continued walking along the corridor.

        Kenshin could hear the loud thud in his chest. _What should I say to her? I hope she comes with us…_

        "I guess this is it," Sano said shoving the tapestry aside. 

        And there she was, her back on them.

        The room was dimly lit, candles in either side of the tabernacle.

        Kaoru's eyes were closed, her face light and serene. They could see her deep meditation in front of the altar with a big candle that shone on her features, making one feel nostalgic upon seeing her. Her jet-black hair falls freely against her shoulders as her ribbon lay beside her.

        Sano and Yahiko were both speechless.

        Kenshin swallowed and prevented himself from rushing towards her and check if she's alright or anything.

        "K-kaoru-san…"

        "…"

        "Kaoru-san…" Misao softly called. She tiptoed near her and touched her shoulders lightly. "Its getting dark… we should get you back home…"

        There was no reply.

        "Kaoru-san…"

        Kaoru's head began to tilt.

        "Kaoru…?"

        "Let's go home," she whispered inaudibly but to Kenshin, her words were loud and clear.

        "A-are you sure?"

        Kaoru opened her eyes and stood up slowly. She turned around and walked straight passed Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko. Wordlessly, she shoved the concealing tapestry and stepped out of the room.

        The Aoiya welcomed Kaoru back joyously and automatically attended to her needs. Megumi checked her up as Okon and Omasu assisted her back to her room.

        "I'm going to take a bath," Kaoru said emotionlessly. Okon instantly glanced at Kenshin, who quickly turned around to fix Kaoru's bath.

        Okon followed Kenshin who was on his way now to the bath house and spoke to him, "Gomen ne, Himura-san? I don't know Kaoru's preferred water temperature… if only I do I could've been doing it myself," she apologized.

        Kenshin let out a faint smile. "Its no problem, Okon-san… I love doing things for Kaoru, anyway," he chuckled.

        "But you're tired," Okon smiled apologetically.

        "It won't take long, you know," Kenshin assured her.

        Kaoru was now sitting quietly in the porch with Kenshin also sitting relaxed, eyes closed, fanning her. Okon sat behind her, carefully brushing Kaoru's hair to dry.

        Yahiko and Sano were back out also in the porch, fat and bloated.

        Okina sipped his tea quietly in one corner, as Misao fidgets with her Kunai daggers beside him.

        Sanosuke burped, "Man, I ate well! With all this stuff going on, I feel like I've been brought back to life!"

        Megumi was taken aback with his awful mannerism. "You always say that, Rooster." She said smirking at him, tossing her beautiful hair with one hand.

        "What?!"

        Megumi did not talk back. Standing slowly, "Excuse me, but I better get to bed early," Tapping Kaoru on the shoulder,  "Just tell Yahiko to wake me up anytime if ever you feel something strange, okay?"

        Kaoru maintained her icy demeanor and did not even looked nor replied to what the doctor said.

        Sighing, she again excused herself to Kenshin and went inside.

        "The police are already starting to investigate Shishio's headquarters. I heard they have been excavating the burned down remains in Mt. Hiei." Okina informed them.

        Kenshin listened quietly and continued fanning Kaoru.

        "Sooner of later they'd find Saitou's body, for sure," Sano scoffed. "Hah! He didn't stand a chance against that fire, did he?"

        "Only idiot people like you couldn't think of ways how to get out of that fire, Sano," Yahiko commented.

        "Shut up, kid," Sano muttered.

        "Yahiko-CHAN's right, Rooster-head," Misao seconded. "That government dog, Saitou knows how to get out of trouble, while you—you suck."

        "Why you—!"

        The conversations went on as Kenshin cracked one eye open to look at Kaoru. She still hadn't talked to any of them, nor even explain her sudden leave this morning that almost drove them all crazy. She just stares blankly in space, not mindful of the people that talk to her.

        He regarded her from the side he was in carefully. Her lashes were low, her eyes lacking the luster it naturally has before. It seemed she was thinking hard, not aware of her surroundings.        

        "There," Okon gave her long hair one last brush. "Your hair's already dry Kaoru… you can sleep now if you like."

        She just shook her head incessantly and did not say a word. Okon sighed and went up to Okina and got his tea tray. She asked him if he had wanted more tea, which he refused.

        "How about you, Himura-san? Do you like some more tea?"

        "No, thank you," Kenshin replied. Smiling as she left, she excused herself from all of them and took the tray to the kitchen.

        Soon afterwards, one by one they left until only he and Kaoru was left in the porch. Kaoru still doesn't even look at him.

        "Would you like to rest now, Kaoru?"

        No reply.

        Kenshin could feel the chilling breeze blowing around them. He caught Kaoru hugging herself from the cold air. "C'mon now, Kaoru… its cold out here. You could get sick again," his voice was full of concern.

        "I'm already sick."

        Kenshin's brow arched upon hearing Kaoru's expression.

        "Why don't you just let me be… I'm sick anyway…" she whispered to herself.

        Kenshin stopped his fanning. He looked at Kaoru and saw the bading tears in her eyes.

        Kenshin began to speak. "It hurts me to see you like that, Kaoru. But I guess I don't have any right to deprive you of your right to know your identity. Believe me, all I'm after is your safety… and your health is at risk once your mind is strained. I-I can't afford to see you get hurt, Kaoru…"

        Kaoru did not respond.

        "The time when I left you for Kyoto to fight my Bakumatsu successor, Shishio Makoto, it was the first time I felt like this…"

        _Huh? _Kaoru listened attentively.

        "I fought the urge to embrace you… to let you see the vulnerable side of me. Never have I exposed this to anyone… but I was wrong, I can't. In front of my enemies, the rest of those who are around me, I had managed to hide them my sensitivity. But I don't know," Kenshin knotted his head. "That fateful night… I have shown you what I shouldn't have. I couldn't hide that overwhelming emotion that pained my heart…" He paused.

        Kaoru felt something stirring up in her chest. _Am I nervous?_

        "… I embraced you, I held you near my heart. Where no one will take you away from me… I can take you with me… you and your memory. But with me you will find no peace, only danger. I had to go, though my heart wants to stay," Kenshin almost choked due to too much emotion.

        Kaoru still sat motionless.

        "I told you how much you have made me happy telling me you don't care of me being the Hitokiri Battousai… and that you don't care about my past. You have accepted me as who I'am, wholeheartedly welcomed me into your home. And since then…"

        Kaoru froze. _I d-did that…? But it was the most natural thing to do…_

        "… I have made a solemn vow to myself that I will protect you and your happiness… all that is yours, and all that you cherish will be my responsibility to keep. Even if it costs me my life… I left to fight Shishio to safeguard your happiness. This era is yours, and yours to live. I will make sure you will continue to live in this Meiji era in tranquility and harmony…" he said.

        "B-but why do you do this…? I mean, its folly to risk your own life so that others may live in happiness… why for me?" the questions long plagued her mind burst out, and startled the melancholic Kenshin.

        "B-because," he explained. "Because I-I have learned to…"

        _Oh my… _her heart beat faster. Tears welling up in her eyes began to fall on her cheeks. _What is happening to me? I-Its like I've been waiting for this to happen…_

        "I have learned to…"

        Kaoru hears her ragged breathing. _Why do I feel this way? Why? Why!_

        The all-too familiar distress she had felt, the first time she saw Kenshin came back—this time, far more intense and powerful. Visions came flooding her senses… a girl threatening a surprised man with a wooden sword… a boy pick pocketing from the man she was with… a tall spiky-haired man who wields a huge weapon…a woman involved in a drug syndicate… a doctor with two cute girls…

        And a face…

        A face very familiar to her…

        Owned by the person in front of her at this very moment.

          "…love you," Kenshin finished.

        "W-wha—?" Kaoru gaped. "W-what are you saying?"

        "You heard that right, Kaoru," Kenshin stood up, laid the fan beside and kneeled in front of her. Gazing directly in her eyes, he continued. "I have loved you since that fateful day you found me in the streets of Tokyo… something about you, your compassion for others appealed so much to me…"

        Kaoru's eyes widened. Her mind ceased to work. Her chest beating faster, she found herself dumbfounded by Kenshin's words.

        "… in your eyes I see loneliness, you were sad by the passing of your father, the inheritor of the Kamiya Kasshin school, in which you are the adjutant master. You ran the dojo by yourself, was left in the care of Doctor Genzai…"

        "… you found me, Yahiko and Sanosuke. You took us all under your wing… loving and trusting us unconditionally. The love you gave us touched my heart in a special way that it did… but I never had the chance to—K-kaoru?" 

        Kaoru was panting hard, her hands shaking as she held her head.

        "G-go on…"

        Kenshin looked horrified, seeing Kaoru's desolate state. Pulling her close, he made her lean on him and attempted to pacify her trembling body.

        "K-kaoru… we should get you to bed. Y-you should rest…"

        "N-no, please go on…"

        "No," he hissed. "I'm not telling you anything any further—Megumi! Misao! Sanosuke!" he called.

        Kaoru closed her eyes. She felt light-headed, as Kenshin held her hand, preventing her from closing her eyes. 

        "Kaoru… no, don't close your eyes! Help is on the way… Megumi!" Kenshin cried out desperately.

        "Kenshin…?"

        "Hmm—?" he cradled her in his arms.

        "I-I'm seeing you…"

        "Where?"

        "I s-see you…" Kaoru said dreamily. Her eyes focused in the skies, tears falling down relentlessly. "Y-you said you love m-me… is that true?" she whispered.

        "I do…" Kenshin held her hand tight. "Please, don't speak now… Sano!"

        "I don't understand but, I feel… happy hearing that," she smiled. "I-I wish I know what to say… wait… it is very strange… Kami, my head is swimming… I cannot see!"

        "Megumi! Okina! Misao!" Kenshin called. Misao was first to approach them. "Her hands are icy cold," cried Kenshin. "I should've known! She is ill! She is fainting!"

        While Misao called for help with all the power of her strong voice, Sano and Megumi came running next and immediately checked her pulse.

        Just then, Kaoru's face turned livid; her whole body shook with painful spasms, and she crumpled, panting into the arms of Megumi and Sanosuke.

        Okina, Omasu and Okon worriedly came.

        "Oh!" Okon couldn't look at her. Omasu was now crying as Okina watched over as Megumi ordered Kenshin to carry Kaoru to her room.

        He lifted her up swiftly. Almost running, he immediately laid her on her bed with the others following close behind. _Kaoru! don't do this to me…_

        He massaged his head and let Megumi attend to Kaoru. 

        Kenshin never felt so helpless in his entire life at that moment. He feels like crying to console the fear that looms around them.

        "Kenshin! Kenshin!" cried Kaoru. "Where are you? Do not leave me… I'm dying!"

        Kenshin rushed over to her.

        Her beautiful face was distorted with agony, her eyes were glassy, her whole body was shuddering convulsively, and sweat was rolling down her forehead.

        "Megumi-dono! Please help her! Please help Kaoru!" he called to the doctor desperately.

        Megumi was deathly pale as she shoved Kaoru's chest. "Yahiko, go get some cold water! Sanosuke, get my things! And somebody please boil some water!"

        Gathering all her strength, she took Kenshin's head between her hands, looked at him for an instant as if her whole soul were passing into that gaze, and with a muffled cry pressed her lips to his.

        "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

        "Hey, Tanuki… you hang in there…!" stuttered the already paling Megumi. "You're strong, remember? You're much stronger than that…!" she cried.

        Kaoru sighed, and the breath of that sigh caressed Kenshin's lips. That sigh was her soul, so chaste and so loving, rising to heaven.

        Kenshin held only held a corpse in his arms. He groaned, and collapsed by the side of his beloved, as pale and as icy as herself.

        The Oniwabanshuu women wept while Okina stood there, wailing his head continuously.

        **Oh-kay, Kaoru died ne? I found myself crying while making this. Goodness! That was SOOOO hard! Surprises galore, so don't react just yet! Kaoru fans—don't despair! Trust me in this. More to come, don't worry! I promise, this has a reason. And the next chap's just here in my laptop, ready to be uploaded. I need your reviews of course coz it will determine if I should upload it in itself or edit it whatsoever. **

**        You know what to do now… press that button! Make me smile! Till then!^_^;;**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Standard disclaimers apply. For the nth time: I'm so broke, I don't have money to win law suits okay? ^_^;**

** What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter? **

** Like what I have more or less predicted on what could be your reactions to Kaoru-chan's death', I'm giving this to ya in retaliation'! Hehe! I knew you all would react that way! Anyways, on with my shout-outs**

**~Inx's!!!~**

**Willow****: **Here ya go. ENJOY!!! Hope it keeps you hanging! Hehe! *Joke!*

**Tracy Leigh: **I told you I love RK to the bones! And I just love antagonizing the characters maybe I should change my name, whadyathink? Haha! I miss you so much! I wanna see you! Ang daya-daya mo naman, porke nanalo La Salle ginaganito mo nako ha? See yah! ^_^****

**Gochan: **A well-crafted piece of artistry', you say! Haha! I'm speechless. *grins proudly* I'm happy I make you feel that way. Thank you if you liked the K&K intense scene over there. About Aoshi, thanks to Susy there! ^_^;; I promise I'll try to make this one good. Thanks so much!!!

**HimuraKaoru: **Thank you so much for droppin' by! I'll make it up for Kaoru's death', promise. This is my answer to all ya'r reactions. Thanks for reading! Ja! (So much for being an extreme fic writer, ne? ^_^)

**omochi: **Here's the next chap you requested I hope you like it. THANK YA! ^_^

**Therese Miranda: **Ey, hi! I'll give ya some tips: first it starts with a nice, wild and creative imagination. Not that I have one (I've got problems with creativity myself! @_@;;) but words will come just after, I tell you. Follow your crave and write down your thoughts! C ya! ^_^****

**tsuki-sama: **Hello there! Thanks for reading. Angst? Well I think that's just for that previous chapter because I think it's a lil needed. Don't worry, I'll get your Kaoru-san back. Thank you!!!

**KawaiiChica: **Haha! I didn't mean to be so mean! *raises right hand* Promise! Well, I'll be good *sniff!* from now on. Here's your update, sorry it took long. Gomen, ne? Thanks so much! Bout the Incubus thingy, I'm so excited! Can't wait for it, really. Ja! ^_^

**Joey: **Guten Tag! ^_^ I received your thank you, awww twas nothing. Its my hobby to send sweet greetings' to friends regularly. You cried??? I didn't know I can even do that! Me, evil? *smirks* Really, now. Haha! Nope, no ghosts here man! I hope you'd like this chap, like I said I was just waiting for the right chance to upload it. And you are NOT going to leave me here waiting for a review from ya again, kei??? I'm gonna cry if you do. *sniffs* See? Vielen Dank! ^_^

**Steel Jaguar: **Thanks so much! Got me there. Here's the next chap! Enjoy! ^_^

**tenshineko: **Here's my redemption' from my atrocity', mate! Haha! I hope you like it. ^_^

**Sano: **Thanks a many!

**Saby-chan: ***docks at Saby-chan's thrown kunais* Oh no please! *docks again* Whoops! *and again* Man, you got good aim! @_@; Okay, I promise to be real good now.No more angsty stuffs. Thanks for reading this, Saby-chan. I appreciate your compliments so much! You make me feel like one big hot-shot writer, huh! Anyways, tell me what you feel about this one. Ciao! ^_^

P.S. I loved your message! It was soooo kawaiii!!!! Love it! Arigatou!!!

**silvertenshi: **Don't worry, Kao-chan will get back her memory back. This chap will initiate' everything. It'll give you a hint on what might happen on the next succeeding chappies. I loooove soap operas but I hate the same recurring themes over and overly used. Thanks for the reminder, I'll keep that in mind. THANKS A LOT!!!

**Kamimura Kaoru: ***gets shocked upon seeing the kodachis* Uh okay now, KK-chan easy now *steps back slowly* You don't have to do this *trembles slightly* I didn't think you'd respond that way trust me, kei? *gulp!* ^_^

**Chri: **Nope, sir-ee! But thanks for the reminder, don't worry, this'll not be a reincarnation fic. A little NDE's would do the trick, ne? This is my surprise for ya, I hope you'd still like it no matter how it'll turn out! *wipes sweat* Grazi!

**The Incubus concert's only a few days away! Yay! I'm sooo thrilled! *brings out Boyd poster and kisses it* Mmmm! I just love them, for heaven's sake! I'll be leaving two or three weeks from now for Texas, and be staying there for a week so I guess there'll be no updates up until then I think :((( But I promise to be back early, the semester's about to end, can't wait for it! Oh well**

**__**

Chapter Eight

_I don't feel anything_

_ Where am I?_

_ I feel so light_

Megumi froze in fright. Seeing Kenshin's inconsolable reaction, 

Trembling, she fainted into the arms of the weeping Oniwaban women.

The event did not stir Misao, who still stood at the end of Kaoru's futon. She glanced at the two fainted bodies of Kenshin, and by his and Kaoru's side, the unconscious Megumi—who was being attended to by Omasu, also now crying herself.

_This cant be happening_

Her eyes continued to roam around. She walked slowly towards Kaoru's body.

She could see her big bright eyes were closed

Her usual naturally rosy-colored cheeks pale from the sudden seizure lapse

Her lips were shut thinly

Her skillful but lifeless hands still clutched Kenshin's garment

_I don't believe this_

Misao began to step back, her eyes still wide in shock and hesitation.

Okina was about to rush towards her but felt a lingering presence get passed by him heading for her. He stopped.

Misao started to tremble, her hands shook as her fingers touched her lips—as if she could get some words to force out of her mouth

But there was none

_N-no Kaoru-chan_

She called to Kaoru in her mind. _K-kaoru?_

Kaoru's eyes did not open to heed her call.

Misao's voice began to stutter.

For the first time in her life, she needed someone _desperately_ to hold on to. Her knees began to buckle, her balance failing.

Two strong arms came to her rescue before she touched the ground. Feeling lightheaded, her eyelids fluttered open slowly. she stared up to him.

be strong, Aoshi replied and looked at her apologetically. Kamiya-san would want it that way.

The serenity in his face took away her sorrow for a moment but as his words sank in her consciousness, it came back instantly.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Like a small child, she held on to Aoshi's gi and sobbed miserably.

Aoshi was startled with Misao's gesture. Looking down at her as she clutched at his garment, he stroked her back attempting to give her some solace.

At that moment, they heard quick feet padding towards the room.

Yahiko, unaware of what's happening around them, quickly laid the cold pail of water near Kaoru's futon. Shoving an arm to his forehead to wipe the trickling sweat, Okina hovered in front of him, face plastered with poignant expression.

Yahiko's brows arched. His ears suddenly became sensitive to the loud cries of Okon, the silent musings of Omasu to the unconscious Megumi and finally the grief-stricken Misao in one corner, being calmed by the still passive Aoshi.

_What the—?_

He looked back at Okina, whose expression did not change. Finally succumbing to the urge of knowing what was going on, What the hell's happening here?

Before Okina could even speak, Sano barged inside, carrying Megumi's medicine kit. Hey kitsune here it— his last word was cut off by the scene that lay before him.

Yahiko called from Okina's side. Everybody's actin' weird, he said pointing to the others. Raising a brow, he yanked at them. Hey! Cut the crap people! You all look like somebody just

Sano rushed over to her bedside. He began to rub her hands over and over like frenzy. C'mon now, Jou-chan wake up please, he said. 

Yahiko's mouth dropped open. He automatically glanced over to Kaoru's futon, eyeing her meticulously. She remained firm and stiff to Sano's call. 

He looked around him and reality started to penetrate in his mentality. 

Okina placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yahiko glanced over to him, displeasing whatever Okina was about to say

your sensei, Kamiya Kaoru had just passed away.

_Is this the end?_

_ Finally_

_Kaoru_

Hmm?

_Hime-chan_

Who goes there?

_You don't remember me?_

Gomen show yourself.

_I will, you just wait there, ne?_

B-but

_We will see each other soon_

Wait!

_Then come_

What is this place

I feel like I'm flying

Where are you taking me?

_To the truth, dear princess._

the truth'? W-what do you mean by that?

_Silly can't you wait a little longer?_

Mou! I can't! Honestly!

_Haha! You're still the same Kaoru we've always known_

W-wha—? We?' You mean there's more of you around?

_Of course! I can't possibly help you solely!_

Hep-hep! You begin to sound like I have a problem when actually I don't have and FEEL like having one

_Believe me, you don't have any idea of what you're saying. You'll soon face them one-by-one, I tell you. And you're not supposed to be feeling like that, anyway._

Uh-huh? Is that so? You're gonna give me problems? Fine. I'll leave you now

_Where are you going?_

I'm going home

_And do you KNOW exactly where your home' is?_

Uhmm

_Okay now_

Mou! Okay, you won—I lost. What do you need from me?

_Me? I don't need anything from you. I think what you mean is otherwise_

And what would I WANT from somebody errr, something' that I don't even see!

_I've already told you you're gonna see me_

I still have clear eyes, you know.__

_ But not as yet._

Fine. When, then?

_Once you_

I what?

_Never mind. You'll get to there anyway._

Mou! I'm outta here__

_ You STAY here!_

Huh? *gulp* Now you're beginning to sound like

_Like who?_

Like

__

Somebody I know that I don't know!Awww, don't mind me. I don't remember who!

_THAT'S precisely why I'm with you right now—_

—to teach me how to sound stupid?__

_ Ha-ha. Nice try. Of course not, to help you remember, silly!_

Help me remember? Why? Did I forget something?

_Not someTHING', but someone_

What?

_What' too?_

You know, this all sounds crazy, ne? How could I possibly

Yahiko screamed. He hastened over to Kaoru and shook her shoulders. Kaoru! Wake up! I said, WAKE UUUPPP!!! he wailed uncontrollably.

Okina held Yahiko and tried to calm him down

Sano could not hide his true feelings anymore. He moaned miserably and stared blamefully at Kaoru. 

he called on to her. Y-you can't do this to us 

Sano stood and walked limply to a beam. He muttered under his shallow breath, What now, Jou-chan what will become of us

Yahiko was still crying hysterically in the arms of the old man. Each sob sends goosebumps all over the body of each of the persons inside the room mourning over Kaoru Kamiya. 

Misao, who was a bit calmer now than Yahiko, only stared silently at the boy. She knows how much he loves Kaoru, she was more than just his kenjutsu sensei; she was his beloved sister, a mother and a friend. Underneath those taunts and frequent insults, it was evident how much he respects' and protects Kaoru in the most possible way he could. He even risked his young life countless times just for her especially during this last fight with Shishio.

She glanced over the rooster-head and sighed at his condition; he was as devastated as Yahiko. _His Jou-chan_ was irreplaceable. Nobody gave him as much importance as Kaoru did. Nobody would just welcome a street fighter unconditionally inside a home as she did. Nobody gave him free food and entertained him tirelessly as she did. Nobody smiles at him brightly no matter how naïve he may be only Kaoru. _His Jou-chan._

And now

Misao shuddered again at the thought. She huddled up against Aoshi's chest, who continued to make her feel relaxed by stroking her arms as he once again felt the sudden stir of her emotions.

What are they doing?

_As you can see they're crying._

But why?

_They're sad, of course!_

I mean, about what?

__

Kami

_???!?_

T-the girl over t-there

_What about her? *grins*_

she looks like m-me!

_Of course she does not just look like you that's because she's YOU, for heaven's sake!_

M-me?

__

Am I dead?

__

Mou! I'm floating

I think I'm gonna faint

???

Heyy! Aren't you gonna tell me anything?

_ *looks at other directions*_

!!!

_ I thought you don't want to have ANY problems?_

I'm just curious.

_Don't look like it._

It does.__

_ Does not._

Does

_ not._

*sighs* Oh-kay, I'm sorry. Now will you tell me what's goin' on?

_That's more I like it. Now, if I ask you to tell me something about yourself would you be able to say at least anything?_

_I'll take that as a nos. See? You don't remember anything because you had forgotten your life'._

_My job here is to help you remember. You are one important person, Kaoru-hime, you just don't know how_

M-me? Important?

_Can't you see from the way the little boy cried? Silly_

Ow.

_And once you have regained your memory you'd wish you'd be back with those people around you down there_

D-do you think so?

_Of course._

Why?

_What why'?_

I mean, why do you want to help me? I don't even know you yet. You won't even show yourself to me

_Its because its not yet time to._

But do I really get to see you? 

_Yes, Hime-chan._

Okay. Hey wait you always call me Hime-chan'. Only one person calls me that

_And that would be who? *smiles*_

I don't remember. But I know there's ONE that calls me that!

**Whoops! That's the end of it! More happenings to come. I told you I have my reasons why I have come to this last resort' (as my cousin would say) of making Kaoru remember. He said this was more okay-er than the usual you know—getting-bumped-again-get-memory-back-again—thingie. NDE's are better, alright! Yeah, this and the last chap's a little extreme' I know, but I got no choice. Hope you understand. @_@;;**

** I'm planning to write another fic and that means I've gotta end this soon. :((( Yeah, sad but I can't write long fics! *whew!* I'm gonna try my hand on humor this time. Ya know to widen my horizons? Does that sound right? Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! ^-^**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Well, I have a few pennies in my sleeve… but that definitely would not be enough to win a law suit that I don't have any hope in winning anyway!!! Be kind! Don't sue me, _por__ favor!_ @_@;;**

            **What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter? **

**            Maybe a few more chaps (4 or even 5) to go and this is over. I've already finished the one after this and the next. When this is over, I'll concentrate in the meantime on my other fic too, which is a Slam Dunk fic—which I hadn't worked on for the past three weeks! I never had wanted to leave it 'unupdated' for so long but because of your unwavering support for Oblivion, I had no choice. 'Kay, on with my silly shout-outs:**

**~Inx's!!!~**

**mye****: **Arigatou! *bows* Arigatou if you have liked my work. I feel so honored and happy with what you have said. I hope you continue in your support for this fic… this is all the work of all those who have been faithfully and religiously sticking to it. Welcome to the Club! Keep in touch! Ja ne! ^.^

P.S.! Hiko's definitely gonna be present, but I guess on the ending part. @_@;;****

**Saby****-chan: **Well, Saby-baby, I guess you have to read to find out who's voice is that. Its pretty obvious, I know but I dunno, better feel the real essence of loving in the next chaps you'd be reading… @_@x (That's a 'lil weird, ne?) *sees Saby impatiently fingering her kunais* ^_^;; Uh anyways, here's your update! Thanks for everything. Ja! ^_^

**tanuki**** chan: **Hey there! Glad to have ya in the club! ^_^ I'm sooo happy to hear from you, keep loving K&K… what can I say? I'm speechless having you to say you cried from my previous chap! That was so hilarious for me, you know. It feels weird, like what I'm always saying my other pals here. Oh well, here ya go! Thanks for the entire compliment! Its deeply appreciated, de gozaru yo. ^_^

**Arwen****: **Thank you so much, I'm gonna try and make you all feel happy. This chapter's for all. Lovelots! ^_^

**Willow****: **Nice mantra there, honey! I'm happy to always hear from you. Thanks so much. Well, you better read to find out whose voice was that! *grins* 'Til then! Arigatou! ^.^****

**aga_xris****:** Yup, Kaoru will live alright… don't ya worry! ^_^ Thanks for the warm compliment, I live for them, hehe! I hope you stick with me 'til the end!

**tenshineko****: **Yeah, I've thought about that. But don't worry, I have found a solution to that. ^_^ Thanks so much! Ja!****

**SHIZUKA: **Thanks so much if you find it dramatic… though I'm so in a hurry in writing that one! @_@x I'm happy you like it. 

            Of course you can guess anytime… but I won't be saying anything just as yet! Four or five more chaps and this ends, and by that time you already know the person Kaoru's spirit talks to. Thanks again! ^_^

**Naomi: **Firstly I wanna say I'm happy you have been reading this from the start; I'm totally grateful, really! Thanks if I had reached a part of your heart, that's really what's important to me. Yeah, I have visited your site and I find it lovely. More fics, okay? Ja! ^_^

**Skipper: **Thank you!!! ^_^

**Azura**** Dea: **Hey there AD! I really like your name, wheredya got it from? ^_^;; Anywayz, yup there's more for you of course. And 'bout your question as to who that one she's talking to was… hehe! Read to find out, honey! Here ya go…! Enjoy!

**Kyaa-Kyaff****: **Merci beaucoup! ^_^ Here's your update, sorry it took a 'lil longer than expected… school's killin' me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for your look-out for my next fic! Ja! ^_^

**SakuraCherryBlossom****: **Huhu! *sobs* I missed you on the last chap! *sob* How could you do that to me? *sob* Anyway, I'm happy you're back… now that Kaoru-chan's gonna have a chance to live and be normal again. Enjoy this one. Take care!

**KawaiiChica****: **I'm so grateful if you're gonna be watching out for my next fic… thanks. About your comment on Yahiko and Sano, yeah… I agree with ya. My cousin and I talked about them once and their relationship with Kaoru's sometimes _not that emphasized more_that's why in this fic we have decided to make it show more. Their relationship is beautiful, that's right. Enjoy!

**Joey: **Hello there? Wie geht's? That's right, keep your promises to me or you're gonna leave me heartbroken again! *sob* Hehe! Oh well, really? You liked the previous chap? If that's true then thank you! ^_^

            Hmm, 'bout Oblivion's end… yeah, that's true. I wanna try my luck on other genres, you know. How 'bout you? I've been checkin' on ya, when are you gonna write your own fanfic? I hope its RK! Four or five chaps more and its over. Its gonna be a happy ending of course. Hope you'll like this one. Vielen Dank! ^_^

**Sano: **Haha! Yah don't worry, my next fic's gonna be RK again. I'm torn between writing a humor or romance or A/U one. I just love RK over them all. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Ja! ^_^****

**Kamimura**** Kaoru: **Thanks… I _perfectly_ know what'll happen to me if I don't get it all right, ne? *pictures a chop-chop Suki in mind* ??? *gulp!* ^_^;; Gosh, my boyfriend's gonna rejoice than mourn over me if THAT happens… whew! Muchas gracias of you think I'm a good writer… that's really weird! I'm just a simple H.S-ider who writes those simple imaginations (or hallucinations??) floating in my mind. Oh well… warmest hugs! ^_^****

**marstanuki****: **If you find my story nice, then thank you! Here's the next of it… enjoy! ^_^

**Therese Miranda: **Don't cry! I'm getting Kaoru back, I promise. Just wait and see, ne? T H A N K  Y O U!!

**Crystal: **Hello there… nope! Ken-san didn't die, he was just fainted, overwhelmed with the shock of Kaoru's 'death'. He's reviving soon, don't worry. Kaoru's coming back too. Don't cry, ne? Hehe! Enjoy this one. Thank you so much! ^_^****

**Sarryn****: **Thank you! This one's for ya. Have fun! ^_^****

**            I'm so sorry if I hadn't updated for so long… I'm presently nursing a broken leg. Yeah, it really looks bad. You see, we had this Sports festival in school and I had been a cheerdancer. Something really didn't turn out right during the presentation and I had a very bad fall. The next thing I knew was that I'm already in a hospital bed. Good thing my back wasn't that injured coz I have to leave for next week's Incubus concert in ****Texas****. So right now I'm in crutches and I also have a neck brace for _faster healing_. My Mom would kill me if she happens to see me in these…! :(((**

**            Oh well, many things aren't going out well for me since the past weeks. De La Salle University's lost to Ateneo de Manila in this year's UAAP, and it really affected me in a very 'big' way, aside from this broken leg of mine. Third is a burglar who got inside my unit the other day! @_@;;; So extreme security around here at my place's being held and up to now I still couldn't believe someone had been _inside_ my house!**

**            What more could I take?**

**_"Oblivion"_******

Chapter Nine

            ****

            "W-what are you doing…?"

            _Close your eyes…_

            "B-but…"__

_            Just do it, ne?_

            "…"

            _Kaoru-chan…_

            "H-hai-hai…!"

            _Open you eyes now…_

            Kaoru began to open her eyes slowly. She blinked several times to adjust her sight around her.

            "Where have you taken me? I feel strange… wha—!"

            Kaoru's jaw dropped upon letting her eyes feast around the place she was in.

            "W-where are we?"

            She was inside a room, dimly lit by the sunshine that passes through the thinness of the ricepaper walls. She saw a small altar in the center, with fresh flowers adorned at both sides.

            _Don't you remember this place?_

Kaoru thought for a second.

            "No…" she said, shaking her head lightly.

            _Then feel free to roam around if you must…_

            Kaoru took a few steps forward. Still unsure of where she would start her 'memory trek', she suddenly felt drawn to a beautiful black monogrammed bow laid on top of a table behind the altar.

            Touching the lid and the strange etchings by her fingertips, "What's this…?"

            _Why don't you open it?_

            She carefully lifted the lid and was astonished by what she saw.

            A shimmering sapphire pendant with fleur-de-lises around it was at the center of the box. The stone shone brilliantly all the more as she took it to her palm as the sun's light glimmered against it. Kaoru gasped at the sparkling beauty of the gem.

            "Its so beau—"

            _"This is for you, Nanako…"_

_            The man presented the pretty lady with a black monogrammed box. _

_            Eyeing the box being offered to her, she stared at the man disdainfully. And with piercing words, she replied. "I thought we had talked about this before? There is no need for you to appear so sweet as a husband for you never were."_

_            Katsuro let in a sharp intake of breath as the words of his wife slowly sank in._

_            "I'am not giving you this to show-off or anything, Nanako."_

_            Nanako raised a brow. "And what is that, then?"_

_            The man fell quiet. Toying with the lid of the box in hand, he continued. "I know you never did want to marry me…"_

_            "And you know very well why I don't," Nanako interrupted._

_            "…its because you don't love me…"_

_            "And I never will," she muttered under her breath._

_            The husband sighed again, "Demo," he said, "I want to give this to you in gratitude…"_

_            Nanako raised one brow again. "Gratitude? For what?"_

_            "For giving me a daughter."_

            "—tiful." Kaoru's words were cut short by the sudden flash of memory she had just witnessed just by touching the sapphire pendant.

            She felt her knees began to buckle, and returning the box from where she had gotten it before she had leaned on the table for support, she thought hard about just what had happened.

            "W-what was t-that?"

            No answer.

            "H-huh?"

            She turned her head around to find her 'companion'.

            'Oh great. Just great. Now I'm all alone.' she thought.

            Slowly regaining her composure, her eyes were fixed to the still opened monogrammed black box.

            "What kind of box are you?" she said. "What did you just do to me?"

            Sighing before she closed the box, Kaoru heard some voices outside the room.

            "H-huh?" She slid the door of the room she was in and stepped out.

            "Who goes there?" she called along the corridor. "Hullooo?"

            She suddenly felt as if she was being led down the hallway. And she found herself in the main hall.

            "Katsuro-san."

            "H-huh?" Kaoru surprisingly gaped in terror. A man spoke behind her, and she immediately turned around facing him in shock. "W-who are you!"

            The man stepped forward, his facial expression never wavered, as if he did not hear Kaoru's query.

            Kaoru stepped back. She began to feel a little frightened. "Oh-kay now… I said, WHO ARE—heyy!" the man stepped up to her at that instant. Waiting for the body of the man to clash with her, Kaoru's eyes bolted open when she felt only a swoosh of wind instead as the man walked directly at her.

            "Katsuro-san," the man called again.

            Kaoru's eyes were wide in wonder. 'How? Why? What—?' She turned to the man who now she sees with the man she had seen in her vision a while ago.

            "I'm dreadfully sorry…" the man started. "I did the best I could…"

            Kaoru looked at both of her hands. 'They can't see me?'

            The other man only shook his head. "Iie, no apologies, Masuharu-san. Its just her time, perhaps…"

            "But…"

            "Listen. No matter which way I put it, she's probably happy up there now… wherever she may be. Its what she had always wanted, to finally get away from the hell-marriage she always had pertained to this as…"

            "Katsuro… don't say that," the other man interrupted. "I know Nanako had never wanted to leave you… nor your child."

            Katsuro nodded. "Aaa, that's right. If there's one thing that can make her stay alive, that's our daughter."

            "Speaking of her, where is she?"

            "Probably playing outside…"

            The two men walked outside to the porch, as Kaoru curiously tagged along, and saw a young girl with a parasol in one hand. She was gleefully throwing a paper balloon with the other free hand she had. Feeling being watched, she stopped and looked at the direction of her father and their family friend.

            "She really looks like Nanako-san…"

            "H-hai…"

            "What will become of her now, Katsuro?"

            Katsuro thought deeply for a moment. Shaking his head, he said. "I don't know… she will constantly remind me of her."

            "Aaa…"

            "Masuharu-san…"

            "Hai…?"

            "Would you mind watching over my daughter for a while? I'll just t-talk to Nanako for the… last time…"

            "Go ahead, my friend."

            With that, Katsuro left the other man. 

            Kaoru decided to follow the one called Katsuro inside the room the other man came out from earlier. She felt her heart beating faster by the moment she had entered the room with Katsuro.

            Kaoru couldn't understand the feeling that came over her upon seeing the face of the woman lying on the futon. Her eyes were shut closed. Her chest stable and without movement.

            'I-is she dead…?' Kaoru thought.

            She glanced at the man standing beside her.  Surprised, she could see two teardrops sliding down his cheek; his eyes fixed at the the dead woman's face.

            "N-nanako…"  he began.

            Katsuro dropped to the floor and wept quietly. He reached for Nanako's hand and wept against it. He caresses her pale hand and kissed it all over. 

            Kaoru's own eyes were beaming with tears. She couldn't understand the sensation she was feeling at this very moment. All she knows is that she had never felt so deprived of anything in her life.

            "Tou-san…?" a small voice came calling him from behind.

            Kaoru instantly turned around to see the little girl she had seen playing a while ago peering in between the shoji door at her father. 

            Her eyes were big in wonder as to why her father was kissing the hand of her mother. It was very unlikely for her father to do something like that, for he had always maintained his cool and icy demeanor in front of her mother.

            "Tou-san?" she called again. "Doushite?"

            Masuharu spoke behind the girl. "C'mon now, Tou-san doesn't want to be disturbed," looking at Katsuro, "Gomen, Katsuro-san…"

            Kaoru saw that the girl's father immediately wiped the tears form his eyes. He laid his wife's hand carefully at her side again and summoned his daughter to come near. "Its alright Masuharu… Hime-chan, come."

            The little girl playfully skipped alongside her father. She knotted her head upon seeing her mother's closed eyes. She fell quiet upon sitting beside her father. He's always been strict with quietness whenever her mother sleeps. Glancing up to him for the next instructions, her father began to speak—his voice trembling.

            "Kiss your mother now, Hime-chan. For this is the last time you will ever see her again…"

            Without further questions, the girl bent over carefully and kissed her mother's cheek. 

            "Let's go," he said as he lifted her blanket a little and covered her up to the face.

            The little girl began to ask, "Tou-san… Kaa-san can't breathe…"

            Katsuro ignored her musings. "Tou-san…" she tugged on him without looking away from her mother.

            The father just held her hand tightly and dragged her lightly outside. Throwing her mother one last glance before her father shut the door close, the little girl cried aloud.

            "The g-girl… the little girl…" Kaoru cried silently outside the little girl's mother's room. "I-I can r-remember now…" 

            Opening the door to the mother's room again, she slowly began to understand the next visions she now sees…

            She could see Katsuro crying in the middle of the night clutching at his wife's kimono, and the little girl would just peek quietly from the door.

            "I c-can remember now how Tou-san mourned over Kaa-san's death… He had never showed her he loved her, nor she did in return. Their marriage was an a-arranged one, a 'planned' one… that's why all their life they had lived in loathe of each other. And its only through me since I was born that they had managed to try and make the marriage work. Only for me… for my sake…"

            "I only have vague memories of Kaa-san… of how she loved me and cared for me since I was a child; I can only remember of how she would read to me some Western stories under a tree shade. Oh how she loves to read! She spends most of her free time in it in case she had tucked me to sleep already. The sapphire… the sapphire on which she never had accepted from Tou-san. It bore Tou-san much grief than any thing else…"

            Tears were flowing freely down Kaoru's cheeks. She moaned in displeasure, clutching at her chest due to her ragged breath. She once again re-lived the sad days of her childhood—the memories of her father and mother's discord. Their disagreements, their hate, their conflict… all of them. It was hard going through the same feeling again… but she knows its a part. It's a part of her life she couldn't deny being a big factor to what she might be now. And she tends to continue knowing her life from the beginning.

            Wiping the tears from her face, she stood up to her feet as they dragged her to a place all too-familiar to her… the dojo.

            **Uh-hmm?**** So what do you think? I know it's a lil cranky and short… hehe! The next chap's rather a longer one, its gonna pay-off, I promise. Please leave me review. Its my semestral break so expect faster reviews this week, okay? Just pray my back wont piss me! ^_^;; Oh well… THANKS SO MUCH! See ya! ^_^**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Well, I have a few pennies up my sleeve… but that definitely would not be enough to win a law suit that I don't have any hope in winning anyway!!! Be kind! Don't sue me, _por favor!_ @_@;;**

            **What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

            **I got the theme of these succeeding chaps in Seisouhen, for that's where some of the details in Kaoru's childhood were _somewhat_ elaborated (a little! ^_^). **

            **Oh-kay, I got some shout-outs here, as usual:**

**Arwen: **T H A N K  Y O U!!!

**Joey: **Hello there Jo! Thanks for droppin' by, I was waiting for your review ne? I thought you've 'neglected' me again! *sob* Haha! Oh-kay, where was I? Oh yeah, I made Kaoru remember bits and pieces now—and more next like in this chapter. About Kenshin showing up, wait til the next chaps! He's sooo gonna be there, I tell ya. That's 'bout it for now! ENJOY!!! ^_^****

**marstanuki: **Thanks for reviewing again. I'm a fan of your fics myself! Hehe! This will _have_ a happy ending, that's for sure. Thanks again. ^_^

**hotaru: **Welcome back! I'm sooo happy you're on it again. Don't you feel a little 'butt-ache'? Its pretty hard to just sit and read chapters all in one sitting, you know! ^_^ Oh well, a MIRACLE alright! That I promise. Here's the quick update. About the waffs, and Kaoru-chan's reaction… wait and see! Its al 'lil nearing! I hope you enjoy. Ja! ^_^ 

**Willow: **Oh c'mon, don't be that hard on yourself… everybody makes mistakes you know! Hehe! But a funny one indeed! But you got me there, I began to think hard whether if something came up wrong in the previous chaps that made you say it was Tomoe-san… but then I was relieved by your next review! Whew! Don't do that again, honey… its enough to give me some nervous breakdown! @_@;; THANKS!!!

**omochi: **Glad to have ya back! I've missed you on the last chapter. Yeah, its pretty hard to grow up in a not-so-nice-household, especially when there's no love between the parents. I've based this story in the Seisouhen as you can see, I just twisted it a little on my own version. Thank you so much for the review. Keep in touch! Ja! ^_^

**pretty Luthien: **Thanks so much and welcome to the Club! Glad to have ya. Ja ne! 

**MP: **Yup, I've already finished it til the last so here's the next! Enjoy! Thanks!

**Naomi: **Hello there! About your question whether Mr. Kamiya ever killed anybody, as far as I know (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong @_@;;) he never did. Plus the only time he was 'seen' was I think during K&K's first meeting, the 'Gohei Arc'; and another was in the Seisouhen OVA, where he was just vaguely pictured. Yeah, I agree with you that most of the fics out there about him was him, having killed someone—and that Kaoru was to pay the price eventually. But that's all fine, I guess. I'm focusing mainly on the major 'stress points' in Kaoru's life because I think it was those events that 'made' her… get me? I mean, the rest will just follow once she has the 'foundations'. I'm happy you brought this up. I like it when people ask… I like to reach out as far as I can. Thank you. Its deeply appreciated. I'm looking forward to you're A/M fic. (Oh gosh! Its getting long!) Till then!

**Kyaa-Kyaff: **Here you go… I hope you like this one. The next chap's gonna be just about her and the people around her, you see. Oh well, THANKS A MANY!!! Hope to hear more of you.

**Shunu No Miko: **Hi there! Thanks if you find this fic 'lovable' as you say… its weird! Haha! Here's the next to it! Enjoy and thank you. ^_^

**SakuraCherryBlossom: **Oh poor Sakura… I know what you mean, school sometime's a pain in the a**! But nevertheless I love it! I love school! Yay! Take care and drink a glass of cold, fresh milk… its really relaxing, I tell you. Its my end-of-day reward. Try it! Ja! ^_^

**Azura Dea: **Wow! I really find your name nice! Haha! Its kindda unique, I like it! My name's just too common, I'm trying to find a replacement for it actually (I mean my pen-name… my Mum's gonna kill me if I happen to change my REAL name! @_@;;) Know what? I've found 12,000 other Sukihunnys (without the big-H, hah!) out there in the Net! Gosh! Its devastating, really. Nuff said… THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!****

**            Yay! Early update ne? I've decided to post this chap now since I'll be leaving already for Texas tomorrow, which is a Thursday (the concert's on Saturday), and I'm gonna be back either on Monday or Tuesday—depending on whenever my Mum's gonna let me go once she sees me in a plaster cast and a neck brace... and I still had the nerve to push through with the concert! @_@;; Tough luck, ne? Oh well, I ain't gonna tell her 'bout the 'burglar', that's 'fo sure! So its just a secret between us 'kay? Haha! On with the stoweeee….**

_"Oblivion"_

__

Chapter Ten

            Kaoru seemed hesitant upon arriving at the training hall's doorstep. Her eyes remained staring at her bare feet; her fist balled at her sides as an unusual fear kept on prowling her mind. But knowing her own defiant nature, she raised her stare and slid the shoji door open. Stepping inside, she closed the door again carefully.

            It was dark; she let her eyes get used to the dim ambience of the spacious hall.

            Up ahead she could see wooden swords neatly stuck in the wall. To her left were also wooden blocks fixed in a panel, with names etched on each. She tried to pronounce names apiece, they seemed familiar to her but do not know exactly how.

            "Kamiya… Kasshin-ryuu," she absently mumbled to herself. Kaoru bit her lip upon realizing what she had just said.

            When she was about to step forward to read more, she was surprised as the shoji door flew open and in came people in practice gis and hakamas with respective wooden swords in hand. Each took a place to occupy and instantly bowed down the ground.

            Kaoru was dumbfounded—again. She silently cursed herself for being so jumpy. 

            _Mou! I think I'm slowly getting a heart attack…!_

But thinking of her present situation, _Hmp! Who cares? I'm dead anyway…_

            She watched quietly from the corner she was in and waited curiously about what will happen next.

            At that moment, her father came in, followed by a girl, no—a young lady she perfectly knows who—and that knowledge elicited a natural smile in her face.

            Kaoru stood bedazzled at her own _reflection_ as she watched herself follow closely her father as he took his place in front of his numerous students.

            Her smile widened as she saw some students dared look up to her face and blushed silently.

            _I didn't know that…!_ she chuckled.

            Indeed, at the fresh age of 16, Kaoru Kamiya was unknowing of the full splendor of her budding beauty.

            Her bearing as the daughter of the master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu was that of nobility, for their family was known all over Tokyo. Her mother was the daughter of a rich immigrant-merchant from Hokkaido while her father's, Tokyo natives as they are, were known for the famous school of 'the sword that protects' principle.

            Her eyes, which shone in the brilliancy of sapphires, were perfectly beautiful and at the same time full of both sweetness and ardor. Her mouth was small and rosy; and although her lower lip, like that of all the members of the Kamiya clan, protruded slightly beyond the other, it was superlatively lovely in its smile and profoundly disdainful in its contempt. Her skin was admired for its ivory-whiteness, and her hands and arms, though calloused because of frequent training conducted personally by her father, were of surpassing beauty in form. Her hair, which from being a simple black in her youth had become bluish-black in which she wore in a high ponytail if on training or set loose most of the time, admirably framed her face; and the most fastidious sculptor could only have wished for a little less than finely modeled nose.

            Kaoru felt proud of herself as she gave the _younger Kaoru_ one last review. _I didn't know I was like this before… how time flies!_

            Katsuro Kamiya eyed his students meticulously. He let his eyes roam from one student to another; all were still fixed to the ground in respect to their master and his daughter.

            "Stand up… all of you," he commanded which they instantly obeyed. They retained their stationary pose as Katsuro began to speak again.

            "The Kamiya Kasshin Dojo commends all of you for being good students for this past year, and it is my regret that times like this should come," he said.

            All were quiet. The younger Kaoru shifted her gaze from all of them to her father. Katsuro felt his daughter's eyes on him. He looked at her and gave her a small smile of assurance.

            He continued, "Summer ends soon and so is our class. I have taught you all there is about Kamiya Kasshin… and I hope you all will learn to live by its sworn principle, to let the world know that the sword is not just used to kill… but to protect lives as well."

            Katsuro said yet many things but Kaoru was busy trying to remember this event in her past life.

            "Yes… I remember," she said to herself. "This was the day when the last batch of the Kamiya Kasshin students were dispatched… the last batch Tou-san had taught himself with me…"

            Kaoru blinked once. And the scene suddenly felt drawn out to the porch…

            She could see the vague images of her and father sitting in the porch that night after that event in the morning.

            _I remember…_

            _I remember now._

_            We had just finished eating that night, he took home sashimi and vegetables. We shared them with Dr. Masuharu Genzai and his two grandchildren. The parents of the two girls, Ayame and Suzume, died in the war—they volunteered as doctors for the Japanese army in __China__._

_            There was something different about that night… Tou-san was unusually 'cheerful'. He was never the kind of person that little children liked… in fact he was strict and scary for them. _

_            After I took home the children with Dr. Genzai, I found Tou-san sitting on the porch. He called me and asked me to sit beside him._

_            I looked at him, puzzled by the way he is acting. I was about to ask him, but he was quick enough to dodge at my query._

_            "I'm leaving tomorrow, Kaoru." he said._

_            "To where?"_

_            "To war," he ended._

_            My world stopped. _

_            "Why—?" was the only thing that slipped out of my mouth._

_            He sighed deeply then looked at the night sky above. Stars seemed to sparkle more brightly, but to me it has becoming dimmer by the second._

_            "If you know the real essence of Kamiya Kasshin, it is not hard for me to explain," he said. "For me, who's sun is about to set it means differently; but to you, who's sun is still yet to rise and yet to shine brightly, its another thing,"_

_            "Each of us chooses our path and no matter how we try to deny to ourselves that we are called to that path… sooner or later we will succumb to it, and be devoured of its real purpose,"_

_            "And for me, the only thing that can justify my belief to this principle is through this… may it be painful, it is the way it should be, Kaoru." he finished._

_            "Tou-san…" I choked out._

_            "Someday you will realize the true meaning of our sword principle… when you actually had bore the weight of a sword."_

_            I couldn't sleep… I couldn't believe everything. Tou-san was leaving… he was actually going to leave me._

_            That night I cried…_

_            I cried so much like when Mother passed away._

_            Tou-san was never an affectionate person, but for me he was the kindest and soulful person there is…_

_            I can't afford to lose you again…_

_            Not again…_

_            Onegai…_

_            It was a dewy morning the next day._

_            I bolted out of my room, my heart beating rapidly in fear that you have left without informing me._

_            I checked your room…_

_            You were not there!_

_            I went to the kitchen, in hopes of you changing your mind and finally staying with me, cooking my favorite dish…_

_            But the stove was not even warm._

_            I ran quickly and opened all the rooms like frenzy… tears already flowing down my cheeks but never did I mind!_

_            I had to find you…!_

_            Tou-san!_

_            Don't leave me…_

_            No!!_

_            Noooo…_

_            I felt warm hands caressed my cheek…_

_            It felt like your hands…_

_            …am I dreaming?_

_            Your hands, those hands I can perfectly describe; the hands that taught me everything I know… everything I believed in…_

_            Yes, it sure feels like your hands, Tou-san._

_            Then I heard a voice…_

_            "Kaoru-chan…"_

_            I kept my eyes shut firmly, lest I lose my dream that you were still here…_

_            "Kaoru-chan, its me… Tou-san," your voice said._

_            Reality came to dawn upon me, and slowly I opened my eyes…_

_            I can see your wavy hair, with which your hat had flattened. Your kind eyes, your lips that were like mine…_

_            "Tou-san…"_

_            "Kaoru…"_

_            I hugged you. I hugged you like the way when Mother died. I need your love, your care… you chased all my ghosts away… you alone, Father!_

_            "Its time to go, Kaoru…"_

_            No! My mind screamed. I can't let you leave…!_

_            I held you tight, I held you near me…_

_            Don't leave me father!_

_            Please… don't…!_

_            You shrugged my hand away. I fell to the floor. I cried again. The floor was already wet with my tears._

_            I was hurt… but it was not my body who ached, but my heart._

_            Father…_

_            I don't know how I managed to keep up with you to the dojo gate. No matter what you do, I still hanged on._

_            W-why can't you understand that I can't afford to lose another loved one again…?_

_            You turned your back and picked up your things. _

_            It was hopeless for me, and I slumped to the ground, crying like a girl stripped of her toy._

_            But you said something that made me stop crying._

_            It was something I never heard you told me ever since the day I was born._

_            I already had felt that…_

_            But its still different having to hear it from you…_

_            "I love you, my princess…"_

_            And as you touched my cheek lovingly, you went on your way… while me?_

_            I just watched you go…_

_            … stupefied with what you just said._

_             Its as if it was the only thing that had mattered…_

            Kaoru's vision ended, and so is her heart; that was shattered again for the second time. She couldn't cry no more, her senses naïve to the sorrows herself had gone through.

            It sure feels like the first time again…

            **Tell me what you think guys! I know it sounds perky and dorky. But nevertheless lemme hear them…!**

**            Thanks so much! ^_^**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Well, I have a few pennies up my sleeve… but that definitely would not be enough to win a law suit that I don't have any hope in winning anyway!!! Be kind! Don't sue me, _por__ favor!_ @_@;;**

          **What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

**            As usual, on with my shout-outs:**

**kamimura**** kaoru: **Thank you so much! Ken-san's coming up next, don't worry. Thanks again! ^_^****

**Willow****: **Here's you next chapter. Enjoy! Thank you. ^_^

**marstanuki****: **Thanks so much. Here's the next installment for ya. It's a pleasure for me to have ya. Ja! ^_^

**Kyaa-Kyaff****: **Thank you. The concert was very much okay, I loved it. It was worth traveling for, though I'm not well enough. Gotta go! Till the next! Have fun! ^_^

**Azura**** Dea: **Oh yeah, I have checked the Hawaiian-baby-naming website you have probably got your name generated from. Its way tooo cool, man! B-) I enjoyed that site so much I have been thinking of changing my pup's name now to a Hawaiian one… hehe! Oh well, thanks for the advice! Here's the next chap. Enjoy! ^o^

**SakuraCherryBlossom****: **So, have you tried the 'milk' thing? Its nice, ne? ^_^ Oh well, about your ruruoni, he's about to get in the spotlight again by the _next_ chap. And I tell you, its all gonna be about him; you know, K&K waff and scenes we just love to watch all over again… @_@ maybe you already get the picture. And so will the Ken-gumi, I promise. But till then of course, its K&K first! ENJOY!!!

**Joey: **Hello there! Kenshin's gonna be all over chapter 12, I promise. But to now, its Mom-Daughter Day, as you see. I have been dying to write this for Kaoru-chan. Its always her father to be on the limelight and not her dear Mother. Oh well, here I go again…! Thanks SO MUCH. ^_^

**Skipper: **You ROCK too, you know? Hehe! Its people like you who inspires me to write (faster?) as much. If Iam inspired with just the reviews I get, I sometimes finish a chapter in one sitting! LOL! And that's b'coz of all ya guys. Heartfelt thank you. ^_^

**Naomi: **Yeah, you're right. We have loved Kaoru for what she is, no matter what her shortcomings might be, she's still Kaoru. And if it weren't for those experiences in her life that had made her, perhaps stronger and more loving, it would have been impossible for Kenshin to love her in first place. And Watsuki-sama had really great talent in creating a character as inspiring as Kaoru. Ja! ^_^

**omochi****: **Like I said before, it was hard writing a chap of this story. I have to keep myself motivated so I could keep 'one' with Kaoru, like as if I put myself in her shoes (err… slippers, for that matter… LOL!) and feels the way she does and thinks. Its pain having to lose parents, and in Kaoru's age, its people like them she should be the least losing. Poor her, but we just love her nevertheless. HERE YA GO! ^_^

**Jason M. Lee: **Yeah, I've read about that name Koshijiroucountless number of times in fanfics, and that sometimes I begin to think: is this a conspiracy or what? @_@ Thank you for your information, its deeply appreciated, de gozaru yo. But like what I have said at the chap's end, the name Katsuro's my cousin's and I just thought it would be nice to use his in this fic. This fic's not factual or whatsoever, just my version of Kaoru's life. Thanks so much. I'm looking forward to hear from you again. ^_^****

**            Yay! The concert was soooo gooood!!! I got an Incubus tee! *waves tee* ****Brandon****'s THA MAN! Yeah! His voice was just the most amazing thing I've ever heard! (Uh-huh? But you always say that… @_@;;) Makes me appreciate their music more. ^_^ Eherm, but you know what? I didn't enjoy the show that much coz I wasn't able to like jump? Nor 'move to the groove', ya know? Its all b'coz of this efFFFin' cast and neck brace! Grrr! Good thing my Mum didn't get mad, I mean REALLY mad at me though I still went to the concert knowing my condition. She's such a great Mum… (****à****love**** ya, Mum! *tsup!*)**

**            Yah, don't have to tell me twice…**

**_"Oblivion"_**

Chapter Eleven

          Kaoru envisioned herself lying on the futon of her parents' room. She remained there motionless, still unable to realize everything that had happened for the past weeks…

          _Tou-san left me…_

_          I'm all alone here…_

_          What will happen to me now…?_

          Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes once again. Her eyes were still red from crying last night… and now, she cries again.

          It's as if crying was the only thing that she oughta do…

          And will ever do…

          _I don't know, but I'm really afraid._

_          Tou-san is strong, but the world out there is cold and harsh._

_          Why can't he just stay here where I can take care of him?_

_          I can remember that fateful morning…_

_          It was on a day like this…_

_          Dr. Genzai visited me here in the dojo…_

"Kaoru-chan? Kaoru-chan, are you home?" Dr. Genzai called.

          Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, I called back. "Hai, Dr. Genzai…! I'm here…"

          Kaoru heard soft steps heading towards her room. In a few moments, the good doctor was seated in front of her.

          "By Kami, Kaoru-chan… your father will be worried if he gets home and you are like that," he reprimanded. "He entrusted you to me… what will he think if he sees you getting thinner day by day?"

          I just shrugged. I didn't even look at my father's best friend. It was just, just…

          _So hard…_

          Dr. Genzai sighed audibly. It was just then that I realized that he has got some food for me—again. He carefully took them out from the basket and laid them in front of me.

          "Here Kaoru… eat these," he said. "You should get yourself well… one of these days your father will come home and I don't want to get scolded by him just because I didn't took good care of you, ne?" 

          I raised an eye at him and found him beaming at me. I feel touched.

          _Dr. Genzai… you are so kind._

          "C'mon now, they're getting cold," he said, handing me a pair of chopsticks. "You know, you should visit Ayame and Suzume sometime. The two are growing up so quickly… and its your name they always call out! Haha! They're missing you already, Kaoru-chan." he said looking at me earnestly.

          I tried to muster up a smile for him. Indeed I have 'neglected' my two favorite girls since Tou-san left. And they miss me now…? I think its me that misses them more…!

          "Dr. Genzai," I started. "I'll pay them a visit tomorrow morning, ne? Its just that I have forgotten about them completely these days. All I think of is Tou-san…" I suddenly felt pricks starting again under my eyes. _Not again…!_

          The doctor reached for my hand and looked directly to my eyes.

          "Kaoru-chan," he began. "Your father will come back, that's for sure. He has promised that to me. He is a very strong man, don't worry about him. I've known him since we were still small, and I bet you he's as strong as a carabao. He just wants to ponder some things about his living principle… and you know very well what that is," he said, squeezing my hand.

          "You are his daughter, and you should have faith in him. But from the way things are going, its like I'm the one who's more trusting in him than you should!" he chuckled.

          My eyes widened. _No! I trust Tou-san by my life!_

          "D-dr. Genzai… do you really think so?"

          "Think 'what', Kaoru-chan?"

          "That… that Tou-san will c-come back?" I said sheepishly.

          "Of course!" he replied. "Your father has never failed me! Has he ever did you?"

          I shook my head incessantly. 

          He smiled then shoved my head. "Then have faith, my child. Have _faith_."

_          Faith._

_          That has been my shield for the next couple of days._

_          I have learned it from Dr. Genzai._

_          I tried to go on with my life while waiting for Tou-san. I visited my friends and the two Genzai grandchildren the next day, as I have promised. With that, I go to the harbor everyday to get some news about father. So far, none would tell me if they have seen him. Some say he was in the trenches… some in the mountains. I don't know who am I to believe anymore. But as long as there's this faith, I will not give up waiting for my father. _

_          I can see him walking towards me the same way he had left. If that scene was sad for me, I'm sure Kami-sama has a big surprise waiting for me. I know he's make up for that event… we'll surely be happy from then on._

_          I clean his room religiously—because he had always wanted everything to be clean. That was the virtue everybody would tell me that I got from Tou-san. Cleanliness. I sweep the dojo ground everyday, dust the temple, clean the kitchen and do almost the laundry most of the time. Whew, when will I ever get someone that'd help me with the laundry? Tou-san's the only man I know that could do the laundry, you know. Haha! Funny, but that's the way it is._

_          I don't know, he has taught me everything else there is in housekeeping except for one thing—COOKING. My father's the best cook in this side of __Tokyo__, hah! And I can prove it to you. Just ask anybody here in the neighborhood on who could make the most delicious and succulent dishes there are. They'd tell you no one else's name but Katsuro Kamiya._

_          He's even paid a great deal when he gets to cook for important luncheons there at the magistrate's hall. I go with him most of the time… well, of course to help! Mou! But not on the 'actual' cooking, though…_

          "Kamiya-san…! Kaoru Kamiya-san…? Is anybody home…?"

          _It was on a time when I have many things doing presently that someone would be annoying enough to call!_

Nevertheless, I opened the dojo gate.

          Smiling the best that I could, "Hai! What can I do for you, kind sir?"

          The man that I take as a messenger from the uniform he was wearing, took off his hat in respect. Bowing to me, he began to talk. "You are Kamiya Kaoru? Daughter of Katsuro Kamiya-san…?

          "H-hai…" I suddenly felt my heart jump in enthusiasm upon the mention of Tou-san's name. Then I saw Dr. Genzai's figure walking down the road towards the dojo. 

          The messenger nodded. "I see…"

          "D-do you like to come in first…?" I was surprised by the worry in my own voice… truly, I myself am is a stranger to my own these days…

          Dr. Genzai has made it next to me now. Looking at the man, the man immediately bowed to him and introduced himself. "Ohayou, sir—Kamiya-san… I'am Yoshirou Iwata from the 7th squadron. I just came from China, and am of good acquaintance of Kamiya Katsuro, I believe—your father," he said turning to Kaoru.

          My face brightened.

          "Really? You know my father? Oh! How is he? Is he well? When will he come back? Did he tell you when?"

          "Iie, Kaoru-chan… let the man finish first," gesturing to the soldier, "Hai, good sir. What has come of my friend—her father—there in China?"

          My heart raced instantly as soon as I saw the man's face became sad. He wasn't able to look at me… I swear he avoided our eyes. But why—?

          "Sir—Kamiya-san, I regret to tell you this news. I'm the least person that wants to tell you this, but, being Kamiya-san's subordinate and I—considering him as a great friend also—feel that I'am responsible in bringing you the news about his… I mean 'him'…"

          It's as if my tongue had rolled in my mouth to my throat. I couldn't speak.

          _Why couldn't my darn heart just keep quiet?_

          Dr. Genzai saw the man's hesitation. "We understand, young man. And we are grateful you have given us our long awaited news about him. Come! Speak! What is it that you are impending to tell us? Katsuro is well, i-is he?" 

          I wondered instantly at Dr. Genzai's sudden change of tone.

          The man sighed deeply and spoke…

          "Very well, sir—ma'am," he tried to put on the best soothing and comforting voice that he has before continuing. "It is my highest displeasure, like I have said a while ago to inform you, that… Kamiya Katsuro, your highly respected father," he said, looking at me directly, "was killed in the Valley of Xiaolun a month ago…"

          _No…_

_          This can't BE happening…_

_          This man is lying…_

_          Tou-san…_

_          He couldn't be…_

_          … dead._

_          The messenger continued to talk about how he died, where was his body now and the plans to bring it here, where 'his home' was…_

_          But I didn't care._

_          The man apologized for a countless number of times…_

_          He even praised my father for being so 'dedicated' and always 'looked up to' by his comrades in battle…_

_          But what do I… even… DAMNED… CARE!_

_          Dr. Genzai was looking at me in complete concern._

_          I stared at him back._

_          Wordlessly, I went inside the dojo…_

_          … and locked the gate, leaving Dr. Genzai and the man pleading to let me have them in._

_          I was deaf and blind to everything now…_

_          See? I was right. I was right from the start that he gonna die out there…_

_          … and nobody believed me._

_          … not even him._

_          I smugly looked around the empty dojo._

_          What am I doing here still?_

_          My mother's dead._

_          And now, my father's…_

_          … d-dead too…_

_          Shit, when will I get used to saying that?_

_          …_

_          WHEN WILL I GET USED TO SAY THAT ALL PEOPLE THAT I LOVE ARE DEAD, DAMMIT!!!_

_          Can somebody answer me here?!_

_          Can somebody puh-leez explain everything for me from the start again, what kind of life am I living???_

_          Can SOMEbody please tell Kami to be kind to me even just for a second?_

_          Because if He can, I'd be very grateful…_

_          … grateful, yeah._

_          Very._

_          Just this once, WISEGUY-UP-THERE!_

_          Can you be so kind to give me a chance to be happy for one second!_

_          Hey! Can you hear me there!_

_          Can YOU hear me?_

_          Hahaha! I bet you don't, ne?_

_          I bet on MY LIFE that you don't! Haha…!_

_          Oh great, now I'm inside the temple._

_          The temple I had just finished scrubbing…_

_          … and dusting…_

_          … and sweeping…_

_          … just for one man to be happy and contented as soon as he gets home._

_          But now?_

_          Hah. He's never gonna get home._

_          He's never get to see how I had scrubbed the floor, dusted the corners and ceiling, and sweeped it one final one so it gets the 'squeaky-clean feeling'._

_          Huh-loooo…?_

_          Anybooody hoooome…?_

_          Ha-ha-ha! AS-IF!_

_          As if someone's here, Kaoru-no-baka!_

_          Its only YOU here, and don't you ever forget it._

_          Don't forget it…_

_          That you're alone…_

_          … alone._

          Kaoru felt a tear slid across her cheek. And another. And another.

          She found herself crying again. 

          She suddenly slumped in front of the dojo's shrine and cried hard, mumbling to herself.

          "Mother… Father…"

          "… why did you leave me? Why? WHY!!!"

          She cried burying her face with her hands. 

          "Take me with you… please…" she pleaded. Kaoru pounded the floor beneath her.

          Making shuffled cries, she wailed uncontrollably. "Let me be with you… help me…" she called. 

          "Mother, I have never asked anything of you but please… spare me this sorrow! Take me with you so I can be where you and Tou-san are! Speak to me! Please!"

          Not like the usual wallowing that has no essential substance yet…

          This time, it's the _real_ thing.

          She hugged herself, as if she could find comfort within her own.

          Just then, a soft breeze entered the hall. A woman appeared suddenly and looked down at the heartrending condition of Kaoru, whose back was on her. The face of the woman became distressed. Stooping low, she shoved Kaoru's back and this gave Kaoru inexplicable comfort.

          Kaoru wiped her eyes and slowly turned around to see her 'comforter'.

          And there _she _was.

          She was a charming woman that looks no more than twenty-five years, with dark hair, blue eyes like hers, a slightly turned up nose, admirable teeth, and a rose-petal complexion. There are signs that allowed her to be taken for a lady of rank: her hands were white and with delicacy; and her feet were those of a woman of quality. And she was smiling tenderly at her.

          _By Kami, she has the sweetest smile in the world!_ thought Kaoru.

          "Who are you?"

          "You called for me, and here I'am, Kaoru-hime," the woman answered back.

          The realization that it was actually her mother dawned upon Kaoru slowly.

          Bewildered and thinking that if this is a dream, she rose to her feet and stared at the woman in wonder.

          Nanako Kamiya smiled lovingly at her even more. Offering her arms, Kaoru threw herself at her and sobbed desperately.

          No words could describe the mother-daughter affection between them.

          Nanako was crying as her daughter was for she was just there Kaoru, watching everything that has been revealed to her. 

          "M-mother…" Kaoru, still crying against Nanako's chest, called. "Tou-san…"

          Her mother cradled her princess, rocking back and forth to soothe away her hurt. "Sssh, Hime-chan… don't speak for now. Sssh, I know—I know…" she comforted.

          Kaoru bursted again in tears. They remained like that for a long time.

          In between her sobs, she raised her head and looked at her mother's face. Mother and daughter stared wordlessly at each other and understood each other's stupefaction. "I-I can't believe I'am seeing you right now, Mother. Y-you are so lovely…"

          Nanako smiled. Tucking a stray hair strand at the back of her ear, "You are much beautiful, my child."

          Kaoru became silent.

          Her mother asked her, worried. "What is it that you are thinking, Kaoru?"

          "About everything."

          "Then what is it about 'everything'?"

          "I remember now, Mother. Yours was the voice that took me here. You were the one who has been helping me remember everything."

          "And have I helped you in vain?"

          Kaoru shook her head to disagree. "Iie. I remember all quite well now. But its sad."

          Nanako sighed. "Gomen ne, Kaoru-chan? If you had to go through all of these sad memories. It was necessary, I guess."

          "But the turning point was… Tou-san's death," Kaoru felt her voice cracked.

          Nanako embraced her daughter instantly. "Oh, my poor child! You have been through so many obstacles, ne? If only I could do something for you…"

          "There is one, Mother. One thing that can save me from all of these…"

          Nanako saw her daughter's serious face. _She definitely IS my daughter. _

          As if she had read her mind well enough, she gave Kaoru a disapproving look.

          "Please Mother… I beg you, let me be with you and Tou-san."

          Mother shook her head incessantly. "I swear you will regret saying that, Kaoru."

          Kaoru knotted her brows. "Why? I don't see any reason not to join you and Father in the after-life," she commented.

          "I thought you have regained your memory already, Kao-chan?"

          "But I have!"

          Nanako had a small smile in her lips. "You still haven't completely."

          "B-but, what else could have I forgotten?"

          "Close your eyes, my child."

          "Again?"

          "Yes."

          Kaoru closed her eyes. 

          "Okay, open up."

          She slowly opened her eyes…

          And she was again inside the room she was in before.

          At the Aoiya, with people mourning over her. But strange enough, they were not moving.

          "Why aren't they moving?"

          "Time has stopped, Kaoru," replied Nanako.

          "Why have you brought me here?"

          "Because I want you to meet the person that made you smile after those sad events in your life."

          Kaoru looked around her. She could see herself again, lying lifelessly on a futon, being cradled by a red-haired man who, when she saw his face, made her heart flutter slightly.

          Surprised by her reaction, she placed her hand on her chest.

          This was not concealed from her mother's prying eyes. Smiling at Kaoru, "Now, are you ready to find out who he is and the others to you?"

          Glancing at the man's face once again before answering, she could see the torment and agony freezed along with him as she was sure he had probably fainted. His hand still clasped her _own_ and it seemed that he was not letting her go that easily with death.

          Finally resolved, she turned to her mother.

          A faint blush crept up to her cheeks. "H-hai…" 

          **There you have it! The eleventh chapter. I think it'll be finished by the fourteenth (hopefully not the 13th! @_@x). And by that time, my next fic will tag along. So what do you think of this? Pure K&K scenes up next! BTW, I got the 'Katsuro' name from a distant cousin of mine, who's a Jap of course. I just thought that his name would fit right in my story that's why I have used it. I have no plans in making this story 'factual' because I have absolutely NO RIGHT to do that. All ideas were just spun in this silly coconut shell-'o-mine and is only my desperate interpretation of 'what-ifs'. This is just a simple K&K romance story set in the middle of Kaoru's existence. Thanks so much. **

**            Now press the button, chums! Next chap due on Thursday… most probably. ^_^**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Standard disclaimers apply. Well, I have a few pennies up my sleeve but that definitely would not be enough to win a law suit that I don't have any hope in winning anyway!!! Be kind! Don't sue me, _por favor!_ @_@;;**

**What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

**~INX'S!!!~**

**omochi: **Haha! Yeah, something like that. Kaoru wouldn't be _dead_, ne? Haha! Thanks so much. Check this one out. ^_^

**Willow****: **Really now. I guess you should count me in, there in your HA' Club. I'm more stupid than you could _ever_ think. Thanks for reading this chapter, and the long review. I appreciate it soooo much. Good day! ^_^

**Kamimura Kaoru: **Thank you so much. Yup, Ken-chan's gonna BE in this chap, though not yet the _actual_ one, but just the necessary waffs you know. Here's the update I promised. Enjoy! 

**SSJKakarott: **You've fallen in love with Kaoru? Well, I'm not at all surprised! Hehe! Anyways, thanks so much for the compliment. Here it is! Tadaaa! ^_^

**Azura Dea: **Sure! I'll try to e-mail ya, don't worry. I'll wait for ya'r review for this one, ne? Ganbatte! ^_^

**SakuraCherryBlossom: **Really??? Whew, I forgot many people might be lactose intolertant you might get sick! But, you sure you're okay with the milk? I'm relieved, thank God. Thanks for droppin' by! Ja ne! ^_^

**Bunny: **Sorry if it was s lil late than Thursday, as promised! I feel bad, you know just got home and all. I had to unpack and ready my stuffs for next week classes are getting on again. Oh well, better late than _later_, ne? THANK YOU. ^_^

**Naomi: **Thanks for enjoying the previous one, I hope this one too. I'll be waiting for your long review ne? Ya know _inspiration_-thingy. Haha! Ja!

**Skipper: **You belong to a volleyball team? Whoa! Bien! Same here! :))) Promise, I know the feeling when you win a game. Ganbatte ne? I'm no help on the actual, this is the only help I can offer (well, if you like me to play we could make some arrangements haha! I play tosser, by the way ^_^;;) Oh well, here's the sweet' part, minus the bitter'! Ciao! ^.^

**Joey: **Hello there, Joey! Hope you got my last e-mail, my silly reply to yours. @_@x Anyways, thanks if you like the mother. Nah, she'll not goin' back in time coz if she does its gonna be longer and I already said this story's due on the 14th chap. What's gonna happen's just the recent' ones. I don't wanna lose you, my dear! That's why here it is! Enjoy! ^_^

**Arwen: **T H A N K Y O U ! ! !

**marstanuki: **Here's the next, thanks so much. I see you revised your story a lil, and it just happens that its my favorite one of your fics! Great ne? Oh well, keep it up! Thanks again.

**Susy: **Yeah, a happy-end for sure, Susy! I vouch for that. I'm a huge K&K fan and its not really likely for me not to make this fic turn out great for them. A/M? We'll get to that I'm actually thinking of a waff-scene for them but I still couldn't figure out where exactly I'd insert it. Thank you for all. Ja! ^_^****

**Kyaa-Kyaff: **Here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much. ^_^

**Crystal****: **Well thank you. Its all for you. Read on! Good day! ^_^

**P.S.! All previous chap reviewers, I sent you a halloween treat on your mailboxes. Do check them out its funny. B-)))**

**Sad, but the end is getting close for this fic, and all I want is to say huge THANK YOU'S to all who has supported this ever since the beginning. I couldn't have been inspired enough if it weren't for you, guys. Muchas gracias. After the last chapter I would now have longer time to let my leg heal. Its really discomforting, you know. Good thing my aunt had already removed my neck brace. But my leg's got some pretty good bruises, alright! I don't think I'd be able to dance the same way again *sigh* I suddenly became paranoid even just to think of doing a cartwheel! @_@;;**

** Alrightie! Here's the second to the last of it**

**__**

Chapter Twelve

Are you ready to finally embrace the truth, my child?

And she felt her eyelids got heavy

Kaoru woke up at a place uncertain to her. She looked around, and she suddenly felt the crisp coldness of the place. It was a road, a road covered with thick mist. 

Its just morning, she whispered. She backed away till a thick wall prevented her from going any further.

_Where am I?_

Just then, as if it was natural for her, she felt a lingering presence coming towards the road she was in. The wall automatically became her hide. She waited and studied the ki of the person approaching.

Kaoru felt her heart racing. As if she had been waiting for a mortal enemy.

By the second, the ki became stronger, and stronger.

The footsteps getting audible and louder by each moment.

_Its right behind me_, she thought.

Slowly, she took a peek from the wall she had hidden herself.

Her heart jumped at the sight of the man she had never seen such tranquility in a face before.

His eyes she could swear they were purple. So rare a trait for common people she usually sees.

And _huh?_ Her brows knotted as her eyes seized the sight of his cheek.

_A cross scar?_

Then suddenly the vision disappeared. 

Kaoru was left alone, her mind left with a thousand questions.

Then she heard her mother's voice

_Try to remember, my princess_

_ Try to remember your vow, your vow to handle the weight of the sword_

_The weight of the sword?_

And she closed her eyes once more.

Vague images came flashing in her mind.

_The red-haired man carrying her to safety_

_ Her, giving him her ribbon, by the riverbanks_

_ Her sight of him holding up his sword by the moonlight to give a man a last blow_

_ A pleasurable trip to __Yokohama___

_ Their simple gathering with friends inside the dojo_

_ The hurting memory of them being separated because of an attack by the sea pirates_

_ and the sweet return._

And everything else faded away for a moment, as if readying her for the highlight of the revelation.

Kaoru opened her eyes, and saw herself beside the red-haired man. And sakura flowers are all around them. Looking at the other direction, she saw the boy, Dr. Genzai and his two grandchildren walking away from them.

_I know this I remember this_ Kaoru whispered to herself, as an unknown surge of inexplicable emotions filled her heart.

She gasped at this drastic change and tried to placate her self by breathing slowly. The emotions were so overwhelming, at first she couldn't understand the sensations she was feeling. But as tears began to well up at the brim of her eyes, she realized it was grief and anguish that had finally settled in.

I have never realized that I like watching flowers fall, he said.

I' am sorry, Kaoru replied, surprised at her own words. _But it felt so right_

Don't be.

Silence.

And she began to ask, Is it possible for you to laugh, in front of me?

He didn't mind her question. Last night I had a dream about that time

Kaoru's heart jumped with what he said. _W-why did I became so scared suddenly? _But she had to make sure. T-the end of the B-bakumatsu?

He nodded slowly, merely thinking of the reaction it would do to me. 

The wind blew, showering us both with sakura petals all around. He suddenly became thoughtful, that was a different flower petal. 

This worried me even more, A petal landed on my shoulder. 

He replied, picking the petal, But, Sakura is Sakura de gozaru na.

That's right. Next time we will see the same ones in your dream. And when you do, before you know it, all pain will vanish.

I hope so, de gozaru na.

_Someday, he will show me his smiling face from the heart. Definitely._

The wind blew once again. Kaoru held the sleeves of her kimono as well as her hair. When she turned to where the red-haired man stood, she was surprised he was gone.

Kaoru felt the surging emotions all over again. This time its much more profound, intense, almost choking her with mysterious sentiments. She struggled for breath and shoved her chest. Not taking any more of it longer, she ran. She ran as far as her legs could carry her. 

She saw the Kamiya dojo, hurried inside the temple, still panting for breath. And what she saw did not give her any calm, but instead, increased her pallor even more.

A man sat inside, his back on her, holding a sword across his chest. When he felt her presence, he turned around grinning and slowly slid out the sword from its scabbard.

Fuji ta Kaoru choked out. 

She felt her knees began to wade. And before her strength could even fail her, shaking her head disdainfully, she ran once again, wary of her direction.

She went inside the house, and sliding a door open, she gaped at the sight of the Minister Okubo Toshimichi along with the police, Kowada.

Her hands flung to her mouth. With a shaky voice, she mumbled between words.

I remember this I remember now, please stop

She pleaded. But the memories kept on baring themselves before her.

Kaoru became very pale and backed away till the wall again prevented her from going any farther. She almost jumped upon feeling the wall flat on her back and drew away from it. Her eyes widened even more when she saw from the calendar what day was it

it was May 14, 1878.

It was all she could bear. Turning paler than before, she supported herself by leaning on a console table—her hand seeming to be made of wax—and looked at them with terror in her eyes.

please. Enough onegai, murmured Kaoru.

She was about to sank in her emotions when another vision appeared: a carriage drawn by horses seemed to have been in front of the room she was in. Yanking herself towards the door, peeking was the only thing possible she could do.

And there she had seen it: Minister Okubo was assassinated. His lifeless body hung bloody from the carriage steps

Feeling all too much for her, she knelt in front of her father's sword and prayed, her head buried between her trembling arms.

It was the last thing she had remembered.

Night came and Kaoru remained lying still. Her eyes were open but missing with any expression. She stares in space, not minding of the already half-torn hem of her kimono. 

Suddenly, a bright creature came flying by her hand. It was a firefly, sharing its light by the darkness of the place she was in. The thing had landed on her loose finger, and when she attempted to catch it, it flew.

She followed by her eyes where it went, and she felt unhappy when it flew out of a half-opened shoji.

Kaoru sprang to her feet slowly. She trailed the direction of the firefly. Peeking in between the door, she saw another vision. It was by the riverside.

Her eyes widened. Memories came flooding her senses.

_No I can't I can't go through this again_

Shaking her head contemptuously, something at the back of her mind screams for the truth; yet the other doesn't want to feel the hurt once more, the memory brings back.

Letting her instincts work over her mind, for her heart was overwhelming with strange emotions, she slid the shoji door open and stepped out.

_I remember now_ her every step increased her heartbeat by the second. _It was on this night I had made a lot of realizations about my life_

_ I know now how he had changed my life and the others' as well. He has been the strength of our little family, our light, our guide_

_ I remember now, what had meant by the sword's weight. I had to be one with him: one with his sentiments, his outbursts and view about things. I'm young, but I don't care. There are things that matter more than youth. Before, my life had no meaning, lived only in the existence of my parents, and did not even thought of a new morning for me_

_ until he came._

_ He brought new definition to my life, brought sunshine in this empty and dark dojo; that had its walls as the living witnesses to my grief. I never thought this dojo will ever become a place of delight, of happiness and of indescribable bliss. I look up to each day with something I believe that have left me since that fateful day along my father's demise_

_ Faith._

_ Yes. It has returned to me since he came._

_ From all what we have gone through together_

_ it feels like the second time to feel hurt once more._

_ this is the climax of it all. _

Kaoru and Kenshin talk, with fireflies surrounding them. It came the moment where he had to tell her he had to leave. Kaoru's face clouded; and persuaded him not to go away. But in the back of her mind, she knows she just has to let him

_ I understand. The world needs the strength of this person once more. And then, I will... wait for him to return._

_ I understand._

_ I understand, but..._

_ But..._

Kenshin stepped up to her, and

_H-huh?_

he embraced her tightly.

Kaoru burst into tearful sobs on his shoulder. And more as he whispered to her ear these words: 

_For what you have done, I thank you._

_ Sayonara, Kaoru..._

He then lets go of her and walks away without looking back. Kaoru was left to herself, slumps on the ground and cried miserably.

_ I cried..._

_ That time too._

She remembers the day her father went away.

don't go, K-kenshin

_Kenshin._

_ That was his name._

_ The name I will always cherish in this lifetime of mine._

_ What can I say?_

_ I love him_

Kaoru remembers the day she and Yahiko followed him to Kyoto; their journey to Hiko Seijuro's cabin and hers and Kenshin's meeting since his departure from Tokyo. The events that came after that were now crystal clear to her.

She was glad there was no more hindrances

No more holding back

No more uncertainties

And thus

_Kenshin..._

_ I won't talk or be in the way of your fights anymore._

_ But, I don't want to be separated from you._

_ One day, there will be a time when you can truly be at peace._

On the day Kenshin left the Aoiya, and as she and the others prepare for war with the Shishio faction, Kaoru looked up to the sky.

_Tou-san...?_

_ Tou-san, I' am still unsure whether I'm ready for this..._

_ But... _

Kenshin turned around, surprised.

Promise me, you'll come home safely. We will go back home in Tokyo together, ne?

Kenshin gave her the most consoling smile he had ever shown her since these past events.

H-hai. I promise.

The vision ended. And Kaoru had gone back to the Aoiya's room where her body lay with her friends. She now understands all that has been happening. As they remained still and suspended, she walked towards each and embraced them tight.

Tears of sadness flooded her cheeks. How she wished she could come back

_If only_

Then she came in front of herself and Kenshin. Reaching up to touch his scarred cheek, she remembered his revelation when she was still with them: that he loved her, after all.

Cupping his jaw, she bent over and kissed him on his lips.

The lips she had dreamed of all along

those lips she could never feel that would kiss her back. 

I love you too, Kenshin I always have, and always will

She cried desperately on his cheeks.

_I can never go back I can't_

**Haha! She knows she CAN, can't she? Two more and this is done. Please tell me what you think. The next chap should be entitled The Return of Kaoru', ne? More to come, so stay glued! Gracias por todo. **

** Go push the button and make me smile. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** ¡Bien, tengo unos pocos pennies arriba la manga… pero eso definitivamente no sería suficiente en ganar un traje de la ley que yo me pongo'T tiene ninguna ****esperanza**** a ganar de todos modos!! ¡Sea amable! ¡Don'T me demanda, por favor! @_@;;**

          **What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

**~Inx's!!!~**

**Hitokiri****Hatokou****: **Yay! Long-time, no-hear ne? Oh well, what's important is that you're back. I hope you had already read all that's been left out since your computer got dead. For a while I missed you and had thought of what could've happened to you… I was wondering if you got sick or something (knock on wood! :(((). I'm so glad you've come back, though you must've been having a real hard time finding a PC… take care! Hope yours gets okay again. WELCOME BACK! ^_^

**Skipper: **Thank you so much. Check this one out. Ganbatte! Enjoy! ^_^

**Gypsy-chan: **Yeah, it really hard to write these chapters coz its brain and emotionally draining all at the same time. Thanks if you liked it, all my hardships were being paid off now—I'm so happy. You're a great writer yourself! The end's gonna be waffy (and romantic, so as you say! ^_^), don't worry. Enjoy this one! Ja!****

**Naomi****: **Hi there! The thing about Kaoru not having to be able to come back was—of course—was just a teaser, honey! Haha! Surely she'll come back to them. About your inquiry for the idea behind this fic, well, it was kindda weird coz it started with a dream actually. I had just watched the Aoiya return episode and there, I dreamt of it when I slept that night! The next day I was raving and freaking out to find my laptop. I finally got the story I've always wanted to write! So there, I was kindda thinking at that time: Kenshin was so beaten up—emotionally, spiritually, physically and all—what more can he take? And the idea that Kaoru 'dying' would be the perfect screw-up for him (I'm so bad, am I not? :))) and might just cause for him to 'snap'. You get it? I just looove tormenting the characters, same with the next fic I have already started to write, w/c is due sometime this year. Oh-kay, this is too long now. Thank you again!! Don't worry, the perfect story would come in the perfect time. And when it comes, write it in the best way you can! Ganbatte ne? ^_^****

**marstanuki****: **Thank you. This WILL have a nice ending, I promise. Sorry if it took long, many things had just come up: schoolwork, deadlines, check-ups, cheating boyfriends… you know! Common things that can make a girl get off track sometimes. But I guess I'm finally coping now. (I HOPE) Enjoy! ^_^

**Kyaa-Kyaff****: **Yeah, like what I've said some of the scenes here in my story's gotten from that sad movie. It was so touching and meaningful at the same time… makes one realize the real essence of love, ne? So there. Thank you so much. Take care! ^_^

**Azura****Dea****: **Hello there AD! Oh thank you if you find that chapter sweet. I wouldn't like you to wait too long but I guess I have nevertheless! Okay, here is it! Enjoy! ^_^

**Willow****: **That was one long 'YES' you got there, huh? Haha! I'm more than happy to become the secretary, guess I'll be stuck to writing all my life, ne? Oh well, check it out! Ja! ^_^

**KawaiiChica****: **Don't worry, she WILL go back. Once you have read the story, you'll know what I mean. I was wondering actually what had happened to you. @_@x But what's important is you're back. Hope you like it. ^_^

**omochi****: **Yes, she'll live. Here's the update! Ciao! ^_^****

**JadeGoddess****: **Thank you so much. Enjoy this one too.:))

**Crystal****: **Thanks. Good day! ^_^

**SSJKakarott****: **OW!! Sorry! I stand corrected, ne? Haha! But Kaoru's lovable still… (give it up!) Here's the next chapter! The second to the last. Stay glued! Thanks so much. ^_^

**White ****Plum****: **MUCHAS GRACIAS! Read on! ^_^

**Joey****: **I know I suck with promises… they were just made to be broken ne? Oh well, Joey-san, I feel bad being a two weeks late in updating this one. There's just so many things that are happening around here at my place that's why I'm pretty stressed out. But don't worry, Kao-chan'll live. My next fic will be due before this month's over. (How 'bout you? When's your next?) I still have my other fic to finish, you see. THANKS SO MUCH! Enjoy! (… and sorry! @_@;;)

**MP: **Here ya go… have fun with this one. THANK YOU! ^_^****

**Saby****-chan: **Whoa! When you told me in your e-mail you said you reviewed 3 times I thought 'twas just a joke but… okay! Here I go with my THANK YOU's,as usual. Keep on listening to Incubus, I just looove them. Kaoru will come back now in this chap so better keep those kunais now, Saby! Somebody (like me…) might just get hurt before I could even post this one! :((( Haha! Enjoy! ^_^****

**            I guess this is it! The second to the last chapter. The next would be already 'au revoir'? Yeah, sad but I think its just the way things are eventually… only mine's sooner than what has been expected of it. I really can't write long stories, sorry. And I've been looking forward in posting these stories that's been in my computer for a long time now, and that ideas for them just kept on coming. Some of them are collaborations, song fics that are still in the process of editing, I also have an A/U coming up. But the next fic's gonna be a little supernatural with a little dose of mystery on the side. An A/U K&K for sure, don't worry. **

**            Up until the end I can't seem to stop blabbering, can I?**

**_"Oblivion"_**

Chapter Thirteen

          "I can never go back… I can't…" Kaoru whispered against Kenshin's cheeks. 

          _I can't just simply go back, after all that they have been through because of me…_

          "Kaoru…"

          Kaoru instantly stopped crying. "M-mother?" she turned to where the voice came from. She saw Nanako from one corner of the room, eyes unhappily to her.        

          "W-why?"

          "Kaoru, my child," she began to speak while walking towards her. "I have helped you regain your memory in the hope that you will know your self-worth in the lives of these people around you at this moment…"

          "… but it seems I have failed in that job," Nanako looked into Kaoru's eyes. She paused, and tried to smile consolingly. "All I wanted is for you t-to be happy…"

          "M-mother…" Kaoru called as her mother began to cry. Caressing Kenshin's cheek, she tried to fight the tears bading to fall once more.

          "I had never wanted to leave you… leave you to live alone. My hatred towards your father had cost me your happiness, that I'am sorry. Even in the after-life I have looked for ways where I can rectify the mistakes in my lifetime… by making sure you become happy. Exactly the opposite of what has been happening to you now…"

          Kaoru bit her lip and looked up to her mother. "All my life, Mother, I have asked Kami if there was still a chance for me to feel happiness at all. Instead, the more I asked, the more cruel life has been to me."

          "First there was you… you went away. You had left me questioning my very own existence. All there is I know is that you hated father… and that father made no retributions, nor care about that. We held on to each other to live, which we did."

          Blinking continuously to hold back her tears, Kaoru continued. "A-and in that realization that we could live together… I tried to build my dreams. Have you ever thought about my education? My ambitions? No, of course. You haven't got much time there in the living world…"

          Kaoru smiled to herself. "You know what Mother? I've always wanted to be doctor," she chuckled. "I have always envied Megumi over there, when she takes over and treat everyone who was injured—while me? All I can do is watch and get her things."

          Nanako looked hurt. She dropped her gaze from Kaoru and continued to listen.

          "I can remember how I wanted to help back then… even Yahiko? Yeah, he would prefer to let Megumi take care of him than this 'steel-armed busu'…"

          "Don't say that, Kaoru…" her mother interrupted her.

          "No!" she hissed. Seeing the pain in Nanako's face, "N-no… that's what he calls me. Busu… a good-for-nothing sensei… a raving tomboy…" Her voice lowers by each phrase.

          "Kaoru."

          Both looked surprised at the sound of a man's voice.

          Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. It was… it was…

          _Tou-san..._ Kaoru thought. 

          Katsuro Kamiya eyed her daughter carefully and turned to look to his wife.

          Nanako did not even look at him, just retained her anguished state, and sobbed quietly.

          "Its been a long time, Nanako, since I last saw you… and its disappointing that in times like this we have been reunited for once," Katsuro said.

          Kaoru's mother wiped her wet cheeks but said nothing still.

          Katsuro grinned at this and glanced at Kaoru's direction. Kaoru was now in the verge of tears and still was clinging on to Kenshin's face.

          "Nice man you have there, Kaoru-chan," her father pertained to Kenshin. Sighing, "You know very well that if I were alive, things were very much different from what is at present ne?"

          Kaoru lowered her gaze. It was true, what her father said was true. She could've been studying still; might've mastered her Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu more; and, most of all… she could've been the best, or yet, the second best cook in that side of Tokyo.

          Things that _should have_ been, and will stay that way still.

          Katsuro began to speak again. "Tell me, Kaoru," he said. "Do you love that man?"

          Kaoru suddenly felt her cheeks redden. Stammering, "Anou… Tou-san, you see…"

          "Do you love him?"

          Gazing at her mother, whose eyes seemed to be telling her to lie, that she understands nevertheless for they both know Katsuro more than anyone, Kaoru gulped before speaking. 

          "Y-yes." It was more of a whisper than the expected reply.

          "Good. I wish you well."

          _H-huh?_ Kaoru looked instantly at her father and frowned in disbelief. 

          "T-tou-san, I-I don't understand…" she said glancing again to her mother who was surprised herself.

          Katsuro smirked at the reactions of the two women. "People change, Hime-chan. And I admit I'am one of them."

          This did not change Kaoru's face a bit. "B-but why? I could not imagine you—Tou-san—to affirm to such things, you know, about me admitting my feelings for K-Kenshin…" she hesitated.

          Nanako's eyes were still wide from doubt.

          "Kaoru," he began, "Do you think I'm that selfish enough, that even in the afterlife I'd be still controlling your life? This is the lesson I have learned. I've been watching you carefully, constantly, and I'am sorry I have caused you so much pain. Your life hasn't been the typical type one undergoes, and I feel that I'am the one to be blamed for that…"

          Kaoru fell quiet.

          Katsuro sighed deeply. "And with that, all I could do is to wish for your happiness. And because—" he cut himself, looking at Nanako.

          "—I don't want you to experience the same one that I did, which is, n-not to be loved at all." 

          "That's not true!" cried Nanako. Seeing the astonishment of the two, she lowered her voice. "T-that's not true at all. I _have_ loved you, Katsuro. Its just…"

          "… its just… everything happened so fast in my life. Kaoru-chan said something about her ambitions, unattained ambitions. I do have those too! But then, our marriage has been planned and done quickly, to my frustration! I don't know anything! I don't know _how_ to be a wife! And to think you were the one whose always doing things for me… I feel useless…" Nanako cried and buried her face in her hands.

          Katsuro walked and stopped right in front of her. Kaoru was surprised when she saw her father took her mother's hands away from her face to look at him.

          The couple was silent for a moment. Its as if her eyes were the ones whose talking to each other.

          Finally, Katsuro spoke, "If you were indeed useless, I should've separated myself from you since the first week of our marriage. But no, I cannot even picture myself not married to you, Nanako. I have loved you since we were small, and silently waited for the day on which your mother and father had said you and I would marry. But your disapproval upon hearing our engagement shocked me, and thought that you don't love me."

          Nanako shook her head. "Like what I have said, and like my daughter, I also have dreams, Katsuro. I also looked forward to that day when we will marry, but not in a fast and unexpected way. Our parents pushed us into a commitment we both are not ready yet, and as for me, I wanted to be prepared for anything and not be caught off-guard for anything that might come after it. I wanted to be the perfect wife f-for you…" she said with a nervous smile.

          Kaoru was speechless. She blinked twice to check if this was only a dream.

          "But you already are, Nanako," Katsuro said, pushing a stray lock of hair away from his wife's face. 

          "You know that I'm not. I couldn't clean the house, even prepare my bath on my own, and even cook!" Nanako said, looking at Kaoru, who's jaw dropped at her mother's revelation.

          Katsuro grinned. "But I liked you as you are. Even if you know how to do that I still wouldn't let you work at all."

          "B-but…"

          Katsuro put a finger on his wife's lips. "No more of that. I'm happy, Nanako, knowing that you have loved me after all."

          Nanako lightly slapped him on the chest. Smiling shyly, "Of course. Would I be willing to have your child if I do not in the first place?"

          It was all Katsuro wanted to hear. He cupped his wife's face and kissed her lightly on her lips then embraced her tight. Nanako smiled happily and closed her eyes and felt secured for once.

          Kaoru suddenly felt tears streaming down her face as she saw her father smile for the first time—a smile full of love, and complete happiness. It was all she wanted, knowing she was produced out of love after all. 

          Her parents heard her faint sobs and released each other. Smiling at her, they invited Kaoru to come to them. Kaoru immediately stood up and cried loudly in the arms of her beloved mother and father.

          The reunion was too much overwhelming for her. Katsuro and Nanako cried with her too, for they were both sorry for the sorrow that has costed their own child's happiness. And so the three were united, in the most unexpected time and place, and yet, was the only time that made them fix the mistakes they have done during their lifetimes. Each felt a feeling of regret, for things should've been different, like what Katsuro have said earlier, if only they have let their feelings take over.

          Nanako shoved her daughter's hair as she continued to cry. "Cry, my child. Bring out all of those inside your heart that troubles you, so that when you come back to the world of the living, all will be well again."

          Kaoru looked up to her mother. "I-I? I will be coming back?"

          Katsuro answered. "Yes, Kaoru-chan. Its not yet your time to go. Would you just let those people you love—and loves you—die also of anguish? You have seen how your friends reacted when you died, especially the man you were cradling a while ago," her father said, emphasizing the word 'cradling' more.

          Blushing furiously, "Mou! Tou-san, Kaa-san… I-I want to b-be with you…"

          Nanako smiled at Kaoru lovingly. Holding her hand, "Kaoru-chan, listen. You have still a life waiting for you back there. And helping you bring back your memory was the least we could think of with all the sadness we have caused you. And now that you're back, you should go home… home to those people that you have touched. You are their life, Kaoru. Without you they can never live the same way they are now. Do you understand me?"

          "And," Katsuro interrupted. "I thought you say you love this… this man…"

          "… Kenshin, dear. Right, Kaoru?"

          "H-hai…" Kaoru nodded.

          "Yes, I thought you say you love this 'Kenshin'. Is it just okay for you to leave him there, grieving for you? I tell you, Kaoru, you will be very cruel to him if that is so," Katsuro pointed out.

          Kaoru's eyes widened. "Huh? Why is that, Tou-san?"

          Nanako looked instantly at her husband and shook her head, as if signaling him not to continue any further. But her father did nevertheless.

          "His sins as the Hitokiri Battousai is still not been paid, up to now. But since his turning to a much quieter life as a ruruoni, and helping those in need, slowly helped him get back his merits—but not fully. For now his soul is weighed as to somewhere between rotting in hell and living magnificently in heaven," Katsuro explained. "As spirits we have the power to peek into one's future, my daughter. But it is forbidden for us to do tell anyone, to meddle with Fate. I can't directly tell you what future lies for Kenshin but, what I saw was one 'that is not good'—for he has done something that should not have been—since you left him."

          Kaoru became pale at that moment. Shaking her head, she freed herself from her parent's grasp and walked towards Kenshin. She stood beside him and looked sad, judging her feelings. 

          And she knows quite well what her heart tells her so.

          Closing her eyes, she remembered his promise before he went out to fight Shishio that he will come back no matter what. And he did. 

          Now it was her that was breaking the promise. She was being too unfair.

          But the happiness her reunited parents were promising; being with them once more was all she ever wanted, and now its all within her reach…

          Sighing deeply, Kaoru opened her eyes, sure of the decision she finally had resolved.

          _Kaoru…_

_          Kaoru…_

_          Why did you leave me?_

_          I can't bear the thought of life without you… you saved me from the brink of madness I myself have created…_

_          And now… you're gone…_

_          What's the use of me living when I don't have my reasons anymore?_

_          You're the reason I live, Kaoru…_

_          Is this finally the end I've been wishing for…?_

"Huh?" Aoshi frowned at the sudden wind blow around them. Frowning, he bent over and looked at everyone. He thought somebody might have recognized the mysterious aura that had just passed among them. But looks like nobody did:

          Misao was still quietly crying on her own now, unable to move because of shock;

          Yahiko was wailing continuously, muttering curses under his breath;

          Omasu and Okon were weeping quietly in one corner, being consoled by Okina;

          Megumi, who has revived now, was being held tight by Sanosuke who leans at the doorbeam outside, also sobbing loud, still whispering about 'Jou-chan's' untimely death;

          And, of course Kenshin, whose slumped form remained still beside Kamiya Kaoru's corpse.

          Aoshi felt the same air surrounding them again suddenly. It went around and finally settled. Closing his eyes, he snapped it open, now sure of what happened. He eased, motioning the still-bewildered Misao to go and try to wake up Kenshin.

          Misao looked at Aoshi incredulously. She could never believe he would be this stone-hearted even at times like this. But she did nevertheless what she was requested to do.

          Seeing Misao had moved, the others began to look at her questioningly. Misao then, patted Kenshin lightly in the face.

          "Himura… Himura, please wake up," Misao said softly. "Himura, please be alright. P-please… for u-us… for K-Kaoru…" her voice broke and resulted in a whimper. Sano released Megumi, as she had requested, and kneeled beside Misao, calming her. When she got better, Megumi signaled Sano to come near and help her revive Kenshin. Sano did so, shoving Yahiko's head as he passed by him.

          Kenshin's eyes slowly opened after a few moments. He closed it again, upon realizing he's still not dead. Settling his eyes on Kaoru's face, void of any signs of life, he began to moan depressingly, clenching his hands against his head, shaking it at the same time.

          "Ken-san… don't do this to yourself. K-kaoru wouldn't want you to be like this," Megumi pleaded.

          Kenshin shut his eyes firmly. Crying bitterly, "You could've just let me die, Megumi-dono… the reason I'm living is gone, what else am I waiting for here?"

          Yahiko bursted to more tearful sobs once again with what Kenshin had said. _Kaoru's gone, and now Kenshin doesn't want to live… what more?_

          "If you die Himura-san, Kaoru-san would surely be sad when she wakes up."

          All of them looked at the same time from where the voice had came from.

          Aoshi nodded, answering back their mocking looks.

          Sanosuke couldn't contain his hidden anger anymore. "Look here, Buddha-man, speak more of those shitty words of yours, I'll be more than willing to send you to the _real_ loony world!"

          "Sanosuke!"

          "Oh!"

          "Sano…!"

          "Stop that!"

          Misao remained silent.

          All were in defense of Aoshi as he coolly shrugged off Sanosuke's remarks. Not minding the rooster at all, he glanced over at Kenshin once again and spoke, "Kaoru-san is back, Himura. She's coming back."

          "WHY YOU—!" Sano leaped over and grabbed Aoshi by the collar, knocking him with one hit, pushing him out of the room. Everyone was horrified as Sano began to follow Aoshi who was outside now. Misao held on and tried to push each other away from the other. Aoshi's eyes flickered green but tried to calm himself.

          Megumi tried to pacify Sano with Yahiko, as Aoshi with the Oniwabans. 

          "I told you Aoshi! Shut up! You don't know Jou-chan that much that you can make stupid things about her! We know, she's _dead_! Can't you just respect that?!?"

          Aoshi regained his composure and looked much relaxed. "I assure you, you will regret that you have done that once Kamiya-san wakes up."

          "That's just IT!" Sano spit and pushed away Megumi and Yahiko, ready to attack Aoshi again. Just then, he stopped, surprised.

          "Ken-san!"

          "Kenshin!"

          And there he was between them, eyes casted low.

          "Kenshin, stay out of the way. I'm going to teach this asshole not to mess around Jou-chan…!"

          Just as he was about to strike again, Kenshin pulled out his sword and pointed it directly at Sanosuke. His eyes flashed gold.

          In a low voice, Kenshin spoke. "I swear, Sanosuke… if you continue to do anything that would tarnish the solemnity of Kaoru's death, I swear… I may have to forget that you are my friend."

          All of them fell silent. 

          Kenshin, without saying anything, quietly sheathed his sword.

          Turning to Aoshi, "Aoshi, I thank you for trying to lift up my spirits—for a while there I almost believed you. But now I understand. Arigatou," turning to everyone, "And to all, thank you, for caring for K-kaoru; Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Misao-dono, Okon and Omasu-dono… and to you Okina… thank you."

          Taking a glimpse at Sanosuke before he walked away, "Gomen ne, Sanosuke. I just want peace for Kaoru just this once… for the l-last time…" Kenshin's voice cracked at the last statement. "Okina, can you lend me some clean sheets we can cover Kaoru's body with?"

          Okina nodded. "Y-yes Himura-san, come with me," he said motioning for him to follow.

          Just as they were about to leave, Yahiko called.

          "K-kkaorrruuuu…"

          All of them looked at the boy and saw he was standing halfly inside the room. 

          His eyes were wide and mouth hanging open, but no words came out.

          Misao walked over him and looked at what he saw the room they were in a while ago…

          … her expression became the same as Yahiko's.

          The others frowned at this, except for Aoshi and Kenshin. They all stood beside the two and trembled at what they saw.

          Tears began to form in their eyes…

          "I can't b-believe this…"

          "This is a miracle…"

          "Sensei…"

          "Jou-chan…"

          _Jou-chan…? _ Kenshin's brows knotted. _What are they saying?_

          He looked at the others and saw them crying at the places they were standing, stares still fixed inside the room. Upon realizing his hesitance, Megumi smiled at him and cried again.

          "Ken-san… Kaoru…"

          Kenshin's eyes widened. Walking slowly towards the room, he was astonished at what he saw…

          Kaoru was there, standing, alive. And she was flashing her most sweetest smile at him again.

          **Sorry for the long delay, I hope this long chap paid-off! Please leave me a review! Thanks! @_@;;**


	14. Chapter Fifteen

**Standard disclaimers apply. **** Just before the sad incident happened to my cousin SukiHunny, she was able to write her individual shout-outs though if you would read it now, of course it's out of date already. As of now I don't ask her to beta-read, revise or even write yet. But the other day she called and told me to post MY ending version of this story. Sorry if it's a little way too different from Suki's work, I know in time she'd be able to post HER side of the ending. Hope you can bear with me. – Trey Paolo **

**            What if some things went wrong from the way Kenshin planned things for the Aoiya's defense while fighting Shishio—and the love of his life being the one to suffer his mistake? Can K&K still triumph over the trials thereafter?**

**~Inx's!!!~**

**JadeGoddess****: **Thanks so much! Don't worry, it has never been an issue for me whether one have signed their reviews or not… its all the same, I guess! What I'm after's the review itself coz it's the one that makes my world go 'round! Hehe! This is the last, hope you like the next story I already have posted last week also. Thanks… really. 

**omochi****: **How are you? Thanks a many for your constant review, ne? Gotta love 'em! Ja ne! ^_^ 

**Hitokiri****Hatokou****: **REALLY NOW? You really think I'm that bad? You even compared me to Watsuki-sama though no one beats him in that category of heartbreakers! How could you? *sob* Oh well, ''bout the hentai part, there's no way I could write one! I don't even know what it is… *smirks* Anyways, though I haven't posted this last chap on your birthday, I have managed to send you a message in your mail, hope you liked it. THANK YOU SO MUCH NE? ^_^ Good luck on your computer!

**KawaiiChica****: **I promise there wouldn't be anymore cliffhangers, since this is the last chapter for Oblivion… *sob* I'm happy you liked my version of Sano there in the previous, he just could be a little piss-off sometimes but, for all we care! Like what you have said: GOTTA LOVE THE ROOSTER-HEAD! ^_^T.Y!

**Saby****-chan: **Nah, its okay, I understand if you haven't been able to reply to my e-mail. Its obvious my cousin was in a hurry when he made that chap. I only edited it a 'lil coz I really can't stay in front of the computer for a very long period nowadays. He was the one who wrote it, I'll tell him it passed your standards! @_@x My leg? Its now black all over but generally, I'm okay at the moment. I'm starting jazz dancing lessons again when this gets well… I don't want to get crampy, you know! THANK YOU! Ja!****

**SSJKakarott****: **Thank you so much. Here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. Take Care! ^_^****

**Kamimura****Kaoru****: **Yup, I'm sure gonna continue on writing just as long as I still have you guys! You are so cool, I don't know how I'm gonna thank you all. You're so sweet, thank you. Ja ne! Good luck too. ^_^****

**Naomi****: **Thank you so much for the support, Naomi-chan. I really Do appreciate your constant bearing for this fic… I hope you check out my new one that has already been posted by my cousin. Thanks so much.

**LittleDragon5: **'Special degree'? Nah, I don't think so, its just my being too emotional I guess! Thank you if you find the chap a tearjerker. SO MUCH. ^_^

**Willow****: **Heyy!! Its your ever-long-YESSSSSSS again! (God, why can't I imitate that? ^.^) Oh well, here's the final chapter, Will. By the way, THANK YOU for all. You have been there since day one and this is all I could ever say to show my gratitude. Ganbatte!

**Azura****Dea****: **I'll be missing that, AD! I wouldn't mind you chasing after me, just as long as you don't hurt me or anything…! Haha! LOL! Whatever! We really have lotsa similarity, ne? I also hadn't got much sleep lately. Thank you so much! Ja!

**Kyaa-Kyaff****: **YOU, are the first ever reviewer of the fic I just had posted. You're really one FF.Net 'frequenter', huh? Haha! I'm so surprised! Bottomfelt thanks, believe me. Yeah, Kao-chan's alive and will stay that way from then on. Hoping for your continuous support, ne? Ja!

**sakuracherryblossom****: **I wanted to write more, Sakura-chan but my fingers really won't budge! You see I did this in the wee hours of the mawnin because I had to stand watch over my boyfriend calling some girl… I'm a bit edgy doing that chap. I thought doing it would while away my time since I got nothing to do, so there! Haha! When his phone got busy, oh-kay… you know that I really had to 'stop there'. Oh well, THANKS SO MUCH!

**Skipper: **T H A N K   Y O U   S O   M U C H ! ! ! (If only I could show you the banner I made for all of you guys! Haha! Of course I'm a big bluff! ^_^)

**Joey****: **I'm also happy you like it. I'm sad this has finally getting to end. This story has been very significant for it is where we all got together to celebrate, cry over and sometimes smile with sugar, Kaoru and Kenshin's life. I know it's a bit OOC when it comes to her parents because we all know what has become of them but, as a FFreader myself, I don't like sad endings that's why I have resorted to that kind of ending for them. Am I too cruel to you? Haha! This'll be the last, so lemme have some fun okay? By the time you have read this you have probably finished that test… don't worry, I have prayed for you. You need to unwind after it, WRITE! I'll be constantly waiting just here. Good luck!

**marstanuki****: **You're lucky if what had happened to you was just a fair chance of miscommunication, honey! But mine's really…  I don't know. *sigh* He's been cheating on me right to my face and guess what I did? I hit him in the nose right inside the busy cafeteria in school. His 'girl' couldn't do anything but cry. Hah! Some guy huh? The next day? He was at my doorstep. But no sir-ee! Its over, I told him. Whew! Its really frustrating! Anyway, thank you so much. ^_^

**Sereko****: **You know what? The very first anime I have ever loved was SailorMoon. I was crazy with it, I tell you! Up until now, my collection of its toys and small figures are still in my closet. I have that passion in collecting them. When a suitor comes by, I tell him to buy me SM stuffs… I'm just so bad. Hey, I'll try to write about SM too, though my fad nowadays really is RK. Good to have ya, though I've only knew you when this is about to finish! @_@x THANK YOU!

**Susy****: **Hice't sabe que usted habla Español, tan si jamás hice puedo've fue hablar a usted consigo. ^.^ Gracias! No, yo me puse el español del estudio ahora mismo, pero sé algunos de lo. Acaba de ocurrir a mí que algunos de nuestros revistados de amigo aquí están español tan pensé quizá un pequeño de lo no lastimaría. Sé un español del pedacito porque mi Papá quiso que mí supiera tanto idioma como yo puedo desde que viajo con él la mayor parte del tiempo antes. Sé un Portugués del pedacito, el Francés, el Alemán y por supuesto, el Español. ¡Pero sólo un poco! Tome el cuidado. ¡Gracias tanto!

**Ice-chan: **THANKS SO MUCH!!!

**Bunny: **Thank you very much, if that's the case. Good day!

**Crystal****: **Thank you, this is the last. I'm looking forward to more of you! Ja! ^_^

**            Oh my God… I can't believe I'm finishing this story already! I'm really sorry guys if it's a 'lil sooner for me to end this, I just can't write very long 'epic-style' stories! Reasons are (1) I get bored; (2) Some new ideas for a new story suddenly comes up; and (3) I just loooove multitasking—its like you're doing one and at the same time you're also doing another. You see, I sometimes 'get lost' from the story I do once I do the other so in this case, I'd be writing one after the other from now on. My future plans will be finishing my other stories too, then start doing the second chapter for my 'new baby', _La Femme Fatale_ (please do check it out, its been out for a week now) and then I'd be posting the other stories stuck here in my laptop. Its just so not cool, my files looks like the Recycle Bin now… @_@;;**

**            Thank you all for letting me blabber every once in a while…! (H-huh???)**

**_"Oblivion"_**

The Last Chapter

_            "Are you sure about this, Kaoru-chan?" _

_            Kaoru looked thoughtfully at her mother. Glancing over Kenshin once more, she nodded._

_            "Hai, Kaa-san. I've never been so sure all my life…"_

_            Katsuro reached for his daughter's hand and squeezed it tight. Smiling proudly at her, he said, "Kaoru, I'm happy you have made the right decision. I'm so proud of you, my daughter."_

_              Kaoru looked at her father. She misses him so much, its just too bad they would have to be parted again. Without saying anything, she embraced him tight._

_            Nanako's eyes filled with tears again as she had witnessed a very touching scene between the two love of her life._

_            'Kaoru has grown up to be a young lady now… I wish I had been there for her.'_

_            While the two exchange parting messages for each other, Nanako took time to whisper against Kenshin's ear, "Young man, I know you have seen and felt almost all the atrocities in life there is. As I have seen, you treasure my daughter as your comfort, your solace… your life. Then so be it. All I wish for is that you take care of my precious… love her unconditionally as we, her parents, would have… and give her all there is for her to smile always…" she paused, her face suddenly filled with worry._

_            "… and I hope your principles in life would not get in the way of your love for her. You two are destined to be together… though many trials are yet to be faced."_

_            "Are you ready to go back now, Kaoru?" Katsuro asked. Kaoru only nodded, fidgeting her fingers from nervousness. _

_            Her mother hugged her for the last time. "Take care of yourself, Kaoru. We will always be here to watch over you. I love you so much, Hime-chan."_

_            "And I love you too, Mother… b-but," Kaoru seemed to hesitate._

_            "What is it?"_

_            "I-I'm sorry for what I've said a while ago, I-I didn't mean it—"_

_            Nanako caressed her back. "Sshh. Don't be, Kaoru. What you have said is true, and I don't have any intention for you to take away what you have wanted to say to me all these time. Its nothing, believe me. I deserve every hurtful thing that might come out from you because I have never been the mother you have dreamed of—"_

_            Kaoru shook her head. "Iie. Mother, if there would be a chance for me to re-live my life once more and also the chance to choose the parents I will take as my own," looking at both her parents, "I would still choose the both of you."_

_            Nanako and Katsuro were silent._

_            Kaoru continued. "I know fate has never been that good to me—to us—but despite that fact, there's something inside me that longs for the love only you two can give…"_

_            "There are days that almost break me, almost make me want to give up… but, I don't know. At the end of the day, its to you that I still pray for guidance and strength. Do you hear me during those times?"_

_            The two nodded, smiling at her… so did she._

_            "I just have one question to ask before you go back, Hime-chan." Katsuro said._

_            "Hmm?"_

_            "Are you happy with Kenshin?"_

_            Kaoru sighed and thought of her happy days with Kenshin and their friends._

_            "Hai, Tou-san. He might be the densest, the most imperfect, insensitive man I have met… but, I love him nevertheless," Kaoru beamed happily. "Kenshin and I share a different bond that no one could ever break. We share our hurts, happiness and viewpoints—a thing seldom couples have." She said, giving her parents a wink._

_            Nanako chuckled. "I'm happy for the both of you, Kaoru. May you be happy together, ne?"_

_            Kaoru only smiled._

_            "Now close you eyes…"_

            "So, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me whole day?" Kaoru said, smiling brightly at them

            Kenshin remained standing motionless, felt as if his tongue rolled up to his throat. Looking at the others, who were now crying with joy, still couldn't believe that the one they have just been grieving a while ago is now, well, _alive_.

            "Well…?" Kaoru raised a brow.

            Sanosuke pushed him inside the room towards Kaoru playfully, "Go on, Kenshin! We're all dying to hug Jou-chan ourselves, can't you see?"

            "C'mon Kenshin!"

            "Yeah, Himura! I thought you'd be happy to see her!"

            Megumi, with tears streaming down her face patted him lightly on the shoulders. "The Rooster's right, Ken-san. Go to her. Tell her what you feel. If we are all dreaming or seeing just a ghost, then at least we know she's be hearing our sentiments…"

            Kenshin dropped his gaze. "I…"

            The others looked at him inquisitively.

            "I… don't…"

            _Huh?_ They all frowned.

            "Ken-san!" 

            "Oi!"

            "Himura, what are you saying??"

            "Oh!"

            Aoshi shrugged as he glanced over Kenshin. "They'll be just in the Tea Room when you're finished with her." He said walking straightly, leaving the others behind as they frowned doubly.

            _'When you're finished with her'?_ Misao thought, watching as Aoshi disappeared from the corridor. Tugging Okina, she asked. "What did Aoshi-sama mean by that, Jiya?"

            The old man coughed, looking at Himura menacingly. "Misao, let's go. Okon, Omasu—prepare something to celebrate Kaoru-san's return..." he said following Aoshi's direction.

            "But Grammps! Heyy—!"

            Okon and Omasu treaded alongside Okina, who winked at each other as they walk. "Misao, there are things that young girls still not oughta know!"

            "WHAT? And just what do you mean by that, Omasu?" the ninja ran in front of them, demanding explanation.

            Yahiko, followed by his eyes the four, with Misao still seething with confusion. "What was that all about, huh?"

            Sanosuke smirked at Yahiko. "Oi, didn't you hear what Okina had said? You're still too young for this!" he said, carrying the boy by the leash.

            "HEYY! Let me go, Rooster-head! Let me go! I want to stay with Kaoru!"

            Sanosuke grinned at Kenshin and Kaoru. "You guys hurry up, 'kay? We'll get 'ya later, Jou-chan…"

            "LET GO!" Yahiko continuously complained.

            Wiping her cheeks with her palm, Megumi went up to Kenshin again and whispered, "She still might be sick so _be gentle_ with her, ne, Ken-san? You have to wait 'til I have given her a thorough check-up. Hohoho!" Fox ears popped out of her head as she followed the two. "Rooster, wait up!"

            Kenshin stared at the three as they walked down the corridor. Sanosuke even put an arm around Megumi.

            "Get your filthy hands off me, Rooster… of you know what's best for you," Megumi warned.

            "Oi!"

            "Haha! You're one scarety-Chicken, huh, Sano! Ha-ha!"

            Crash.

            "Ouch! Why did you threw me??!"

            "You talk too much, Yahiko-chan…"

            "Do. NOT… call me… CHAN!"

            And the chase went on.

            "Kenshin."

            The sound of his own name sent Kenshin back to his own self. Looking back inside the room, Kaoru was there, now looking impatient.

            "Is the show out there finished?" she asked.

            Kenshin was still fixed to the floor, with also his eyes fixed on the ground.

            _What's happening to him? Is he not happy I'm back? _Kaoru frowned. "HE-LLO? Kenshin! I'm talking to you!"

            No reply.

            _That's just it._ Kaoru walked up to Kenshin and tried to meet his downcast eyes.

            "Kenshin, if you don't say something I'll—" 

            Kaoru was muffled in between words as Kenshin caught her jaw and kissed her passionately.

            When the kiss had ended, Kaoru's eyes misted with tears. "I missed you too," she said, smiling at him.

            But Kenshin did not say anything, just stared at her, with an amused expression.

            Kaoru's cheeks tainted with red. "W-what?"

            Kenshin grinned all the more. "I-I can't believe you're back… you just don't know how I've missed seeing you and blush like that, Kaoru."

            Kaoru turned redder. Hiding her embarrassment by pouting, "Mou! What welcome have I been getting from you? Do I look like I just came from heaven or something? Well, here's a clue: I didn't."

            Kenshin chuckled to himself, enjoying the sight he was causing Kaoru. "Is that so?"

            "Mou!"

            Kenshin reached for Kaoru's hand and pulled her to his chest. Kissing her on her forehead, he closed his eyes.

            Kaoru, who frowned at this gesture of Kenshin, decided to let herself be drifted by the sweetness of the moment. 

            Kaoru's eye popped open as she heard snuffling noises from the one hugging her. Freeing herself from him, she was surprised upon seeing him crying.

            "Kenshin?"

            Kenshin blinked many times to prevent him crying more but its as if his eyes have a mind of its own.

            "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again, cupping his jaw with her hands. "Why are you crying? Are you not happy to see me?"

            The ruruoni shook his head repeatedly. "No, no… Kaoru. Its just I'm crying due to so much happiness. I can't believe you're back… with me. I swear, Kaoru—if you happen to did, die, I don't know what I might've done. I could've…"

            Kaoru hugged Kenshin again. "Sshh… I know… I know…" she said thinking of what her father had said about Kenshin if ever she decided not to come back. The thought of it was unable for her to bear as she closed her eyes, trying to erase the lingering images of his desolation. "Sshh, don't cry Kenshin. From now on, we will not cry. We will start anew, I promise. With our friends, our loved ones… we can make it. Because I trust you."

            "You promised me you'll come back as soon as the fight with Shishio is over, and you did. We were left fighting his faction, and the last thing I remember I was praying for your return, safe and sound—"

            Kenshin interrupted her. "But you were the one who was hurt because of my foolishness, Kaoru. I shouldn't have let you fight. Imagine how I felt when the others told me something happened to you. I felt devastated, Kaoru… never have I felt so distressed all my life!"

            "But," Kaoru said. "Kenshin, everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't helped fight the Juppongatana, it would be an unfair fight. What could've happened was butchery! Murder! For the odds were against us ever since the beginning. They were too many. And if the Oniwabanshuu had lacked one fighter with them, things have turned out differently, Kenshin. You might have found me dead, anyway. And not just me, but Yahiko and the others too."

             "And besides, if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have known you really love me…" Kaoru said, teasing him with her look.

            The ex-Hitokiri smiled. "But that was a little obvious ever since, ne?"

            Kaoru pouted again. "Obvious? Mou! Remind me I have to go to the place you have beaten Shishio to thank him."

            "Oro?"

            "Of course! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be like this," she said, hugging Kenshin tightly.

            The two stared at each other for a long time.

            "Promise me you won't leave me again, Kaoru."

            Kaoru blushed to her ears again with a different kind of intensity Kenshin looks at her. Smiling coyly, "H-hai. I promise."

            Kenshin caught her chin with his two fingers and with just a breath away, he said in a tone that made Kaoru's heart jump. "Aishiteru, Kaoru Kamiya."

            Kaoru smiled below her fluttering lashes, "I do too, Kenshin Himura. We will never leave each other's aide again."

            Kenshin kissed her. A kiss they both deserve to share after the long agony that had kept them apart. The kiss became ardent, then soulful and finally it consumed them both with prolonged want that they hid inside each other for a long time.

            Kaoru felt her knees buckle at the overwhelming sensations that flooded her as she tugged on Kenshin's band which snapped, surprising them both.

            Both just stared intensely at each other, eyes misted with passion.

            Kenshin became taut inside like his hair band that Kaoru accidentally snapped upon tugging, and the soft evening breeze that came in from the open door did not cool his blood which coursed his veins like liquid fire. His so-called swift toes crisped, his firm muscles crinkled, and his breathing became jagged as he looked at Kaoru, that seemed to be different, lovelier and as if enticing, from the way she looks at the moment. 

            With hands that trembled a little he stepped back, not taking away his eyes from Kaoru, slid the shoji closed, and approached her again.

            "Omasu! You still haven't told me about what Aoshi-sama had said a while ago! What did he mean by that?" Misao asked while peeling potatoes.

            Omasu, who seemed fed up by Misao's annoying query, tried to smile. "Why don't you ask Okina instead?"

            The small Okashira's eyes brightened. "Great idea!" she said, leaving a 'freed' Omasu happy.

             Misao ran from the kitchen to the Tea Room where the others were gathered.

            "Hey guys—!" 

            "SSHH!!!" The others silenced her.

            Misao only gave them a puzzled look. Fixing herself from Okina's side, she continued to complain about what Aoshi said to Kenshin. Okina shook his head and told Misao to ask Okon instead. 

            Okon, who heard Okina's 'transfer of responsibility' of explaining to Misao to her, raised her hands in refusal.

            Misao sighed. _Oh well, I think nobody's gonna give me some decent explanation around here. Might as well ask the source of all knowledge personally!_ With a defiant look, Misao marched outside the Aoiya heading for Aoshi's temple.

            "Hah! Good riddance! That weasel girl sure can piss someone off!" Yahiko stated smugly. 

            "SSHH!!!"

            "Oops!"

            "Shut-up Yahiko! Your voice might distract those two lovebirds, you know. And THAT is a major piss-off, ne Megitsune?"

            Megumi's cheeks redden. Tossing her hair, she snickered at Sanosuke. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Sano."

            "I bet we won't be seeing them 'till this evening, they'll have a lot of 'catching-up' to do that could reach up until morning." Sano staked.

            "Mine's in the noon tomorrow," agreed Okina.

            "It's a deal, Okina."

            "You can bet on it!"

            "Haha! Six-five!"

            Megumi sighed at the two.

            "What are you talking about, Sano? Okina?" asked Yahiko.

            When Sano was about to explain away, Megumi swatted his bandaged hand and covered Yahiko's ears. "Now, now, Yahiko. This is SOMETHING not for the boys, your age. Isn't that right, Okon-san?"

            Okon sweatdropped but nodded her head in affirment.

            "I think it would be wise for us to retreat and rest to our own rooms, ladies and gentlemen. We all had a long day, didn't we?" Okina said.

            "To that I bet!" Megumi replied, raising herself with Yahiko who yawned, still insisting to wait for Kaoru and Kenshin to come out of the room.

            "Trust me, boy. You'll only be disappointed waiting for those two."

**~THE END~**


End file.
